The Unexpected Friend
by Questie
Summary: Harry and Severus are captured during Harry's 5th year. Not related to OOTP. Harry and the remaining Marauders discover some of Severus' hidden past.
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer: The characters, Hogwarts, names of spells, whole wizarding world, etc all belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of it except the plot… so no suing and even if you did, good luck collecting from an impoverished college student…

Summary: This takes place in Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. The dark mark returns very strongly. Snape and Harry find themselves in trouble with Voldemort but I don't want to give away too much…

Rating: PG-13. There will be violence but really not too bad. No slash. 

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape woke with a start. Pain was searing through his forearm. He looked across his bedroom in the dungeons of Hogwarts to the grandfather clock that faced his bed. A beam of moonlight spread itself over the face of the clock. A quarter to four. He grasped his arm as another surge of pain coursed through it. Gingerly, he got out of bed and dressed himself. 

Grabbing his wand from his bedside table, he pocketed it and left his chambers. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Albus Dumbledore arose the next morning with a yawn. He looked over to his bedside table that contained a perch for his phoenix. "Good morning, Fawkes, he said smiling. Turning his gaze toward the window adjacent to his bed, he added cheerfully, "Rather beautiful day out, isn't it?" 

The old wizard got out of bed and made himself presentable before heading toward his office to collect any mail that had arrived over the night. But to his surprise, he found that new mail wasn't the only thing that was waiting for him in the room.  

An exhausted looking man was pacing in the middle of the room. Upon noticing the elder man entering the room, the weary man looked up and stopped pacing promptly. 

"Headmaster."

A look of concern flashed onto Dumbledore's face as he surveyed the man's pale, sleep ridden face, but was gone almost as quickly as it had come. His voice sounded rather cheerfull as he greeted the younger man, "Good morning, Sevrus. What brings you to my office at such an early hour on this splendid Saturday morning? Not a troublesome student, I hope?"

Severus looked down as he spoke. "No, Headmaster. I'm sorry to bother you so early."

"Nonsense, Severus. I'm sure that whatever matter you have come to discuss is important." 

Severus looked back up. "Yes, Sir, quite important."

Dumbledore strode to his desk and sat down in a large chair behind it. He motioned for the young man to have a seat across from him. The dark looking man walked across the room and took the seat obediently. 

Absently, Severus began to rub his arm where it had been throbbing since it had woken him up. His eyes were glued to his lap. This was not a subject that he had ever wanted to visit with anyone again. 

Dumbledore noticed the motion and folded his own hands together on top of his desk. The site of this man looking so uncharacteristically vulnerable brought his memories back to when this man was a student of his, sitting in the same chair, almost fifteen years ago, in trouble, again, for hexing another student. 

Severus made no indication that he was going to begin the discussion. He looked rather caught up in his own thoughts in Dumbledore's opinion. Taking the blunt approach, Dumbledore cleared his throat and inquired, "Has the mark returned?"

Looking up suddenly, as if being shaken from a dream, the young man nodded slowly. Dumbledore's expression sobered a bit. He held out his hand and Severus reluctantly rolled up his sleeve and put his arm in it with this wrist facing up so the headmaster could see the mark. 

Severus diverted his eyes from both his arm and the man holding it. The markings on the arm held memories that he didn't care to revisit.

 Dumbledore, conscious of the inner turmoil that his former student must be feeling at the moment turned his attention to the trembling arm in his hand. His eyes stalled at the scar on the wrist. He remembered that night all too well. The painful emotions of almost losing one of his students flooded back to him. 

Pulling himself out of that memory, he drew his eyes up to the middle of the forearm, he saw the mark. It was unmistakable. "I see," he said in a weary voice. 

Severus took his arm back and hastily pulled the sleeve back down to cover the arm. "It happened this morning. I woke up a few hours ago and came here straight away." His black eyes faltered back to the blue eyes of the man in front of him. "He's gathering them again."

Dumbledore stood up. "Please come with me." 

Severus got to his feet awaiting any further instruction but none came. He followed Dumbledore out of the man's office. A few minutes later he collected the courage to speak. "Where are we going?"

"To the infirmary," the older man said as if that was the obvious answer. 

Severus stopped in his tracks. Sensing this, Dumbledore stopped as well and turned to face the younger man. 

Severus spoke first, "Sir, please."

"Severus, you are obviously in pain and you would do well to get some rest," he said indicating the man's hand wrapped around his arm. 

Looking down, the potions master shook his head, "I'm fine. I can make a sleeping potion." The last thing he wanted was more people knowing even if it was the school nurse who already knew more about him and his past than he was pleased about. 

As if he could read the man's mind, Dumbledore spoke, "She has never betrayed your trust before, Severus. What makes you think that she will now?"

For a moment, the potions master hesitated, trying to come up with a reasonable argument to the headmaster's statement or at least an excuse but nothing came. Finally he nodded and followed the man to the hospital wing.

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Severus was standing in the middle of a room with beds lining the walls still clutching his arm. The headmaster had gone to fetch the head nurse, Poppy Pomfrey. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want yet another one of his mistakes spread open in front of another person. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Pomfrey swiftly gliding toward him with a bottle containing a white substance. The headmaster was only a few paces behind. 

She pointed to a bed close to him, "Sit there, Severus." 

The man submissively moved to the indicated bed. In his past experience, he has found that this nurse was not someone that he wanted to cross. He watched as she shook the bottle a few times before opening it. 

"All right, dear, pull back your sleeve," she said gently. 

Severus took his hand away from his arm and began rolling his sleeve up. Pomfrey's eyes lingered on the scar lining his wrist. She remembered that night, trying desperately to get the bleeding to stop. Severus, unlike the few that she treated before for slitting their wrists had actually done it correctly. Well, if that's what you would call it, she thought. It had taken what seemed like and eternity to stop the bleeding. 

Shaking her head, she turned her focus to the matter at hand, the mark. She had never seen it before but she it when she saw it. Tilting the bottle, she let the contents spill out and cover the skin. 

Severus hissed in pain and clenched his fist. 

"I'm sorry dear, it takes a moment to cool the wound," she said sympathetically. She could only imagine what it had taken for Severus to turn his back on the Dark Lord. He had suffered greatly because of it in many ways.

Severus only nodded. 

Smiling, Pomfrey decided to change the mood and get the man to think about something else. "What, no sarcastic retort?" she said in a mock-shocked voice.

Severus looked up, a tiny hint of a smile playing on his lips, "Sorry, too early."

"Well, while you're in the mood to be so cooperative, Severus," Dumbledore spoke in a half entertained, half serious voice, "why don't you stay and rest a here a bit."

Before the man could argue, Madam Pomfrey had agreed. 

"He was up very early this morning, Poppy. I found him waiting in my office this morning. He doesn't look as if he got much sleep last night, does he?"

Pomfrey again, agreed with the headmaster.

"At least speak as if I am here," Severus said in an annoyed tone. 

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, "It sounds as if our Severus is back."

Severus only scowled. He knew it was pointless to argue with these two when it came to his health. After some past events, they had become quite annoyingly inquisitive when it came to his wellbeing. 

Madam Pomfrey got up and went to a cupboard that was filled with various potions and ointments, many of which Severus recognized as he had made them. 

Severus looked to Dumbledore, the look of concern has returned to his face. "Headmaster, what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore put a hand on the man's shoulder. "You are going to get some rest. I will inform the ministry in a few moments. Tonight, I will call a staff meeting." For a moment, he hesitated. "I think they need to see it, Severus. Many will need proof before they accept this. Fudge is still acting as if nothing is wrong."

Severus frowned, but nodded resolutely. He didn't want to show anyone. He just wanted to hide and fall out of existence. "When?"

"After dinner tonight, I think." He gave a compassionate expression, "I am deeply sorry Severus."

Pomfrey came back with large bottle and a goblet in her hand. "Here we are, sleeping potion," she said as she poured some of the bottle's contents into the goblet. Giving the contents to the man, she added, "You'll have to drink it all, dear."

Sighing, he took the bottle and drained its contents. 

The world faded away from him into balckness as his body slumped to the bed and he fell asleep. Pomfry and Dumbledore arranged him in a more comfortable position and took off his cloak and shoes. 

Madame Pomfrey spoke to the headmaster as she pulled a blanket over the sleeping man. "Albus, what is going to come of this?" 

Dumbledore sighed. "I do not know, Poppy. I must inform the ministry. I will take some extra precautions with the security of the school. But for now, without Cornelius' help,  that is all we can do."

She nodded her head with a look of annoyance on her face. After Fudge's outburst in her infirmary at the end of the last school term she had a deepened dislike toward the man. 

"Poppy, when he wakes, please send him to my office."

"Of course, Albus," she said as she busied herself with the sleeping form next to her, arranging the blanket and pillow and brushing strands of hair out of the man's eyes. 

With a nod, the old man left the hospital wing and started toward his office with a thoughtful look in his eyes.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *  

After dinner that night, members of the Hogwarts teaching staff had gathered in Professor Dumbledore's office. However, Dumbledore was not yet in his office. Some of the professor's were making polite conversation with their colleagues while others were standing or sitting with nervous expressions on their faces. It was an odd occurrence that Dumbledore called them to meetings with little notice and not a word of the subject of the meeting. 

All conversation ceased suddenly when Dumbledore walked into the office with Professor Snape, looking very pale, following him. 

Some of the professors eyed the two curiously. Minerva McGonagall, however, looked very concerned at Severus' condition. She had spoken to Madam Pomfrey earlier that day and had heard about the morning's events. 

Dumbledore passed through the mass and proceeded up to his desk while Severus lingered with the anxiously awaiting crowd.

McGonagall made her way through the professor's, courteously greeting or nodding to many who she passed. Finally, she reached the pale looking man. "Severus," she began cautiously, "I've spoken with Poppy."

Severus frowned at the news but McGonagall continued. "Are you feeling all right? Perhaps you should be resting."

"I assure you that I am fine," Severus said in his normal silky voice. McGonagall gave him a scrutinizing glare. "Really, Minerva," she was one of his few colleagues that he was on a first name basis with, "I'm fine. In any case, I need to be here. I assume that you know what this is about then?"

McGonagall's lips thinned slightly. "Yes, I-"

But the conversation halted as Dumbledore began, "Good evening and thank you for coming on such short notice, I do apologize for that, but I assure you that this meeting concerns a matter of the utmost importance." He paused and looked around the room. Many of the faces were quite solemn and seemed as if they knew what he was about to say. "As many of you might have guessed, Voldemort is regaining his strength." He paused again as many shudders and murmurs ran through the crowd. "Our minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge refuses to realize this. I, however, believe it is best not to hide the truth any longer. We are here to protect the children behind our walls and bring them safely into the world." Many among the crowd were nodding in agreement while others still looked skeptical. "As I know that many of you are shocked by this news, and the outlandishness nature of it, I will offer you proof of this claim," motioning to Severus he continued, "As you will see, there is little reason to deny this claim. Severus, if you please."

Severus made his way to the front of the crowd. His face was considerably paler than before. He had hidden his past from most of these people. Really, only a handful knew. Swallowing, he began to roll up his left sleeve and turn is arm so that they could all see it. 

Gasps flew at him from every direction. He didn't bother looking up. He knew that many would be appalled at him and worse, many would pity him which was what he dreaded the most. He had made his own decisions and he had control over his life.

Severus quickly pulled the sleeve down once he thought that everyone had seen it and turned back to watch the headmaster as he continued his speech.   

Raising his hands to quiet the mass and waited until the noise died down before he spoke again, Dumbledore continued, "Please, I know that you must all be worried, confused, and perhaps angry. However, I will ask you to continue on as you have been. There is no reason to live in fear. I only ask that you be alert and watchful of your students. It is of their safety that we should be concerned." 

"Now, I know that you all must have questions but I will ask you to save them until a later time as I have a matter to attend that cannot wait. It is getting late and you all have classes to teach in the morning."

One by one, the witches and wizards left the room through the spiral staircase. Only two remained: Severus and McGonagall. 

Severus stood unmoving where he had shown them the mark. His eyes were cast down toward his feet. He looked up when his felt a hand on his shoulder. McGonagall was giving him an encouraging smile. He tried to return something of a smile back to her, but his lips couldn't seem to form one.

McGonagall surveyed his expression. His eyes were hollow and empty. His skin was paler than normal and was now hinting at a green tint. 

A second hand made contact with Severus' other shoulder. Dumbledore with another encouraging smile. 

"Thank you, Severus," he said kindly. "I think they grasp the seriousness of the situation now."

Severus only nodded. 

McGonagall sighed. "Come now, Severus. You look like you could use some rest. I'll walk back with you to your chambers."

"An excellent idea, Minerva," Dumbledore said cheerily. "Some rest would do us all some good."

Severus remained silent as he and McGonagall made their way to his bedroom. He only broke the silence to thanks her for escorting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. Sorry about not mentioning this last time, but yes, Snape was supposed to be that out of character.

Summary: Snape's health is declining but he can't sit down for a breather just yet…

**Chapter 2**

Several weeks had passed since the meeting and for most of the staff at Hogwarts, things were getting back to normal as nothing more about Voldemort had been said. 

However, as most of the Hogwarts staff was beginning to notice, things for Severus Snape were beginning to go down hill. He was rarely seen at the staff table at meal times and the circles under his eyes were getting darker each day. Nevertheless when some one approached him about the matter, he had only snapped at them for prying into his business. He had eventually started to avoid his fellow staff members all together. Though, he put in extra effort for Madam Pomfrey. He hardly left the dungeons unless he was taking refuge in the library. The only people who approached him there were McGonagall and Dumbledore. His students, though were the ones getting the brunt of his amplified temper. 

Longbottom!" Neville flinched as he heard the voice of his professor. Severus stalked over to the boy's workbench, leaving a potion that he was brewing at his desk. "Violet," Severus was seething, "Do you think you could do something for me, Longbottom?" Neville looked down at his feet. As Severus leaned down to his ear, "Do you think that you could possibly pull out of your think skull what color your potion should be?"

Neville was shaking at this point. "N-No, professor," came the stuttering reply. 

"No?  Well, how shocking," came the sarcastic retort.  Severus glided bat-like to the front of the class room with a scowl. Glancing at the other students' cauldrons, he had not found one potion that was the correct color in the entire classroom. "Can anyone tell me the color that their potions should be?" he spat.  No one answered.  Some students, mostly the Slytherins, stared at their potions professor in shock while others looked down to study their feet. He turned to face the class, "Anyone!" Still no response. 

Abruptly, Severus grabbed his left arm with his right hand. At this, the students who were still looking at him gave him an odd look. He too had an odd expression on his face. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain.

 Noticing the stares, Severus swiftly took his hand away from his arm and continued his speech hoping to distract the students from this interruption of his speech. "Lovely. Well, unless both Gryffindor and Slytherin wish to have twenty points taken off each of their houses, someone will pull out of their cobweb infested memory what the color of this potion is supposed to be!" 

Gasps of shock and angry whispers from the Slytherin side of the classroom, could be heard. Severus looked around. Finally, a Gryffindor raised her hand. Rolling his eyes, Severus said in an irritated tone, "Anyone else?" No one else offered his or her hand. "Well," he snapped, "let us all hope that Miss Granger is there to take the end of the term exam for us."  Hermione lowered her hand and joined in the others in examining her feet. "Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to enlighten the class?" He said through clinched teeth. 

"Plum, Professor," Hermione said in a quiet voice.  

"Well, at least one of you was paying attention. Now, I expect a twenty-two inch essay about this particular potion by the beginning of the next lesson from each of you," he snarled as if daring anyone to complain. "You may leave now. I suggest you go to the library to begin your papers." The man turned around and returned to the potion at his desk. 

The students looked at their watches. They were getting out almost an hour early from their double potions class. The looked around at each other apparently not sure whether or not they should go. 

"What are you all waiting for? I thought I told you to leave," Severus said coldly. 

At that, every student packed his or her things quietly and left as quickly as possible.

Once they were out of ear shot, three Gryffindors skidded around a corner and stopped.

"Twenty-two inches long! I'll never get all of my work done now," Ron said furiously. 

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face, "Well, you should have been doing your homework for your other classes all week." Ron only rolled his eyes. 

"What's wrong with him! I can't believe that git. He singled out Neville on purpose. He knows that Neville's afraid of him," Harry said angrily. 

"He's always been like that to Neville, Harry," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's response. 

"I know, but this was a bit more than normal don't you think?" Harry continued. 

"Well, yeah, I suppose."

"I mean, he usually sticks with snide comments."

Ron looked at the other two, "You may be right, Harry. I mean, violet instead of plum? That's the closest Neville's ever been to getting something right in Potions."

The three quickly busied themselves in another conversation as Neville Longbottom passed them in the hall with a frightened look on his face, muttering to himself. 

In unison, the three raised their eyebrows and gave each other curious looks. 

"Well," said Harry looking at his new watch, a Birthday present from Sirius, "Only forty-five more minutes until our next class."

Ron caught on to his meaning. "Definitely not enough time to visit the library."

This time it was Hermione who rolled her eyes. 

"Come on, Hermione, let's go and sit by the lake. It's getting cold out and pretty soon it'll be too cold and wet to go outside," Ron said with a pleading expression.   

"Oh, all right. Besides, I've already done my work for the week so I won't be far behind."

The three made their way outside to the Hogwarts' grounds. It was still fall but winter's chill would be there soon. The sun was still high in the air and the three headed toward the lake. 

"Look, a giant squid," Ron pointed to a shallow spot at the edge of the lake where one of the giant squids that lived in the lake was floating lazily. "Come on, Harry, Fred and George say that it's loads of fun to tickle. They said that something'll come out if the tentacles if you get it just right."

Harry smiled and ran after Ron while Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Boys!" she said in an annoyed tone. However, she followed the two down to the lake and sat back at a "safe distance" and opened a book for History of Magic while Ron and Harry dropped their books and each began to reach for a tentacle. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Once his students had left, Severus sat in his chair. He put his head down on his desk and absently began rubbing his left forearm. The pain gradually died away. "Why are you gathering them so often?" he said as he thought aloud to himself almost in a dazed state. The potion beside him was now boiling. This seemed to bring him back into reality. He took out his wand and waved it toward the cauldron which lifted itself off of the fire it was on and onto the floor to cool. 

Severus got up and put his wand back in his cloak. He went into his office and picked out an empty bottle from a cabinet then went to his fire place. He picked up a bit of dust out of a container by the hearth. Throwing, the dust into it, he said "Kitchens." A house elf with a pointed nose appeared in front of him in the green flames. 

"Dobby, I need your assistance."

The house elf squeaked a reply, "Yes, Sir, Professor Snape." Stepping into the room from the fire, he fell at Severus' feet. Severus bent over and held out his hand. The house elf graciously took the extended hand and pulled himself up. "What is Professor Snape needing, Sir?"

Severus straightened up, though with some difficulty. His muscles seemed to ache from sitting up late into the night in the library. "I need you to take a message to the Headmaster."

Dobby seemed to swell with pride. "What is the message, Sir?" he asked with anticipation. 

"Just tell him that's it's happened again. He knows what it means."

Dobby's shoulders sagged a bit, his pride as been somewhat deflated. "Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"No, that will do." The house elf made to leave, but before he had made it to the door, Snape called after him, "Thank you, Dobby." He assumed that this put the elf in a better mood for he heard an excited squeal from the classroom and the sound of scurrying feet. 

Returning back to the classroom, he ladled out the potion that he had been brewing into the bottle that he had retrieved from his office. He then left the room, locked it and made his way to the game keeper's hut on the outskirts of the grounds of Hogwarts. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

"What do you suppose he's up to?" Ron asked indicating Severus walking across the grounds toward Hagrid's hut.

Harry looked up from his tentacle. "Don't know. As long as he doesn't come over here to give us detention for having fun, I don't care."

Ron gave a laugh, "Wouldn't put it past him, you know."

Hermione looked up from her book. "We can just ask Hagrid what he wanted later," she said as the three watched him knock on Hagrid's door. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

As Severus waited outside the door to Hagrid's hut, he heard heavy foot steps and then the creak of the large door opening. Hagrid stood before him, at least four heads taller than himself. 

"There ya are Professor," Hagrid said as he beckoned for the smaller man to enter. 

"Where is he?" Severus asked looking around the small hut.

"Over here," Hagrid said as he lead Severus over to his giant bed in the corner of the hut. "Sick as a dog. Well, I s'pose that makes sense."

Severus surveyed the enormous dog lying across the bed, doing his best to take up as much space as he could. He was whimpering quietly. 

"Been like this for a couple days now. Appreciate you makin' that potion for 'im."

Severus nodded slightly but he didn't take his eyes off the dog. 

Feeling a bit awkward in the silence, Hagrid continued to make conversation. "Madam Pomfrey didn' want 'im in the hospital wing. Said it was 'unhygienic'."

Severus ran his hand down Fang's neck a few times, allowing the dog to smell him. 

"Speakin' of Madam Pomfrey," Hagrid added, "she asked me about ya, Professor."

This caught the man's attention. "Oh?" he said as he slid one of his hands under Fang's large muzzle.

"Yeah. Was real interested in ya. Course, most people are now'a days."

"Really?" came the distracted response. He was trying, with little success to pry open the dog's jaws. 

"Yeah, been noticin' you ain't been to most meals. Not jus me either. Lot's of professor's have been."

"Look, you can tell them that they can stop worrying." Severus had finally managed to get a slit open that was big enough to pour the potion inHe slid the bottle between two great teeth. The truth be told, he wasn't happy about the conversation but Hagrid had never gotten on Severus' nerves like most of the other professors had. Well, perhaps he could have gone without the giant, three-headed dog. But he couldn't bring himself to be irritable to Hagrid. Hagrid had actually stood up for him in his old school days with Potter and his gang from time to time. 

"Professor, we know that yer a, er, private person but we can help but ter worry about ya."

Severus pulled the bottle back from Fang's mouth who sat up and started licking the bottle. "There now, that wasn't so bad was it?" he said, stroking the animal's head. 

Hagrid beamed at him, "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Let me know if you need any more, all right?"

Hagrid was still smiling broadly, "Al'right, Professor."

Severus got up to leave.

"Oh, almost forgot. Madam Pomfrey wanted me to tell ya to go see 'er as soon as ya can."

Severus turned to respond but an ear splitting scream split the air before he could. 

Author's Note: Thanks for reading :-) Respond if you feel the need. Sometimes I get ahead of myself with writing and leave out important details, so let me know if the story does or doesn't make sense. Also, let me know how I'm doing with keeping the characters in character. Allow me some freedom with Snape, though ;-)  I'll update as often as I can which is probably pretty often since I have nothing to do until the 5th book comes out…   


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah…

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione see something they haven't seen before in their Potions Professor… ok, so I suck at summaries…

Chapter 3

Severus, followed closely by Hagrid hurried out of the small hut. He looked around the grounds for the source of the scream but he didn't have to look for long. A crowd was beginning to gather at the edge of the lake where two children were being thrashed around in the air by two giant tentacles. A girl was pointing her wand at the tentacles but what ever spell she was using wasn't doing much good.  

The two men darted toward the scene, quickly making their way through the crowd. 

"Get back! All of yer," Hagrid said as he made a wide path through the mass. 

"Granger! Get back now!" Severus yelled in a gasping voice. The run had taken a lot out of him.

"But, Professor-"

"Now!"

Hermione backed away but lingered a bit closer than the crowd. She wanted to be ready in case anything else decided to go wrong.

Severus aimed his wand at the source of the extended tentacles but what ever he shouted was lost in the noise from the turmoil. A white light shot from his wand and hit the target dead on. The two boys were dropped in the lake immediately. Severus hurriedly waded into the lake and shouted back to Hagrid, "Get Weasley. That curse won't have its effect much longer."

Harry was trying to get to his feet. The water was only up to his waist where he had been dropped. He hadn't hurt anything in the fall due to the water but he was off balanced from the thrashing. He finally got to his feet and almost instantly fell into the water again. He was making his second attempt to get up when he felt a pair of arms pick him up and carry him back to shore. 

The arms gently set him down at the edge of the lake beside someone else. "Harry!" it was Ron. "You all right?"

Harry blinked a few times and pushed his soaked hair out of his face and straightened his glasses. "Yeah, you?"

Before Ron could answer, they felt Hermione kneel behind them. "Are you two all right?"

"Fine," said Ron looking a bit awkward at the way that Hermione was looking at them. 

Harry turned in front of him to see who had taken him from the lake. Severus was half kneeling, half sitting on the grass before him trying to catch his breath and look rather pale, even for him. 

"Are you two, all right?" the man questioned, breathing hard.  

Both Harry's and Ron's eyes were wide with astonishment at the expression on their Potions Professor's face. _Concern?_

Severus extended a trembling hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder, "Can you hear-"

"Professor! Look out!"

But Hermione's cry was too late. An oversized tentacle crashed into Severus' side, making a sickening bone crunching noise when it came into contact with his arm. 

The next thing Severus felt was a tentacle wrap itself tightly around his torso. He let out a gasp of pain. The shouts around him seemed miles away. The only thing he could feel was a very sharp pain in his arm. It was also getting harder to breath. The tentacle kept enclosing tighter. Finally, the world around him was beginning to cloud over when suddenly a bright golden light filled his eyes and with out warning he felt the tentacle disappear and the cold sensation of water enveloping him. 

He lay at the bottom of the lake for a moment looking up into the world from the lake. The sun was hitting a spot above him and dancing on the surface. Suddenly, the scene was cut by a massive hand reaching out for him. It was the last thing he saw before everything went black. 

Hagrid pulled the man out of the water. His body was completely limp and his arm was hanging at a funny angle. 

"He's unconscious, Professor Dumbledore, an' he's not breathin'," Hagrid said as he brought the man to the old wizard. Much of the staff had now made there way to the lake. The noise from the commotion had not gone unnoticed in the castle.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the mouth of the unconscious man and a smoky blue haze came out of it. The man coughed and water came out of his mouth. He was now taking in shallow breaths and his chest was moving up and down steadily. 

"Thank you, Hagrid. Please, take him to the infirmary. Poppy should have a look at that arm," Dumbledore said as he examined the lifeless body in Hagrid's arms. "And please ask her to be thorough in her examination," he added as a last thought.

Hagrid nodded and proceeded to the castle steps and soon disappeared behind its walls. 

Dumbledore turned to the three Gryffindors. "You three, are you all right?" They all nodded. "Then please follow me."

The three friends got up from the grass and silently followed their headmaster. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Dumbledore's office. They looked around curiously as Dumbledore went to his desk and put his wand down. Making his way back to his three students, he beckoned them to sit. They each looked around and sat next to each other in a long couch. 

Dumbledore waited for them to sit and then chose a chair that was adjacent to the couch. "Now," he began, "let me start by assuring you that you are not in any sort of trouble." At their puzzled looks, the old man smiled. "I witnessed the event from my window," he said indicating a window behind them. "I've only asked you three up here to ask you a few questions. The first of which being, what in the world did you do to irritate that squid?" gave a short laugh at this.

Harry spoke first since he was the one of the three that felt most comfortable with the headmaster. "We were just tickling it, Sir."

Ron piped in at this, "Loads of students do it, Sir. It was sitting there calmly and then it just attacked us."

"I see, Mr. Weasley. Quite odd behavior. I remember tickling them myself from time to time during my youth here," Dumbledore sounded as if he were talking to and old friend. He usually had this effect on people. But Harry could detect a slight off set in his voice that normally wasn't there.

"Well, on to the second question then," he said folding his hands in his lap. "Did you notice anything odd? Anything at all?"

"Well," Hermione hesitated for a moment. "Professor, it's just that it happened so quickly. One minute it was just laying there and then the next, Ron and Harry were in the air."

"And Snape…Professor Snape," Ron added at the look from Dumbledore. "He was, well, acting a bit odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Harry giving Ron a sideways glance that was supposed to mean 'shut-up,' "It's just that he's been really moody lately, more than usual. And then by the lake, he…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Well, he looked really worried."

"Ah. Well, I should think so. Two of his students were in danger," Dumbledore said as if it made perfect sense. 

Harry looked down. After his last term, he knew that Dumbledore trusted Snape but he wasn't so sure that he did yet. 

Dumbledore glimpsed at a clock on the wall across from him. "Well, look at the time. I think that you three have just enough time to make it to your next classes," he said with a cheerful smile. 

The three got up quickly and left through the spiral staircase. They stopped at the bottom. They all looked like they had several questions burning in their mind but they didn't have time to stand around and discuss them if they wanted to be on time to class. 

"I've got to go this way," Hermione said breaking the silence. "Meet you two at dinner?"

Ron and Harry nodded and the three parted ways for their next class. 

                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Madam Pomfrey was livid. She stared down at the sleeping form lying in the bed next to her chair. She turned to the man sitting on the other side of the bed. "Honestly, Albus! I haven't had to put an arm in a sling since…since…I can't remember when!" Her voice was a higher pitch than normal and she was breathing much harder than normal. 

Turning back to the man in the bed, she continued her rant. "Magic can only do so much. He has to have the sustenance. Healing magic works with the body. He's starved and sleep deprived himself into a state where I can't do anything more for him than a muggle nurse could."

"Now, Poppy, I happen to think that you have more up your sleeve than that," Dumbledore chuckled. 

The man turned his eyes back on his former student. "He needs us needs us right now. He's trying to push us away but we can't let him succeed in that."

Pomfrey sighed. "I know, Albus. It's just hard when the patient is so evasive. He's always been this way. I've been trying to corner him for weeks, you know? Everyone has said something about him and I can't remember when I last saw him at a meal."

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "You usually don't have any trouble finding your patients, Poppy."

Pomfrey gave a slight smile. "Well, you know Severus. Thinks he can tackle the world on his own."

The two turned their attention back to the form in the bed when a soft moan reached their ears. Pomfrey took Severus' left hand in hers given that Severus' right arm was cradled in a sling. 

The man's eyes fluttered open and he moved his head slightly from side to side taking in his surroundings. He groaned as he tried to move his arm. 

Pomfrey brushed a strand of hair out of the man's eyes that had fallen when he moved his head. "There, there, dear. Try to stay still," she said in a gentle tone that contradicted her angry rant from a few moments ago.

Severus focused his eyes on the nurse and then on the man at his other side. He tried to sit up but the two on his sides tenderly pushed him back. He let out a light murmur of discomfort. He could tell that his ribs were probably bruised from the giant squid.

"Well, I would heal you if I could, but I can't until you get some rest and something to eat," the nurse said shortly, some of her previous anger was coming back. "Really, Severus."

He turned to the elder man. "What happened?" Then memories of the earlier events flooded back to him. He bolted up into a sitting position and made to get out of the bed. "Are they all right? Why aren't they here?" he asked in a panicky voice laced with what sounded like anger.

"Severus!" Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and pointed it at the man. "You get back in that bed or you'll be lucky to live to see the day that I let you out of it." 

Severus turned to Dumbledore, a look of shock plastered on his face. At this, Dumbledore smiled, "They are both fine, Severus. They're back in class right now."

The younger man relaxed a bit at the news. One more glance at the nurse and he edged back to his original position. He busied himself with looking over his arm, avoiding the eyes of the nurse. 

"Is it broken?" 

"Yes, dear, you really shouldn't move it," she said putting a soft hand on it to prevent Severus from inspecting it further.  

Severus looked up at the door to the hospital wing when he noticed another figure entering the room. 

"What happened?!" McGonagall looked almost as angry as Pomfrey had been moments ago. "Some of my students said they saw the whole thing!"

Severus looked back to Dumbledore with a pleading look. Between the two women, he wasn't sure which one was worse to have angry at him alone but both at the same time was a bit much to handle. 

Dumbledore had apparently caught his meaning because he interrupted McGonagall just as she had seen Severus and had time to analyze his condition. 

"Now, Minerva, Poppy has informed me that Severus will be just fine once he gets some rest and something to eat," he said in his normal jovial tone.

"Well, now that you're here, Minerva, I think I'm going to the kitchens to find something suitable for him. Would you mind watching him for a bit. I'd leave him with Albus but I'm afraid he isn't strict enough when it comes to my instructions." She looked at Dumbledore who, it appeared, had found a rather interesting spot on the ceiling to investigate. 

"Of course, Poppy." Her smile toward the nurse faded when she turned to Severus. "Well, at least we know what it takes to get you to seek medical attention now. Perhaps we should have Albus install an aquarium in the library and dungeons and put a giant squid in each of them." She had a frown on her face, but it seemed rather forced.

"Very funny, Minerva," Severus said weakly. 

"Well, I certainly thought so," Dumbledore had left the spot in the ceiling and had returned to the conversation.

A smile slowly appeared on McGonagall's lips. "That was very brave of you, Severus."

Severus looked away from her, looking slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat and turned to Dumbledore with a serious expression. "It's happening more frequently."

The two at either side of the injured man visibly sobered. 

"Yes, I received your message from Dobby."

"Whatever he's planning, it's going to happen soon."

McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged concerned looks but before any further discussion could be had, Pomfrey returned with a bowl of broth for Severus.   

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed :-) Don't worry, Severus' little arm grabbing thing didn't go by unnoticed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are way too nosey to let that go. Anyway, continue letting me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it ;-)


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: The usual applies…

Summary: The three Gryffindors go poking around… 

Chapter 4

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat by themselves at the Gryffindor table that night at dinner. 

Ron began helping himself to extra helpings of mince pie while Harry and Hermione hardly toughed their food. 

"Is it still bothering you, Harry?" Hermione said from across the table. 

Harry looked over at her as he spoke, "Yeah, I mean, have you ever seen a look from Snape like that?"

"Well, no. But, that isn't the first time that he's done anything for you like that. Remember that quidditch match?" 

"Yeah," Ron said with a mouthful of pie, "But remember how he is in class, everyday?"

Harry nodded, "Look how he treats Neville, Hermione."

"I still say that you two are wrong about him. If Dumbledore trusts him, then so should we."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You're only sticking up for him because he's a professor."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Don't you remember anything? Remember last term? He showed us the Dark Mark on his arm."

"So? There's your proof that we shouldn't trust him."

"It means that he wasn't afraid to show us.  Honestly, Ron, I didn't even grow up knowing who Voldemort was and I know more about him than you do!"

"Don't say that name!" Ron hissed.

"Keep it down, you too," Harry whispered after some looks from the other Gryffindors down the table. 

Hermione sighed and lowered her voice, "Voldemort made sure that even his Death Eaters didn't know who they were, even at the peak of his power. Why would Snape show us if he wanted to go back? It doesn't make sense."

Ron's lips formed a sideways frown. "Ok, let's say you're right. Then explain why he's been acting so weird lately."

"Ron's right, Hermione. Why would he make an even bigger greasy git out of himself if Voldemort's gaining power? Don't you think he'd be trying to work with Dumbledore and the other professors if he were on our side?"

"Put yourself into his shoes, Harry. Think about his past. He doesn't exactly have a friend to talk to about it, does he? This is probably just the way he deals with things."

"You're forgetting Lucius Malfoy," Ron said pointedly. 

 "Remember today in class? When he grabbed his arm?"

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows. They couldn't quite see how that was a point for Hermione's side. 

Hermione ignored their blank looks and continued her explanation. "I read about the Dark Mark over the summer. You know, considering what's happened. When it hurts, that means that Voldemort is calling the Death Eaters. Now where did Snape go after class?"

"Hagrid's cabin," Harry answered. He looked as if he knew where she was going with this. 

Ron had also apparently caught on. "Reckon we'd better pay Hagrid a visit then?"

Hermione and Harry nodded their heads. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

The three sat in a corner in Gryffindor's common room. They each had a book in front of them and a quill in their hands. They sat in silence, busing themselves with work as the room slowly emptied. It was nearly midnight before Fred and George, the last remaining, left the warmth of the fire, shooting the three in the corner suspicious looks. 

The quills stopped and each of the friends listened until they heard the door upstairs shut meaning that the twins had gone to bed. 

Books were clapped shut and quills dropped. 

Harry grabbed the bag at his feet that he had stored his father's cloak of invisibility in. "All right, if we're going to go, now's probably the time," he said eyeing the other two. 

Ron and Hermione nodded and moved closer to Harry who draped the cloak around all three. The portal to the Gryffindor dorms opened but no one could be seen entering or leaving. The three heard the light snores of the fat woman as the painting closed behind them.

Creeping down the dark corridors very slowly, the three kept ears open for any sign of Filch, Mrs. Norris, or Peeves. Finally, making their way to the grounds, they began walking faster to Hagrid's hut, keeping a considerable distance from the lake. There was a cold wind in the air and they were anxious to get to the fire that lit Hagrid's cabin so warmly. 

At last, they reached the hut. Harry extended a hand and knocked on the large door. 

"Who's there?" came the booming reply. The door opened and Hagrid looked around. He looked around then narrowed his eyes and added quietly, "Tha you, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered. 

"And us," Ron corrected. 

Hagrid made room for the three to pass unnoticed through his door before closing it. 

The three shed the coat and took seats near the fire.

"Awful late fer you three t' be walkin' around, in't it?" Hagrid said as he gathered three cups and started pouring tea. 

"Thanks, Hagrid," each said as they were passed their tea. 

"So, what're ye three wan' so late?"

"Well-" Harry began.

"We want to know as much as you can tell us about Professor Snape," Hermione blurted out, opting for the direct approach. 

Hagrid's eyes narrowed in a frown. "Now, don' tell me tha you three think he's tryin' ter kill Harry again."

"We just want to know more about him," Ron interjected. "Come on, Hagrid, if he doesn't have anything to hide, then what are you afraid of telling us?"

"Now look here. Professor Snape's got a right ter his privacy."

"Well, that little bit in class wasn't too private," Ron argued. 

"What littl' bit?"

Harry explained about what the professor had done to his arm. Next, Hermione related her information on the Death Eater's call. Ron finished with the reason that they had come, "After that, we saw him go to your cabin, Hagrid. So, we thought that you would know more about it."

"Professor Snape was just bringing Fang some medicine."

Harry looked down in his lap where the giant dog had rested its head, drooling slightly. "He's sick?" he said feeling the urge to move to another spot. 

"Well, not now. Professor Snape fixed him right up. Hones'ly, you three."

"Hagrid, we just want to know which side he's on," Hermione prodded. 

"Lisen, Dumbledore trusts him, an' tha's good enough for me," Hagrid said matter of factly. 

"Yeah, but he also trusted Quirrell," Harry said in a final tone. "Hagrid, I know that it doesn't completely make sense but I can't trust him. I've tried and I haven't found any redeeming quality to get past my first impression of him."

Hagrid stood up and pointed a finger at Harry. "Tha man's been through hell an' back, Harry. You don' know what he wen' through for yer mum an' dad!" Hagrid stopped abruptly, looking angry with himself for telling too much. 

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. 

Harry had now forgotten what they had come there for. "My, my mum? And my dad?"

"Harry, I'm sorry but I shouldn' a said anythin," Hagrid's voice was a bit higher pitched than normal. 

"Hagrid, what… please… what did you mean by that?"

A single tear ran down Hagrid's big cheeks and was lost in his beard. He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said more firmly than he felt, "but I can' tell ya tha'."

Harry slowly nodded his head. He didn't want to push his friend but he was still dying to know anything about his parents. But, maybe it was best that he not know if it concerned Snape. 

Hagrid now looked almost as uneasy as Ron and Hermione. Deciding to change the subject, he chose a safe topic, "Uh, heard anythin' from Sirius?"

Harry expression immediately changed. 

Hagrid waved his hand, "Dumbledore told me wha' happened tha' nigh'. Made me happy to hear tha' he wasn' the one. Always liked him. He an' yer dad always getting' in trouble together."

Harry relaxed a bit, though he couldn't stop a guilty pang from growing inside his stomach. He hadn't written to his godfather in ages. "Last I heard, he was doing well at Lupin's but I think I should write to him again soon."

"Well, when ya do, tell him tha' I said hello," Hagrid's smile had retured.

"I'll do that," Harry said, smiling back. 

"I reckon ya three ought t' be headin' back. Gettin' late."

The three nodded and soon were under the cloak once again. 

"See you in class tomorrow," Hermione said as they departed. 

Hagrid closed the door behind them and returned to his chair. "Al' righ' there, boy?" he said as fang layed his head in Hagrid's lap. "Poor Harry," he said wiping his eyes. "Won' ever know nothin' abou' his mum an' dad."

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's note: Ok, hope that wasn't too short. I know that not much happened but, alas, sometimes monologue is necessary… it leads to future angst, so I can't really complain ;-) Anyway, about killing Cornelius Fudge, I hadn't planned on it originally, but if I can, I'll try to write that in as he's definitely not my favorite character either. Also, thanks for all of the other reviews. I like getting feedback so I know what you guys like and what I should work on. Thanks again! 


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Author's Note: Ok, I have a few things to say about reviews, but don't worry, nothing bad ;-) just thought that a few needed a response. First, I need to apologize for not being clear about what Hagrid meant last time. I really didn't mean to imply that he wouldn't know anything about his parents, only that there are a lot of things that he won't, them not being alive and all. Anyway, I'm really sorry about that. It was late and I just wanted to get the chapter up but I'll try to be better about that kind of stuff. Second, my story is really more about Severus than Harry. While Harry is a main character and will definitely be more in the story later on as a way to develop Severus' character, the main focus will be on Severus. But thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them and they keep me going :-) Ok, sorry that this was so long…  

Summary: Don't want to give it away, so just read it ;-) 

Chapter 5

Severus lay in a hospital bed looking out of a window that stood across from his bed. His visitors had left and Madam Pomfrey had busied herself with other things after she had made sure that he had consumed every last bit of the broth that she'd brought him earlier. He was feeling a bit queasy, trying to keep it down.

When he heard the bustling noise of her long robes getting closer, he turned his head to the side. She was carrying a bundle of something in her arms. 

"Here you are, dear," she said placing the bundle his bed. 

"What's that?" he said eying the bundle. 

"Something proper for you to sleep in. You don't expect me to let you stay here in those do you?" She waved a hand to indicate his garments then placed one hand under Severus' neck and the other under his back. "All right, dear, I'm going to need you to sit up."

"What's wrong with them?" an indignant tone could be detected in his voice as he pushed himself up gingerly with his left arm. 

Sighing in exasperation, she began to unfold the bundle. "You'll be much more comfortable in these during your stay here," she said matter of factly.

Severus cocked an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously, "What do you mean by my stay here?"

At this, Pomfrey gave Severus a triumphant smile, "Well, now that I finally have you here, you don't think you're getting away do you?" Severus' lips parted slightly as if he wanted to object. "I've been trying to get you in here for weeks. Everyone is worried about you."

"Well, they can stop worrying," he said as he finally got into a sitting position. Pomfrey was now carefully taking his arm out of the sling. He exhaled sharply as his arm fell slightly once out of the sling. 

Pomfrey shot a concerned glace at him but his eyes didn't meet hers. 

"Is it really necessary that I stay here?"

Pomfrey had moved to his left side and was now gently coaxing Severus' cloak off of his arm. "Now really, dear, it might do you some good to get out of the dungeons. You're looking rather pale, even for you." She was now using her wand to slip his cloak off his injured arm.

Tossing the man an exasperated look, she now turned to unbutton his black shirt starting at the neck. "Albus asked me to check up on you and you must admit that you have quite a long record of neglecting your health."

Severus' muscles were tensing awkwardly. He wasn't used to being touched. "I can look after myself, thank you."

Pomfrey rolled her eyes as she finished unbuttoning the shirt. "Why don't you humor me then?" she said with a light air. 

Severus did not respond as she pulled his left arm out of the sleeve, exposing the mark. Pomfrey was also silent as she flipped her wand in the air, removing the other sleeve and exposing the bruised arm and chest. Severus glanced uneasily at the woman's face, apparently not comfortable with the woman's unusual silence. He followed her eyes to his torso then quickly moved his good arm in front of himself, trying to cover up as much as possible.

"Severus…" her soft voice made known her surprise but Severus remained silent, looked away and shifted uncomfortably. The nurse moved to a spot where she could catch a better glimpse. She had known how slender the man was normally, but now he was emaciated. She tore her eyes from the man's body and then looked up to see his face. He was still looking away with an unreadable expression. She stiffened her upper lip and her words came out angrily, "How long?"

Severus drew back slightly at this but his lips parted only slightly as if he couldn't find the words he wanted to say, still avoiding the nurse's eyes.

Pomfrey reached out a hand and put it under the man's chin, turning his head so that he was forced to look at her. His eyes were almost incomprehensible, looking as though too many emotions were trying to get through at once. Pomfrey let out a sigh and loosened her grip on the man who then dropped his head immediately. For once, she felt at a loss of words. 

A few uncomfortable moments passed before Severus broke the silence with a voice so quiet, it was nearly a whisper, "It makes me sick to eat." His eyes flickered back up to the woman who was standing at his side, now with a hand on his shoulder. "It started a few weeks ago. I can't keep anything solid down." He felt the hand on his shoulder tighten. He expected a reprimand. Instead, a kind smile formed in the woman's lips.

"I'm sure I have something that will help with that."

Severus took his eyes away from her but nodded. 

Madam Pomfrey's expression changed as if she suddenly remembered that she had been doing something before. She took Severus' robes and the shirt that she had brought to him. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to move your arm any more then necessary so you won't be needing this," she said indicating one of the infirmary's shirts. "However," she added, pointing to the pants that were still lying at the man's side, "I trust that you'll be able to get into those on your own." One of her eyebrows was raised and her face held an amused expression. 

Severus, his annoyed air returning back to him, sighed irritably but nodded again.

Pomfrey pulled a curtain around him and walked to a cabinet that contained potions for common ailments. When the shuffling behind the curtain had died down, she pulled it back again. 

"Drink this," she said, handing Severus a goblet filled with liquid.

Severus lifted the cup to his lips and sipped its contents. "Dreamless sleeping potion?"

The nurse picked up the man's discarded pants. "Yes, dear, I would like you to get some rest while you're here."

"And exactly how long will that be?" he said before draining the glass.

He immediately started to feel the effects of the potion. Madam Pomfrey moved quickly to his side and eased him back down into the bed. She pulled the blankets up to his chest and just as he was about to fall asleep, she whispered to him, "Perhaps a month or two." 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

In reality, Madam Pomfrey had only kept Severus in the hospital wing for three days. He had by then regained enough sustenance for her to be able to heal him with magic. 

It was now Sunday afternoon and Severus was sitting in Dumbledore's office. 

"Headmaster, there have been three summons in the past two days," he said in a strained business tone.

Dumbledore rested his folded hands in his lap. "Yes, whatever he is planning, he will undoubtedly attempt it very soon," his voice was somber but Severus could tell that the man was very deep in thought.

"The boy is in great danger," he continued, his voice losing a bit of its previous composure. 

"Yes, Severus. We must do all that we can to protect him."

Severus shook his head and then buried it in his hands. "I've been in the library every spare minute that I've had. I can't find anything of use. We need books with ancient magic, not about ancient magic."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, it was ancient magic that saved him before. However," he said getting to his feet, "I am not entirely sure that ancient magic will be what saves him again."

Severus only looked at the man for a moment before also getting to his feet. The elder man was often very vague when it came to things of this matter. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking back to the Gryffindor dormitory that evening after spending their day in the library. 

Ron was rubbing his head and looking very irritated. "A whole day, wasted on homework," he moaned.

Harry sighed exhaustedly. "Well, at least it's done."

Hermione was looking over an essay. "Do you think Flitwick will mind that it's longer than the requirement?"

Ron rolled his eyes and then said sarcastically, "He'll be crying about it all night." Then, whispered to Harry, "I know I would."

Harry suppressed a laugh as Hermione eyed the two suspiciously. 

"Fairy ring," Harry said as the three reached the portrait of the fat lady. 

The portrait swung open to reveal a portal to a warm, fire lit room. The room seemed so inviting that the three didn't notice a shabby rat following them in through the portal.

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

It had been dark for hours. Severus put the book that he was reading down rubbed his eyes. "Nothing," he said in a tiredly.

A mound of books lay scattered about him on the desk where he sat in the Hogwarts library. Picking up a few, he stood up and walked to various book filled shelves, returning the books in his arms to their respective homes. He walked up another aisle and ran his fingers across the titles, saying aloud each one as he passed. 

He stopped suddenly when another jolt of pain burned on his left arm. His right hand instinctively grabbed the left forearm where the mark marred the skin. Clenching his teeth, he stared at the spot as though he could see the mark through his hand and robes. 

_It must be well after midnight_, he thought_, but I've got to tell him. It's happening too frequently_. 

He stalked resolutely out of the library, toward Dumbledore's office still clutching his arm. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Harry stirred awake. He was sure that it was a noise that had just woken him but he couldn't make out anything in his blurred vision.

He reached over to his bedside table for his glasses. Sitting up, he put them on to search for any sign of something that would've woken him, but nothing could've prepare him for the site that met his eyes. 

Wormtail was standing next to his bed with a sinister smile. One arm was clutching Ron around the neck and the sliver hand at the end of it was pushing a knife against the boy's throat. The other hand was holding a finger in front of its owner's lips, telling Harry not to scream. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's note: Thanks for reading! Hope that you guys are enjoying it :-) This will be my last post for a few days because I'm going to the lake for the weekend and we don't even have cable there… Hopefully the time will allow me to think of the next few chapters and how I'm going to work everything out with as little plot holes as possible. I have a favor to ask of you guys though. In order for me to do my next update, I need the answers to a couple questions. The first is: do you need a wand to apparate? Second, does the spell 'Enerviate' (hope I spelled that correctly) work for general reviving purposes or does it only work against 'stupefy'? Please get back to me on that if you know. Thanks and I'll try to have an update up by Monday!


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: The usual applies…

Summary: Snape runs into old allies and foes…

Chapter 6

Harry's mouth gaped open. His eyes darted back to Ron who was bound and gagged. The redhead's face was screwed up in a show of vehemence. Pettigrew's eyes lowered to the boy in his arm. He thrust the knife harder into the boy's skin and a small drop of blood trickled down his neck. 

Harry made a move to grab Pettigrew's arm away from his friend but before he could, a strong arm wrapped itself around his waste, pulling him out of his bed. Not half a second later, a hand clapped down on his mouth. He too began to struggle furiously toward Ron but the arms that held him were too strong. 

Harry was jerked back and he heard the cold voice of a man whisper in his ear, "If you wake them up, we'll kill them."

Both boys settled down instantly. Harry submitting to being bound and silenced in the same manner as Ron with the hallow noise of the wind and Neville's snores as the only sounds that could be heard in the room. 

"Be careful with him, Nott," Pettigrew murmured to the man holding Harry. "The Dark Lord wants him unscathed."

Harry blanched at the mention of Voldemort. He had only narrowly escaped the man, if you could call him that, during his last encounter with him. 

Once Nott seemed satisfied with Harry's binds, he crooked his head to Pettigrew. "All right, let's go."

Pettigrew lead the way, his knife still shoved against Ron's throat. Nott followed closely dragging Harry with him. 

The four moved noiselessly down the stairway which led to the common area. Pettigrew shoved Ron through the portal leading out of the Gryffindor dormitory and waited as Nott made his way through with Harry. The portrait of the fat woman closed behind them and the two boys were shoved forward. 

"Where are we supposed to meet them?" Nott inquired of the small man. 

"At the Portkey," Pettigrew whispered back. "They should be on their way there. They've had enough time to get Snape."

Harry's eyes shot to Ron's at the mention of their professor. It was evident by the expression that the redhead wore that he was thinking the very same thing as Harry. _I knew it! I knew that he couldn't be on our side._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the man dragging him came to a halt. Pettigrew had also stopped, his head cocked to the side as if listening for something. 

Harry looked in the direction in which Pettigrew was listening. He could hear it too. Footsteps. 

"Come on," Pettigrew said, whisking Ron to the edge of the stone corridor, covering himself and the boy by shadows. Nott followed, yanking Harry with him. He shifted Harry into one arm and pulled out his wand with his free hand, holding it in front of him like a sword. 

The four were hidden in the darkness of the shadows behind a statue. The only thing illuminating the hall was moonlight pouring in through the soaring windows. Ron, however, was trying to be anything but hidden. Pettigrew had his work cut out for him by simply trying to hold on to the boy. Finally, Ron freed himself of his gags.

"You ungrateful prat!" His voice echoed through the passage. "My family took you in for twelve years!" He ducked Pettigrew's hand who was trying desperately to shut him up. "We fed you food from our table! We-"

The balding man had finally succeeded in silencing Ron but the outburst had not gone unnoticed by the owner of the footsteps. The paces had quickened and were nearing the source of the disturbance. 

Harry heart skipped a beat. Someone had heard them. Someone would save them. But Harry's hopes fell when he recognized two large figures rounding a bend in the hall. Crabbe and Goyle senior. 

Pettigrew and Nott stepped out of the shadows, bringing their captives with them. 

"Where's Snape?" Pettigrew snapped angrily.

Another surge of anger ran through Harry at that name.

Goyle shook his head, "We checked his office and his bedroom, he wasn't in either place."

Nott spoke next, "We're not going back without him. Find him!"

Crabbe glared back at the man but before he could voice a retort, the sound of another pair of footsteps floated to the ears of the group. It was too late to hide. The men flashed anxious looks to the bend that Crabbe and Goyle, moments before, had entered from. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Severus had stopped just short of Dumbledore's office. He was sure that he had heard voices echoing down the corridor on his left and he hadn't recognized the voices as belonging to Filch or Peeves. Tossing a fleeting look to the stone gargoyle, he pulled his wand out of his cloak and made his way down the hallway. 

As he got closer to the origin of the voices he could make out three distinctive tones. His eyes narrowed as the voices stopped abruptly. There was a bend ahead. If he was right, the owners of the voices would be just beyond it. Holding his wand out in front of his chest, he turned the corner.

He didn't believe the sight spread out in front of him. Three of the men in standing there, he had known as past allies as a Death Eater. The fourth man, he almost didn't believe it, was Peter Pettigrew. And to his horror, two of the men were holding two frightened looking boys. _No, not him…_

A smile curled Pettigrew's lips, "Speak of the Devil."

Taking his attention off of the condition of his two students, Severus turned to Pettigrew. "Back from the grave to hide behind children, Pettigrew?" his deep voice maintained its usual silkiness making it seem as if he was only mildly annoyed by the situation. 

"Lord Voldemort has requested that we collect you and the boy," Pettigrew's voice also kept its composure but his smile had faded somewhat. 

Severus only cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He paused for a moment and tilted his head as if he was considering an invitation to a social event. "Well, I don't think that we'll be accepting your invitation. You see, we are quite busy this time of year as you may recall from your days here." 

Ron shot a bewildered look to Harry who was staring at his professor in astonishment. What was he playing at?

Pettigrew's smile widened at the man, "Well, Snape, it really was an invitation." He then shot a meaningful look to Crabbe and Goyle who raised their wands, aiming them at Severus. 

Severus, remarkably, didn't seem at all put out by this. He stood, unmoved by the threat with his wand still poised. Dueling had always been one of his strong points and he knew for a fact that the four men in front of him were not on equal footing as he. As long as he could pull them into a fight, there was a chance of getting the two boys away from danger and calling the attention of other staff members. 

He turned his attention to the two assailants pointing their wands at him and smiled haughtily. "Dear me, two against one? No matter, you two put together were never any match for me even in school. And," he paused, surveying the two men up and down, "by the shaking of your hands, I doubt that either of you have been practicing since then."

Both men shot nervous glances at each other. Apparently, as Severus had pointed out, they were no more confident than they looked. 

"No, Snape," Pettigrew laughed. "It's not going to be like that."

"Oh?" Severus' voice was beginning to loose its calm edge. It was now beginning to exhibit some of the anger that was rising up in him. "Do you wish to fight me then?" He gave a disgusted snort. "You, who hid behind the robes of his friends?"

Harry flinched at the word 'friends.' His father had once protected this man who was now holding a knife to his best friend's throat. 

Pettigrew's smile had melted into a loathing glare. His grip on the boy in his arms tightened. Flashing the knife so that Severus could see it, a manic smile appeared on his face, though the look of loathing remained. 

Severus now held an expression of alarmed rage. "What is that boy to you or your lord?" he spat, losing his until now, well maintained self-control. 

"Drop your wand or I'll slit his throat," Pettigrew threatened. "You won't even have disarmed me by the time that my knife makes it to the other end of his neck."

Severus' eyes flashed to Harry who had now begun to struggle ferociously against the man restraining him. His eyes lingered on the boy despondently for a moment before turning back to Pettigrew. 

He sighed dejectedly and his shoulders sank as he tossed the wand to the man's feet. Pettigrew smiled triumphantly. He shoved Ron into Crabbe's arms as he stooped and retrieved the discarded wand in his silver hand. With a wicked look to the dark man, he crushed the wand in his fist.

Severus, who could only watch as his only means of defense fell into splinters at the short man's feet, now looked into Pettigrew's malevolent eyes. Narrowing his own eyes, he clenched his fists, determined not to show the anxiety trying to drive its way out of him. 

With some difficulty, Pettigrew tore his eyes from the defeated looking man in front of him. He turned to the two large men who looked as if they had regained their confidence now that the cards were in their favor. "Goyle," he said, jerking his head toward Severus. 

A fiendish smile rose on Goyle's lips as he moved in on the man. Severus stood stoically, now glaring at the large man affronting him. He knew that he was no match for him physically and running was out of the question. He couldn't leave those boys and even if he could, he didn't think he'd get very far without a wand. 

Reaching Severus, Goyle roughing twisted the man's arms behind his back, forcing Severus to exhale painfully. 

Pettigrew, no longer afraid of Severus, walked up to him with a cruel grin plastered on his face. "Not so tough without your wand, are you, Snape?"

Severus glared back. "I don't think you're one to lecture me on bravery, Pettigrew," he spat icily.

Pettigrew's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh?"

A think smile curved Severus' lips; he knew that he had hit a soft spot. "You're too much a coward to stand up to me on your own. You're too afraid to-"

Pettigrew's sliver fist met with Severus' stomach, forcing the man's body to curl as a few harsh coughs escaped his throat.

Pulling his head up, Severus stared defiantly into Pettigrew's eyes. His voice was dripping with a deep resentment. "You haven't changed at all. You're still a little boy, hiding behind his friends, too weak to fight his own battles."

Severus' tirade ended suddenly as Pettigrew's silver hand coiled itself tightly around his throat, cutting off his air completely. 

Pettigrew, teeth clenched, an insane glint in his eye, watched as the color began to drain from Severus' face.

Severus merely glared back, making no attempt to fight back which only succeeded in infuriating the bald man even more, enticing him to tighten his grip.

It was only when Severus seemed on the brink of passing out that the man withdrew his hand, leaving Severus' neck splotched with purpling bruises. 

The manic look faded from Pettigrew's eyes as Severus drew in several ragged breaths.

"Master wants you alive," he said, making on effort to hide the disappointment in his voice. "He misses having something to play with," he continued, casually running a hand down Severus' cheek. 

A disgusted glare screwed itself up on Severus' face as he made a move to pull away from the man's touch but Goyle, unrelentingly held him in place. 

Pettigrew gave Severus one last victorious smirk before raising his metallic colored hand above his head and bringing it crashing down into the side of Severus' head.

Severus' body fell limp in Goyle's arms, a trickle of blood streaming down the man's neck and staining his robes a shining crimson. 

Goyle shifted the unconscious body in his arms and heisted it over a broad shoulder to carry it more easily. 

"All right, let's go," Pettigrew said as he led the way out of the castle, across the grounds, and much to the boys' dismay, into the dark forest. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *              

 Author's note: Well, it rained all weekend at the lake so I had this chapter done for you guys by the time that I got back. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks to those who posted with responses about my questions :-) 


	7. Chapter7

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. 

Chapter 7

Harry began to trash about in Nott's arms. Scenes from the last time he met with Voldemort were flashing through his mind, but this time, it was Ron's body he saw in place of Cedric's. He chanced a look toward his friend who was now doing everything in his power to slow Crabbe down. 

It seemed hopeless. The only one there who was strong enough to fight these men was unconscious and bleeding from the head. And, to be quite honest, Harry still wasn't sure that he could trust the man. 

They were now passing Hagrid's cabin. For a moment, Harry thought of making a noise or doing something, anything to get the man's attention. But he didn't want to pull another one of friends in this mess. It was bad enough that Ron was there. What could he do?

A branch slapping across his face pulled him out of his thoughts and told him that they were now in the Dark Forrest. 

_Think, Harry, think. _He looked back toward Ron who was watching him. He knew that Ron was probably thinking the same thing that he was. He counted himself lucky to have a friend like Ron.

The boys were being pushed and dragged deeper and deeper into the forest. Harry didn't know how much time they had before they reached the Portkey. He had to find a way to get Ron, and hopefully himself, out of this. But he couldn't focus, he could think of anything.

Harry was again brought out of his thoughts as the group of men came to a halt. The three men who held a captive stood while Pettigrew stooped to the ground, brushing fallen leaves and twigs out of his way. Appearing to have found what he was searching for, he stood up again. He turned to the other men. "All right, you three, make sure that you keep a hold of them while we transport. Lord Voldemort does not repay mistakes with kindness." 

The other three men nodded and each moved closer to the Portkey, which to Harry looked suspiciously like a human finger bone. 

_This is it._ He thought as the four men extended their hands toward the bone. 

"On three," Pettigrew muttered. 

_No! No, this can't be happening!_

"One…"

_Stop, damn it!_

"Two..."

_Well, here goes nothing…_

"OUCH!" came Crabbe's painful cry as Harry's foot crashed onto his. "You little buggar!" Crabbe made a grab for Harry, completely forgetting about Ron who was pushed against the trunk of a tree.  

"Three."

A fearful look crossed Crabbe's  features. He wasn't about to be left behind here. He grabbed the Portkey just at the other three men did and in a flash, they were gone, leaving one boy behind.

Ron lay on the ground at the base of the tree that Crabbe had pushed him into watching helplessly as Harry and the five other men disappeared. With difficulty, he used the trunk of the tree to push himself up. His feet were free, but his hands were still fixed securely behind his back. He scuttled to the spot where he had last seen his friend. Dropping to his knees, he searched with his eyes for the bone. He was taking in quick, shallow breaths. Nothing but leaves, twigs, and dirt. 

_Just bloody perfect!_ He thought angrily. _Why Harry? Why can't you just leave him alone?_

Finding nothing, Ron got to his feet as quickly as he could. 

_Please be all right, Harry, please, _he thought as he began his sprint back to the Hogwarts grounds. The trees seemed to move by him rather slowly. His movements were restricted by his bound arms and they had not followed a path into the forest. He was almost positive that this was the way that they had come. But as he passed more and more trees, he couldn't help but feel that he was only running deeper into the wood. 

At last, after what seemed like hours to him, but in reality could only have been minutes, he saw the trees thinning and the moonlight shimmer through a break in the woods. 

_Finally!_

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath after reaching the edge of the forest. He was finding it rather difficult to breathe only through his nose while he was running.  

_Now what? I can't even open the castle gates with my arms behind my back._ His eyes darted over to a small hut over to his side. _Hagrid! _

He made his way to the cabin but came to a stop at the front door. He couldn't shout or knock so he began to kick the door, supporting himself with one leg. Loosing his balance, he fell over and landed with a thud in the bushes. 

Getting back up with a considerable amount of dirt covering his clothes, Ron flattened the side of his head against the door, listening for the sound of heavy footsteps. But the only thing he heard was loud snoring coming from the other end of the cabin.

_Oh, come on!_

Backing away from the door, he did the only thing he could think of. With a running start, he flung his body against the large wooden door. He repeated the process a few more times until he finally heard the large footsteps inside the cabin. 

Hagrid opened the door to his cabin with a sleepy look on his face, rubbing his eyes with one giant hand. His expression changed when he saw the boy sprawled out on the ground in front of him. 

"Ron?" he said in a perplexed tone. "What're ya doin' down there?" The man stooped down and lifted Ron to his feet with one hand.

Hagrid took the gag out of his mouth and Ron exploded. "It's Harry! He's gone! They've taken him!"

"Calm down now, who's taken Harry?" Hagrid said as he untied Ron's hands and dusted the boy off. 

"Hagrid, it's Voldemort!"

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Harry fell on his side when he landed. He seemed to have been the only one who fell because he saw four pairs of feet standing beside him on a cold stone floor. 

A pair of hands grasped him by the shoulders and raised him to his feet. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in what looked like an old castle, similar to Hogwarts but not kept up with as well. And it was certainly more dismal. The walls were made of stone and there were only a few windows. They seemed to be in a corridor. A tall, wooden door was standing across from them and there was a great deal of noise, as if there were several different voices trying to talk at once coming out of it. 

"Crabbe! Where's the boy?" Pettigrew looked at Crabbe's empty hands.

"He got away before we transported."

"Idiot!"

Crabbe looked angry but didn't respond. 

Pettigrew drew in a breath, regaining his composure. "Fine, that boy wasn't important anyway. Dumbledore would found out soon enough." Looking around to the men, he turned to the door. "Let's just go in. There's no reason to bring it up."

Crabbe pushed open the doors and Harry was pulled into a well lit room. The room was enormous. It was heated by two fire places that, together, almost took up an entire wall. What looked like a hundred people were gathered in the room, all of them wearing long, hooded, black robes with white masks covering their faces.

The mass parted and made way for the group to move to the other end of the room where a thin, serpent-like man sat, smiling evilly in an ornate oak chair.

"Ah, Wormtail, I see that you have returned. And," he cast a look to Harry and Severus, "you have been successful."

Harry wanted to cringe at the voice but he forced himself to stand as erect as Nott's grip would allow. His teeth clenched together as an excruciating pain filled his scar.

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's Note: Ok, I know that was really short but I've been dreading writing this chapter for a while. It's just a necessary evil to get onto better parts… I'd really like to know what you guys think of the story so far and where it's going. It's probably going to end up being really long so I hope you guys like long fics. Anyway, keep up the reviews, I really appreciate the good and the bad :-) 


	8. Chapter8

****

Disclaimer: Ok, last disclaimer… I'm getting tired of writing these so just assume that this disclaimer applies for any future chapters as well as this one. I don't own the characters or anything else that J. K. Rowling dreamed up. I'm not making any money off of this story. I am merely posting this as a means of personal entertainment and in the hopes that those who read it will enjoy it. 

Author's note: As one of my reviewers pointed out (Thank you so much, this is why I need you guys to respond), I was vague about the reasoning that, while Ron was kidnapped, a huge deal wasn't made by his escape. Basically, Voldemort gave Pettigrew orders to bring Harry unharmed. So, Pettigrew took Ron as a means of forcing Harry to come quietly, without a fight. And the fact that Ron escaped wasn't a big disappointment to Pettigrew because Voldemort only asked for Harry and Severus to be brought back to him. He assumes that Dumbledore will guess what has happened by the next morning anyway due to the absence of the two who they did successfully make off with. And the reason that he doesn't want to mention Ron's escape to Voldemort is more of a loosing face issue. Ok, hope that covers everything. Let me know if I was unclear about anything else. Thanks to the person who pointed that out!

Summary: Harry sees his loathed professor in a new light…

Chapter 8

Harry watched in horror as Voldemort stood up from his chair and strolled elegantly toward the ragtag group. His black robes billowed behind him, casting dancing shadows on the walls. The serpentine man stopped at Goyle who was still carrying Severus' body. 

Goyle bent his body so that he could easily slide Severus off of his shoulder. He was now supporting the unconscious man's weight by wrapping his arms around the man's torso and arms, constraining the man's body against his own. Severus' upper body leaned forward limply and a curtain of black hair fell over his features, draping his eyes. A small pool of blood was forming on the stone floor underneath his dripping cut.

Voldemort put a hand under Severus' chin and tilted the man's head upward. With the other hand, he extended a long, slender finger to Severus' cheek and traced the blood's path back to the wound, smearing a coat of blood onto the finger. Voldemort, preoccupied with the blood, let Severus' head fall and turned his attention to Harry. 

"Harry Potter," he said, finally taking his eyes off the blood. A cruel smile crept up the man's features. "Welcome to my home." His voice was inhumanly high pitched and airy. 

Harry's breathing had become rather rapid and shallow and his heartbeat was reaching unnatural levels. A mixture of anger and fear coursed through his veins.

Voldemort strode toward Harry until their faces were only inches apart. The pain splitting through Harry's scar was reaching a new intensity. 

"Things will be different this time, Mr. Potter. No mother to save you, no way to escape from your fate." Voldemort ran the blood stained finger down Harry's cheek, leaving a crimson trail with his finger. A wave of pain flowed through Harry's entire body at the man's touch. He wanted to scream out in agony but his mouth was still stuffed with the cloth.

Voldemort's hand withdrew, leaving Harry breathing hard through his nose. "This time, you will fight me in a fair duel and you will die," he sneered. "And then all will know that I have returned, more powerful than before. All who oppose me will die like you, like your parents died saving you."

Harry was seething. Anger was beginning to overshadow his fear. 

"Leave him alone," a weak voice interrupted Voldemort's tirade.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he turned his back on Harry. 

Severus was staring directly at the wizard, holding his head up with difficulty. The blood had begun to dry on his face and in his hair, his black locks, still fallen over his eyes. "What's the matter Voldemort? Too afraid to stand up to a full grown wizard?" At this, another wave of outrage went through the throng. 

Voldemort gave a slight scoff of a laugh, a cunning smile returning to his face. "How very touching, Severus. Trying to take my attention away from the boy? I was unaware that you two were so close," his high, scratchy voice mocked Severus with every syllable.

Severus masked his fear behind a defiant front. He remained silent. He had succeeded in getting the dark wizard's attention off of the boy even if the wizard knew what he was doing. 

Voldemort now stepped toward the restrained man. Cupping the man's chin with one hand, he surveyed the man's neck and blood encrusted wound. "I really must apologize for the way that Wormtail has treated you," he said in a mock-apologetic tone, "You see he was quite hurt when you did not return to the fold with the rest of my faithful Death Eaters." He raised a hand to indicate the crowd surrounding them. "And, I must admit, Severus," he voice had now taken on a more serious manner, "that I was a bit surprised to find that one of my brightest followers had not returned to me."

Severus glared back, now standing on his own feet, shifting in Goyle's constraining arms, but he still remained silent. He had seen many in his position before, the subject of Voldemort's antagonism. Talking had usually made things worse for his victims. 

Voldemort continued, unaffected by Severus' silence. "I thought to myself that perhaps you had not felt my call. But then," he grasped Severus' arm, pulling his sleeve up to reveal the mark, "I didn't think that this was possible to ignore." He placed two fingers on the mark that was now glowing red. 

Severus tensed in Goyle's arms. He refused to show any sign of weakness but the pain was excruciating. His arm felt like an icy fire was licking through the skin to the bone. He stopped breathing, and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He would not give that man the satisfaction.

After a few moments of indulgence, Voldemort retracted his grasp on Severus. "I thought not," a hint of pleasure was evident in his voice. 

Severus was now taking in slow, calculated breaths. "I wouldn't come back to you if my life depended on it," he spat angrily.

An expression of vehemence flashed on Voldemort's face. 

Severus' head was knocked sideways has Voldemort's hand slapped across it. 

Harry couldn't believe what was happening or what he was feeling. He was actually outraged at the treatment of his Potions professor whom he hated. He began to struggle again in Nott's arms, ignoring the pain on his forehead.

Voldemort crooked his neck toward the boy. "Don't worry, Potter, I haven't forgotten about you," he said in a malicious tone. 

Over Voldemort's shoulder, Harry caught a meaningful look from Severus. He had never seen that look from his professor before. It actually looked as if the man cared about him and was genuinely worried for him. 

"Take him to the dungeon, Nott. I have unfinished business with Severus," Voldemort said, turning his attention back to the man in Goyle's arms. 

Nott nodded and pulled Harry away through the crowd. The mass made way for them to pass, each staring at Harry and some throwing him snide remarks as he passed but Harry didn't notice. He was busy resisting Nott and trying to look back at the dark man, now the center of attention in the room. Soon, his view was disrupted by the giant wooden door closing behind him as Nott jerked him onward. 

They passed several corridors on each side of them, turned down some and disregarded others. Harry, however, had no idea which way they had gone. His thoughts were with the man now at the mercy of Voldemort. He wondered angrily if the man was dead or being tortured now. 

Finally, the two came to a locked door. Nott pulled out his wand once again and waved it in front of the lock. The sound of metal unlatching reached Harry's ears and Nott pushed him forward into another room that consisted of a smaller room which was enclosed on one side by bars and the other sides by three stone walls. Nott pushed Harry through the room and threw in into the portion of the room behind the bars. Latching the bars behind him, Nott threw a spiteful sneer at Harry and left him lying on the stone floor, still bound and gagged. 

Harry heard the sound of Nott's footsteps leaving the room and the sound of the lock on the door to the corridor latch once again. 

*****

Severus watched as Harry was forced out of the room. He was wondering why Voldemort hadn't killed the two of them already. Well, he supposed he knew why he hadn't killed the boy. He would probably want to make a show of his death to ensure that there was no doubt that he had returned. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Voldemort spoke again. 

"Well Severus, I think that it is about time for your punishment to commence."

Severus cringed inwardly. He knew that this had been coming but he hadn't known when it would come. He only hoped that it was quick, but he knew the Dark Lord's style better than that. 

"As you have betrayed us all, I think it fitting that your punishment should lye with us all."

Goyle instinctively dropped Severus, who landed on his hands and knees on the floor, and back away into the crowd, pulling out his wand as the others in the mass were doing.

A vindictive smile crossed Voldemort's lips as his raised his wand and uttered the horrible word.

Pain as Severus had never felt before flooded his entire body. He felt as if a fire were licking at his skin from the core of his bones that now felt as if they were melting. He screamed in agony, wishing, pleading inwardly for death. 

He couldn't tell how long the curse had lasted the first time. After Voldemort had had his fill, he kicked Severus' crumpled body to the Death Eaters. One by one, he watched as they tortured Severus. Some had preferred the use of their wands while others had favored more conventional methods such as kicking and beating. 

Time seemed to pass slowly as Severus was kicked back and forth between members of the society. When suddenly, the crowd went silent. A figure, dressed like the others, but with long, white-blonde hair flowing from his mask towered above the mangled body.

"Something wrong, Lucius?" a hint of disappointment hung in Voldemort's voice. 

Lucius looked up from the heap before him. "No, my Lord, I only do not desire to soil myself with such filth," came the cold reply. The pale man lifted a foot and nudged Severus' body away from his own with it. 

Voldemort looked across the floor to the spot where Severus lay. "Very well, Lucius. I think that's enough for one night, but I am not done with him yet." The cruel air was back in the snake-like man's voice. "Goyle, escort Severus to his room with Mr. Potter."

Goyle walked forward and lifted the body onto his shoulders once again. 

Severus breathed slowly. His very bones and muscles ached from the curses and the beatings. He didn't know why he was still alive. He knew that in the past, Voldemort had kept favorite prisoners around for a time for his amusement. Perhaps that was all that he amounted to now, a demented man's toy. 

The last noise that he heard before the wooden door slammed belonged to the dark wizard himself. "Lucius, a word with you."

*****

Severus was taken down the same passages as Harry had been some time ago. Unlike Harry, he knew exactly where he was. He had been to this castle many times before as a Death Eater and then as a spy for Dumbledore. He knew where he was being taken. 

He made no attempt to struggle. He was too weak at this point and even if he managed to escape from Goyle, where would he go? He was thousands of miles away from Hogwarts, his only refuge. 

With a sickening thud, he found himself on the same stone floor where he had seen so many before him. He listened as the bars slammed shut and Goyle's footsteps died away. Finally, the latch of the iron lock. 

Gingerly, he pushed himself into a sitting position. His whole body ached in protest. A muffled noise from the back of the cell caught his attention. He twisted his neck in the direction of the sound and found that it belonged to the boy who was still bound, laying, shivering on the floor. For the first time, Severus noticed that the boy was only in his thin nightclothes. He wasn't even wearing shoes.

Grasping an iron bar with one hand, he pulled himself to his feet and limped weakly over to Harry. He kneeled at the boy's side and removed the gag.

"Where's Weasley?" he asked as Harry tried to swallow for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"The Dark Forrest," came the simple reply. 

Severus detected a hint of uneasiness. Well, that wasn't entirely unexpected considering. "Why did they leave him there?" he continued as he moved to the ropes binding the boy's arms.

"I…erm… stepped on Crabbe's foot right before everyone grabbed the Portkey and he let go of Ron," Harry explained, the uneasiness now apparent in his manner. It sounded rather silly when he told his professor out loud but it had been the only thing he could think of at the time. 

Severus nodded. "Good. He'll tell Dumbledore."

Harry, now rubbing his freed wrists, looked at the man and took in his appearance. He seemed rather weak. His voice didn't hold its customary smoothness. Instead, it sounded hoarse. Even his face had a greenish tint to it. 

Severus looked the boy over. All in all, he didn't seem in too bad a condition except for the blood on his face. "Are you hurt?" he said, indicating the crimson streak and breaking the awkward silence.

Harry looked confused for a moment, then after realizing what the man was referring to, shook his head. "It's actually blood from your head," he muttered, a bit unexplainably embarrassed by this. 

Severus nodded. He stood up once again and began pulling off his cloak. "How's your scar?"

"What?"

"Your scar. Dumbledore told me that it hurt when you were close to Voldemort," he said as if making polite conversation. 

"Um, yeah, a little," Harry answered meekly, taking his hand which had been clutching his forehead away. 

To Harry's amazement, Severus wrapped his own cloak around the boy and picked him up, carrying him to a corner of the cell. Sensing the tenseness of the boy, he sighed. "Just try to relax. I'll do what I can for you but I haven't done this in a very long time so you'll have to bear with me."

Harry only nodded in shock as the man sat down and pulled Harry into his lap. He wasn't, to say the least, entirely comfortable with the situation. 

Placing a hand over the boy's forehead, he began chanting in a low murmur. Harry listened to the chant in an awkward silence. It was in a language that he had never heard before but it was strangely relaxing. Soon, he felt the pain in his scar die away. His muscles were now beginning to relax. Minutes later, he was fast asleep in the man's arms. 

Severus looked down at the boy cradled in his arms when he felt his breathing steady and his body relax. He continued to whisper his chant quietly and he slowly began rocking the boy back and fourth. He turned his eyes to stare blankly at a pot in the floor, lost in his thoughts. 

*****

Author's Note: Ok, hope that gets several aw's for Severus ;-) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Definitely one of my favorite's to write. I know that it could've been written a lot better but it's late and I want to go to bed :-( As always, thanks to those who have reviewed so far. The reviews motivate me to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. Sorry that this one took longer than usual but I had a bout of writer's block for a while and for some reason I was unable to post for about four days (You guys are so spoiled)… Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter9

****

Chapter 9

Severus didn't know how long he had sat there with the boy in his arms. He had stopped chanting a while ago when his throat had gone too dry to speak any longer.

There was no window in the dungeon to indicate how much time had passed. It seemed as if ages had come and gone since he had been thrown in the stone room with the boy. He was now beginning to shiver slightly. Winter had almost come and in the mountains, where the castle sat, he could only imagine how cold it was outside.

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts when the bundle, cradled in his arms, shifted. He looked at the boy for a long time. He looked much younger than fifteen, asleep against the man's chest, rising up and down with the movements of Severus' breathing.

For a moment he glared at the boy. He looked every bit like James. Everything from the hair to the glasses made this boy a perfect replica of his father. Well, everything except for the eyes. His eyes belonged to Lilly. Those infuriating eyes that reminded him daily of her. 

Severus sighed quietly, taking his eyes away from the boy. Since the boy had arrived at Hogwarts, he had constantly been at odds with himself, caught between an internal struggle to hate the boy because of James or to love him because of Lilly. Hate had won out on most occasions. It was the easier than love and it certainly didn't hurt nearly as much. 

Another irritated exhale escaped through his nose. He brought his eyes back to the boy. As much as he wanted to hate him, he couldn't. He had to find a way to get this boy to safety, this boy, who was supposed to save them all and who was now sleeping helplessly in his arms. 

Feeling Harry shiver slightly in his arms, Severus wrapped his arms tighter around him. Harry responded by nuzzling his head under the man's chin and mumbling something incoherent.

Harry had lodged his head in a way that prevented Severus' gaze from falling on him. The man now fixed his eyes on a spot on the stone floor. He had to get the boy out of this place, away from Voldemort. But that was much easier said than done. 

*****

Lucius strode across the room, through the slowly dissolving mass, and on to his lord. Voldemort had dismissed the rest of his servants, desiring privacy for his conversation with Lucius. The room was finally empty with the exception of Voldemort, Lucius, and Pettigrew. 

"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed in an annoyed tone, "leave us."

Pettigrew looked quite taken aback. He was not accostomed to his master dismissing him in such a manner. He shot a suspicious look to Lucius before sulkily leaving the room, heading in the directing of the cell containing the two prisoners. 

Voldemort watched as Pettigrew took his leave while Lucius' attention never wavered from the man in front of him. Finally, the serpentine man looked to the aristocrat. "I want him back, Lucius," Voldemort said in a commanding voice. 

"Sir?" Lucius said, the confusion evident in his voice.

"You know who I am speaking of," Voldemort continued. "You two were friends once, were you not?"

Lucius' eyebrows furrowed in understanding. "Yes, master, Severus and I were once close."

Voldemort's lips curled into a smirk. "Then you know of his weaknesses."

Lucius merely nodded in response. He could guess where his lord was going with this. 

"Then you will know how to manipulate them to bring him back into the fold." Voldemort was watching Lucius closely, studying his reactions.

Lucius has already picked up on this and was doing his best to hide any feelings behind an emotionally detached mask. "Yes, Lord, I will merely take away from him that which he values most, his control."

Voldemort's eyes gave Lucius another studious scan. "Explain."

Lucius took in a long breath. "When Severus was very young, his parents were killed by a werewolf. He was then placed in the custody of his grandmother who was very old and could not properly take care of a child. He was under her close watch constantly until he went off to Hogwarts. She died during his second year." Lucius paused for a moment.

"Go on, Lucius."

"Ever since his grandmother died, he has desired nothing more than control of his fate, his environment, everything. He hated himself for not being capable of saving his parents. And his hatred grew as time went by with his grandmother. He hated himself for being so weak. He's vulnerable when he's not in total control because it makes him feel like the weak, helpless little boy that he used to be."

Voldemort turned his attention to Severus' dried blood on his fingertip. "No one leaves me, Lucius, no one. Bring him back to me by any means necessary."

Lucius took this as his dismissal. Bowing slightly, he turned on his heel and left the room.

*****

Hagrid bounded across the grounds of Hogwarts with Ron following distantly, obviously unable to keep up with the man's long strides.

The two made their way through the entrance to the castle and onward through the corridors stopping only at the gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office. 

Hagrid quickly gave the password and the gargoyle's wings moved out of the way, revealing a stone staircase. 

Hagrid was in the office in a matter of seconds, followed closely by a panting Ron.

An old man with a long beard looked up at the sudden intrusion with a concerned look in his eyes. "Hagrid? Mr. Weasley?" he greeted, eyeing the owners of the names as he spoke them. "What is all of this about?"

"It's Harry, professor," Hagrid belted out. 

"Harry? What about him?" Dumbledore spoke in a calm but anxious voice.

"He's been kidnapped! They took him to You-know, to Voldemort," Ron said, finally catching his breath. 

"Explain," the worry was now evident in the elder man's voice.

Ron explained everything for the headmaster. Hagrid listened intently as he had not heard the entire story until now. 

When the boy was finished, Dumbledore stood up. "Send an owl to Sirius and Remus. Then, inform Professor McGonagall of the situation. Tell her to gather the staff and bring them to my office. Once you are done, please go back to your dormitory. I think that there is no more danger tonight." he said to Ron. 

The redhead nodded and bolted to the owlery as quickly as he could. 

Turning to Hagrid, Dumbledore sighed. "It is as we have feared. We can only hope that Harry and Severus escape."

*****

Severus brought his head up when he heard the wooden door outside of his cell unlatch and open. Pettigrew was standing in the doorway, looking at the two in the corner of the cell vindictively.

Severus stood slowly, bringing a groggy Harry up with him. His muscles and bones still hurt from the previous abuse that they sustained earlier and the cold floor had done nothing to help ease the pain.

Harry was now standing on his own, looking back at the short man furiously. He started for the edge of the bars enclosing the cell but a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Don't," Severus whispered to the boy as he pushed him behind the shelter of his form. 

Harry tried to pull away, but Severus backed the boy and himself into a corner, away from the bars.

Pettigrew smiled maliciously as he pulled his wand out and pointed it toward the dark man who was now protecting Harry from Pettigrew's view with his body.

*****

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry that this is so short. The next few chapters might be like that because I won't have 24 hour access to a computer for about a week and I'm visiting friends and family. Also, I watched Galaxy Quest the night before last and couldn't picture Severus without the fins on his head. So, tonight I had to watch Pride and Prejudice *swoons* and get the sexy Rickman back in my head before continuing… I'm so sad for thinking that a man that is only two years younger than my grandfather is sexy… I hope my boyfriend still loves me after he reads that. Well, he is completely perfect and very forgiving of my faults so I can only assume that he will ;-) 


	10. Chapter10

****

Chapter 10

Harry continued to struggle against the Severus, despite his unrelenting protection. This man was the reason that his parents were dead, the reason that his godfather had spent the last twelve years in prison, the reason that Harry wasn't just a normal kid, growing up carefree like all of his friends. 

Severus held the boy behind him despite his stubborn attempts to free himself. He glared at the man pointing the wand at him. "What do you want, Pettigrew?"

Pettigrew smirked at the coldness in the dark man's voice. "How very sweat of you to look after the boy even after what Lily and James did to you." He held a cruelly satisfied gaze. 

Harry could feel the man's body tense defensively and his breathing become unstable. He didn't understand why this man cared about him. Why he had done what he had. But at the moment, he was occupied with his fury involving the other man.

"I was unaware that Voldemort allowed his servants to pay social calls on his prisoners. Do whatever it was you came to do, Pettigrew." There was a hint of resignation in Severus' customary sardonic voice as if he had already accepted his fate.

The little man grasping his wand moved closer to the bars separating him from his target. Harry could feel Severus attempting to steady his breathing. 

Suddenly, Harry felt the man's grip on him loosen as the man was lifted into the air. Eyes wide, he turned his attention to Pettigrew who was directing the man's movements with his wand.

Severus looked as if someone was pulling him up into the air by his waist. His body was bent, causing his hair to form a curtain around his eyes. Harry could see by the way that he was holding himself, that every muscle in the man's body must be contracted in uncertainty. He saw the man take his eyes off of Pettigrew and turn them to fall upon himself. He wasn't exactly sure what the look had meant. It seemed as if the man couldn't decide what he felt the stongest: fear, anger, or concern. 

The man's eyes were torn off of the boy when Pettigrew abruptly swished his wand, bringing Severus' body crashing into a stone wall with a sickening crunch. The form fell limply to the ground. Harry was sure that the man must be unconscious but to his surprise, he saw his professor slowly pushing himself up to his feet. His legs held him up shakily but he was still glaring resolutely, refusing to give Pettigrew the satisfaction of breaking his spirit. 

Harry turned his eyes to the short man when Pettigrew gave a curt laugh. "Really, Snape, would it kill you to show a little fear?" He raised his wand once again at the man, but Harry had had enough and was now standing directly between Pettigrew and Severus. "Now who's hiding behind children?" he added triumphantly.

Severus moved to push the boy behind the protection of his body once again, but Harry pulled away from his grip, giving the man a stubborn glare. But Harry was completely taken aback at the next look from his professor. He had expected a rebuke but he was given a pleading look instead. 

"Potter, please," it was barely a whisper. Harry dropped his guard at this and Severus took advantage of the situation. Grabbing the boy's wrist, he pulled him out of the line of fire and back under the protection of his own body. 

Almost as soon as he had, he felt his body being lifted once again but this time, the back of his head came into contact with iron bars. 

Harry rushed to his side, completely forgetting Pettigrew who was still looming behind the bars with a satisfied smile.

A small squeak escaped the man's throat and a stream of blood produced itself from his lips. Even after this, however, Severus again pushed himself to his feet against the protests of the boy who he was once again pulling behind himself. His vision was blurred and it was difficult to balance. Despite this, he gave a slightly unstable scoff at Pettigrew. "You haven't changed at all, Pettigrew. You're still afraid to participate in an even dual. You need these bars to protect yourself against an unarmed man. You're just as pathetic as I remember you," Severus spat, his voice dripping with disdain. 

The smile on Pettigrew's face disappeared completely. It was replaced by a look of loathing, equal to that of the one that Severus was shooting at him. He raised his wand for the final blow, but before he could utter the curse, it was blasted out of his hand. 

Stunned into silence at the sudden occurrence, the three looked in the direction of where the blast had come from. Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway, his wand poised gracefully in his outstretched arm. "That will do, Pettigrew," he said in a businesslike manner.

Harry was pulled back into himself when he felt the body that had shielded him from danger sink to the stone floor. Severus had finally lost his battle with his body's desire to fall into unconsciousness. 

*****

Author's note: Yes, thank you to those who corrected me on this, I meant Sense and Sensibility, not Pride and Prejudice. I would give anything to have my boyfriend look at me the same way Alan did when he first saw Kate Winslet… *sigh* Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed. I know that this is really short. I hate this computer with a passion. I'm looking forward to getting back to mine at home… There's an upcoming scene during the next chapter that's going to be so angsty that I can't wait to write it. But I want it to be really good so I may wait until I get home on Tuesday to write it. I don't know, depends on how much time I have until then… Well, let me know what you guys think. I know there's not too much to review but I would still appreciate any input :-) 


	11. Chapter11

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry that it took me so long to get this posted! I'm going to keep this going as if the 5th book didn't happen. I might use spells and stuff but I'll leave the plot of the OOTP alone. And I will definitely finish this story by the middle of August. I hate it when people don't finish their fics but when I go back to school I'll be too busy to write. Oh, and as a warning, some of this is a little cheesy. I apologize beforehand for that, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway :-)

Summary: Lucius and Severus have a little chat…

Chapter 11

Lucius Malfoy observed from a chair as a pair of house elves tended to the motionless form lying in his bed. He had been one of the few that were given a room in the Dark Lord's resumed lair. The Dark Lord had called upon Lucius often and he found it more convenient to harbor the man near by. The majority of his other followers, however, remained at their own homes. Too many absences would raise suspicion and as long as the ministry was unaware that he had returned, he would face little interference. 

The blonde man watched one of the creatures scamper away from the bed with a bloody cloth, apparently used to clean the dark man's head wounds. Pettigrew had certainly put him in worse condition than Lucius was happy about. But he didn't understand why Severus had done what he had. He knew that the man hated the boy. Why was he protecting Potter? 

The house elf had returned carrying a clean cloth and recommenced dabbing at the man's head. The other elf, satisfied with Severus' lip, had moved down to his torso and was now unbuttoning the man's shirt.

Lucius sighed irately. He remembered when Pettigrew was in school with Severus and himself. Pettigrew had never done anything like this. He had never shown any competency in dueling. Why did he now choose to unmask this ability and lash out at Severus? The fat little man had hated both of them as boys but he was forced to cooperate with Lucius under the Dark Lord. But why hadn't he fought back when they were young? Perhaps he had only recently acquired these new skills. But that was rather unlikely given the power and skill affording them.

Lucius lifted his eyes, intending only a glance to note the progress that had been made. But what he saw kept his eyes from dropping back. Severus' pale chest was splashed in black and blue bruises, which was expected. What had caught his eye was the dwindling size of the man. 

Getting to his feet, Lucius walked to the bed side, grabbing one of the elves by the tea towel and shoving it away. His face was skewed with an uncharacteristic look of mixed concern and anger. He had met with Severus only six months ago and he was certain that the man lying in front of him had not been this thin at that time. As his expression evolved into one of untainted anger, he silently cursed Severus and his infamous neglect for his own health. 

The other elf started to tremble with the seething man so close. He small hands shook as they wiped the blood and grime away from a wound. Looking up, Lucius directed his anger toward the small creature. "Are you done cleaning the wounds?" he spat in a furious voice. 

The elf jumped at the tone and nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes, Sir."

Lucius stalked to the corner beside the bed where he had thrown the other elf. Grabbing it by the back of the tea towel once again, he flung it to the bed side. "Then get on with it!"

Both elves were now shaking uncontrollably. One held its trembling hands over Severus' head while the other held its hands over the man's torso. They began mumbling an ancient incantation together, each slightly rotating their palms over the man's body. 

Lucius looked on as Severus' wounds began to progressively fade away. Turning to the two creatures, he said snidely, "Leave us."

The two elves turned on their heels and all but ran from the room as if an enraged dragon lay behind them. 

Lucius turned his attention back to his boyhood companion. His eyes lingered on Severus' face for a few moments with an unreadable expression before returning to his chair in the opposite corner of the room to wait for the man to regain consciousness. 

However, he did not have to wait long before he noticed a hand twitch in the bed, a sign that Severus was nearing consciousness. Blowing a rush of air through his nose, he stood from his station and strolled casually to the man's right side. He then sat on the edge of the bed with his back to the man and stared out of the window that lay directly across from him. It was a miserable day in the mountains. It was nearing midday but the sky outside was gray and clouded over, threatening rain. 

Another stir from Severus brought Lucius' attention back to the man. He noticed that Severus' head was now resting on its cheek, facing the other wall. His lips had also begun to twitch, reminding Lucius of his friend as an adolescent. He knew only had a few more moments' silence for reflection telling from the signs of wakefulness. He still didn't know exactly what he was going to say to the man. Severus was a very proud man, one of his qualities that had attracted Lucius to him in the first place. Yet, that quality would only be a hindrance at the moment.

Lucius' eyes now fell to Severus' rising and falling bare chest. The elves had not bothered in their haste to refasten the many buttons on the shirt. He noticed that the man's breathing was loosing its irregularity, a distinct sign that he would wake soon.

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Severus' eyes flickered open. He stared straight out waiting for his eyes to focus noting to himself that he felt oddly relaxed and comfortable.

"Would you like something to drink?" a drawling voice next to him said. 

Severus, muscles tensing at the intruding voice, bolted into a position that fell somewhere between sitting and laying down where he supported himself with his elbows. He pointed his eyes in the direction of the voice and his eyes finally focused on the man sitting next to him, Lucius.

 "Or perhaps," Lucius' eyes lowered themselves from Severus' and rested on the man's exposed torso, "something to eat?" His voice still held the casually elegant tone. 

Severus followed the man's gaze with his own eyes. His face contorted into a glare as he hastily began buttoning his shirt from the bottom to the top. 

"No? Watching your figure, then?" Lucius said, intentionally trying to goad Severus into speaking.

"What do you want, Lucius?" Severus spat, clasping the last button. "Is there a reason that I'm still alive?"

Lucius smiled a not unkind smile. "Glad to see that you've still got your spirit. At least that's one thing that Dumbledore hasn't stripped you of."

Severus slid off then opposite side of the bed gracefully and got to his feet. He grabbed one of the ornate bed's four posters to support himself until he reacquainted his legs with a standing position. "Why don't we just skip the pleasantries, Lucius? What is it that you want?" he said dryly. 

Lucius got to his feet and strode to the chair that he had been sitting in previously. Seating himself, he stretched out a hand, offering Severus a nearby chair. 

Severus shook his head slightly, glaring at the man, and remained distanced from him in the opposite corner of the room. 

Lucius politely nodded before speaking. "You look tired. Have you been sleeping well?"

Severus shot the man an exasperated look. "Get to the point, Lucius," he demanded impatiently.

Lucius' lip curled into a halfway smirk. "As you wish, Severus." He took in a deep breath before beginning again. "The Dark Lord has missed your services."

Severus scoffed. 

Lucius raised a single eyebrow but continued. "It is his desire that you return to the fold, Severus. And, mine as well."

Severus narrowed his eyes and disgusted with the man in front of him, diverted his gaze to the only window in the room, noting the weather and guessing the time of day. "There are many who could offer the same services to the Dark Lord."

"Yes, but none so well as you," Lucius said in a smooth voice. 

Severus turned back to the man. "What does it matter how well the potion works as long as it achieves its intended purpose? What does he really want from me?"

Lucius sighed. "Does it really matter?" he asked. "He is giving you the second chance that he has never offered anyone before."

"Really, Lucius, you make this 'second chance' of his sound as it is a great kindness on his part."

"He doesn't like being made to look the fool." Lucius said dryly. "Your departure from our ranks did not sit well with him."

Severus gave a unmodest snort. "My departure? Is that what has offended him enough to being me back to this retched place?" He began pacing in his small corner, wrapping his arms around himself in a manner in which it was difficult to determine consoling or defensive. "Tell me, Lucius, do you not find it at all suspicious that Dumbledore trusts me to the vicinity that he does?"

Lucius raised both eyebrows momentarily. "A bit, yes, but you've always had a gift for talking your way out of trouble."

"Do you really think that the Ministry of Magic would allow a former Death Eater to teach at Hogwarts? Do you think that even Dumbledore's forgiveness stretches so far?" Severus, though still occupying his corner of the room, had stopped pacing and was staring directly into Lucius' eyes.

Lucius only looked unflinchingly back into Severus' dark orbs. Though the atmosphere was tense in the small compartment, neither man showed any sign of awkwardness. Both men stood proudly, emitting an aura of elegance. Severus looked the part of scholar while Lucius looked the part of aristocrat. 

"Surely," said Lucius, "you found similar ways of avoiding Azkaban as the rest of us."

"No, Lucius, my way of 'avoiding Azkaban' was much different than yours."

"I highly doubt that, Severus." Lucius' voice was loosing its calm and becoming a bit more strained.

"Oh? Think back on all of the occasions that we've seen each other since the fall of the Dark Lord. Can you recall one occasion that we spoke of my trial?" Severus spat acidly. 

Lucius looked as if a thought had just occurred to him. 

Severus, however, did not give up his tirade. "There was no trial, Lucius." He let this sink in for a moment before continuing. "I was a spy for Dumbledore."

Lucius' mouth was parted slightly. For a small amount of time he looked as if he was attempting to make sounds with his mouth but nothing came out. Eventually, he muttered, "Why?"

Severus' lip curled in repulsion. "How can you ask me that? You of all people should understand."

Lucius looked even more pale than normal. By his facial expression, it was apparent that, though he was not completely over the shock of what had come out of the other man's mouth, he was regaining control of his thoughts and becoming angrier by the second. "Understand? And what exactly is it that I should understand?" he said darkly.

Severus' eyes narrowed and he averted his eyes back to the conveniently placed window. "You remember what happened shortly after I accepted the mark," he said in an eerily calm voice. 

Lucius' eyes darted to the man's arms that were now folded across his chest. His face became the image of someone recalling an unpleasant memory from far in the past. "You never said why," he said in a voice so solemn that Severus turned his back completely to his friend, hiding his own somber expression. 

"You knew me better than anyone. I didn't think that I had to," Severus said, the customary smoothness in his voice now sounding strained.      

Lucius' expression evolved into a look of contemptuous pain. "I was only seventeen and I found my best friend on the bathroom floor, surrounded in his own blood that was streaming from his own wrists that he had just slit!" he shouted, his breathing becoming harsh and unsteady. "You never said why. You never so much as apologized for putting me through that! You just went on as if nothing had happened."

Severus turned back to meet Lucius' eyes, wearing an empty expression. "And you," he said scornfully, "never apologized for saving my life."

Lucius' mouth gaped open, loosing all sense of his customary reserved elegance. He stalked across the room, diminishing the distance between himself and Severus. 

Severus stood his ground in quiet resolve, only peering gravely into Lucius' furious eyes. A fraction of a second later, he found himself on the stone floor, his lip and nose aching, and his face turned toward the ground. 

Lucius towered above the man, breathing hard with his fists clenched tightly at his side.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's note: Ok, sorry that I left off in the place that I did but I'm really tired and I wanted to get something posted before I left on vacation. Also, I know the whole healing scene was cheesy but it's not really important, so I will just ask your forgiveness on that. As always, thank you very much for reading this and keep letting me know what you think :-) Until the next post!   


	12. Chapter12

Summary: Picking up from last time…

Chapter 12

Lucius' breathing gradually slowed and steadied itself. Severus remained on the floor with his upper body twisted toward the stone flooring for a few moments before turning himself onto his back. A smear of blood originating from his lip onto his chin stood out against his pale complexion.

"Feel better?" Severus said spitefully. 

Lucius sighed, his breathing finally back to its normal pace. "Severus, I'm sorry," he said with a little more contrition in his tone than he customarily allowed from himself.

Severus, now using his elbows to support his upper body, waved a hand dismissively, aware that he was somewhat disserving of the other man's ill will. 

Slightly lowering himself, Lucius offered Severus a hand, "Here then," he said shortly. 

Severus accepted the extended hand and pushed himself up with his free arm while Lucius pulled with his. Once the dark man was back on his feet, a spout of blood began seeping from his nose. Instinctively, Severus quickly drew a hand to his face in a vain attempt to stop the blood from spilling everywhere.       

Lucius, also reacting quickly, pulled a white handkerchief from one of his cloak's pockets. He took the other man's unengaged forearm and led him to back to the bed.

Severus, in no position to put up any struggle, allowed himself to be directed to the bed. He sat on the edge and was shortly followed by the other man.

Once seated, Lucius coaxed Severus' hand away from the hemorrhaging nose and replaced it with the cloth.

Severus placed his hand over the cloth and lowered his head between his knees to keep the blood from flowing down his throat. 

For a few tense moments, the two men sat in silence. Lucius finally broke the silence, taking advantage of the fact that Severus would be unable or at least unwilling to speak until the blood ceased to flow. 

His voice was soft as he spoke, "How long?"

The inquiry was simple and there was no question in Severus' mind what it had meant, but still, he chose to remain silent. 

"How long?" Lucius repeated with a stronger voice. "Were you always Dumbledore's spy? Or did you change allegiances after you swore to the Dark Lord to serve him?" His accent deepened with growing anger.

Severus could feel the blood flow lessening slightly and it was enough to allow him to raise his head up so that he could look at Lucius' eyes while he spoke. "What does it matter?"

Lucius pushed himself up from the bed, leaving Severus' side. "I was just wondering how long you had kept your true colors from me," the blonde man said hotly. 

Severus' eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Lucius-"

"No, Severus. How long?"

Severus looked back toward the stone floor. "Almost seven months before his fall." He waited for Lucius to say something but no response came so he continued. "I couldn't do it anymore. I could not justify to myself what we were doing," he said softly, but with sincerity. 

"You couldn't do what? Just what was it that you could not justify to yourself?" Lucius said acidly. 

Severus looked up to the man, his eyes were still narrowed but it was out of desperation. "Murder, Lucius. We… I helped murder innocent people all for a cause that had no more bearing then as it does today."

"And what cause would you suppose that to be?"

"Power, freedom from the Minisrty," Severus' voice was becoming stronger as he felt the hemorrhage lessen more and more with each minute. 

A thin smile crept up one side of Lucius' lips. "Those causes are the most worth fighting for."

"Really, Lucius?" Severus replied angrily. "Tell me, how much more power you have now than you have ever had before."

Lucius made no counter.

Severus stood from the bed, taking away the cloth that Lucius had given him. The blood that remained on his face had dried. "You have no power. You have even less freedom because you have to hide everything that you do from the public eye."

"It won't be like that forever, Severus," Lucius said confidently. 

"Oh no?" Severus said as if he were attempting to explain something of complexity to a child. "Are you so disillusioned to think that the Dark Lord will share power? Are you so bold as to assume that you will be alive to see that day?" 

"What is your point, Severus?" Lucius said impatiently. 

Severus' angry expression melted into one of remorse. "There is only death to be found in the Dark Lord's service, if not from the Ministry, then from the Dark Lord himself. You have seen first hand how he repays even the slightest failure."

Lucius eyed the dark man for a moment before speaking. His voice had softened slightly. "And what do you make of the Dark Lord allowing you a second chance?"

Severus shook his head. "Perhaps he sees a way to get to Dumbledore through me."

Lucius turned away from the man. The answer made sense though it was not the one that he had wanted. "When the Dark Lord is in power, there will only be room for those who helped him to obtain it," he said in a tone that made Severus suspect that he was trying to convince himself of that more than Severus. 

"I know what it's like to be his servant, Lucius. I remember the fear that rises in you every time that you are summoned. I remember-"

"Perhaps what you remember is due to the fact that you were a traitor and your apprehension was the discovery of your little secret," Lucius interrupted.

"Do not forget that I was a loyal servant of his for a time," Severus interjected. "I remember, Lucius. If, out of your stubbornness, you cannot bring yourself to admit what you feel everyday, then think of Draco."

Lucius spun to face the man. "What about Draco?" he snapped. 

Severus sighed. "I see him everyday. Everyday he resembles you more. He's following into your foot steps. The same things that you feel, the anxiety, the fear, the dread. All of that will be his one day."

Lucius swallowed and Severus knew that he had hit a soft spot.

"If you won't think of yourself, then think of your son," Severus concluded. 

The two men were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the silence was broken by Lucius. 

"He won't allow you to refuse his offer, Severus," he said softly. 

"I know."

"He'll use you until he gets what he wants and then he will kill you."

"And what about the boy?"

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Minerva stood in Dumbledore's office with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hagrid, and a few of the select number of the Hogwarts staff that believed that Voldemort had returned. Among them were Pomfrey, Sprout, and Flitwick. Dumbledore had only just related to them Ron's story of the kidnapping. Minerva's lips thinned into a pencil thin line. Hagrid, already knowledgeable of the situation, stood quietly behind the group. Remus sat in a chair looking at the floor gravely. And Sirius was standing beside his werewolf friend, breathing hard, his face extremely pale. The other staff members were a bit weary of the presence of Sirius as they had not been informed of his alleged innocence until recently. 

"Why- How, how could this happen?" Sirius said, finally able to form words. 

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I am sorry Sirius, but I do not have the answers to your questions. I only know what I have just told all of you. Harry and Severus have been abducted on Voldemort's orders."

Sirius, still taking in harsh breaths, sank into a chair and buried his face into his hands. Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder but neither looked at him or addressed any comforting word to him. 

Minerva took a few steps forward toward the old man. "Albus, what are we going to do?" 

Dumbledore turned his attention to his deputy headmistress. "There is nothing that we can do, Minerva, but wait for any sign of hope."

The group exchanged grave looks with one another, each conveying that very little hope remained for either of the two victims.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Do not give up hope yet. Both Severus and Harry have proven themselves formidable adversaries." His words were spoken with a bit more conviction than he felt but he would not give up entirely until irrefutable proof was given that his two charges would not return to him. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Harry looked up suddenly from his seat on the stone floor in the cell. The door had been flung open and two figures entered into the dungeon. One figure was considerably larger than the other who was struggling against its hold. 

Harry finally made out the two figures. The larger belonged to Goyle and the smaller, to his Potions professor. 

The bars were swung open and seconds later, Severus' body was thrown into the cell. Harry stood instinctively, moving quickly to the man's side as Goyle sneered at him then walked away. 

"Professor," Harry began as he attempted to help the man up, "Are you all right?"

Severus, who had landed on his hands and knees, was pushing himself up. "Fine, Potter," he said getting to his feet and dusting himself off. 

Harry backed away from the man, eyeing the blood staining his cheek and chin. After an awkward moment spent in silence, he hastily unwrapped the cloak from his shoulders and held it out to the man. "Um, here's your cloak, Professor. Thanks for letting me use it." His voice was low and uncomfortable. 

Severus glanced at his garment. "Keep it, you'll need it more than I will," he said shortly. 

Harry lowered the arm holding the cloak but did not drape it across his shoulders. "What did Malfoy want with you?" he questioned with more confidence in his tone than before.

"_Mr. Malfoy, Potter," Severus corrected irritably. _

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't quite see the importance of using proper addresses in this situation. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said, not feeling sorry at all, "What did Mr. Malfoy want with you?"

"Be quiet, boy. I need to think," he snapped. 

Harry looked at the man and waited for further explanation but received none. "Professor, what do you need to think about?"

"What do you think I'm thinking about?" Severus was now pacing in a small circle with his eyes closed and rubbing his temples.

"I wouldn't know," Harry said with defiance, "I don't associate with Death Eaters."

Severus ceased his pacing and turned to look at the boy. "Potter, I don't know how much time I have left before I am killed. The only duty that I have left to fulfill before my death is to find a way to get you out of this miserable place. Now, for once in your life, do as you are told and be quiet." 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them :-) Hope that you're still enjoying the story. Let me know what you think! Also, let me know if anything that I wrote was confusing at all. Sometimes I don't convey complete thoughts so what makes sense in my head doesn't make sense on paper… Anyway, let me know :-)


	13. Chapter13

Chapter 13

Lucius, after sending Severus away, was left alone in his chambers. He sat in his chair resting his chin on one hand, appearing to be deep in thought. He sat in this manner for a time before getting up to report to his lord Severus' answer. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

It was several hours later into the night after Dumbledore had informed the select members if his staff of Severus' and Harry's condition. Only he, Minerva, Sirius, and Remus remained in his office.

It was Minerva who finally broke the deafening silence that the atmosphere bore. "Albus, we cannot sit here and do nothing," she said in a tone that challenged anyone to the contrary opinion. 

Dumbledore slowly stood from his perch and walked across the room, stopping to stare out of a window. "I know how you must feel, Minerva," he said. "For I feel the same. But we have no idea of where to even begin looking for them. If Voldemort becomes aware that we are actively searching for our missing charges, it could persuade him to act on whatever his plans may be quickly. At this moment, the only thing that Severus and Harry have on their side is time. Voldemort is not a rash man. He will bide his time and wait for an opportune moment. 

Sirius, who had not brought his face from his hands all this time, looked up at the elder man. "Professor, how do we even know that they are still alive?" His voice was dry and strained, indicating that he had very little hope to think otherwise. 

Dumbledore's answer was thoughtful but detached. "Very simple, Sirius, he has not yet made his return known to the world."

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Ron sat in a chair in the Gryffindor common area waiting for morning. Every so often he got up and paced the room in an agitated manner. At times he paused in front of a window or the stairs to his dormitory room. He couldn't bring himself to go back to his room where he knew that he would have to look at Harry's empty bed. He wondered how he was going to explain this to Hermione, let alone the rest of Gryffindor. He wondered if he would ever see Harry again. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Lucius entered the same large room that he had seen his school mate tortured in hours ago. The room was now empty except for two forms, one in a chair and the other hovering around it. Lucius sighed inwardly as he made his way to the two forms. He cursed himself, feeling his stomach lurch at the news that he was about to deliver to his lord. It was exactly how Severus had described it hours earlier. 

As me made his way closer, he could make out the faces of the two figures. The hovering figure was glaring menacingly at him. It seemed that Pettigrew had not taken the earlier incident lightly. 

Voldemort was looking over him with a curious eye. "Why have you not brought Severus with you, Lucius? I trust that you had no trouble with him?" Voldemort's voice was composed but held a bit of skepticism.     

Lucius cursed himself again when he again felt his insides turn. Bowing, he replied in a calm voice. "Yes, my Lord. Severus, it would seem, is unwilling to join our cause."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and his face deformed into a grimace. Pettigrew, on the other hand, seemed rather elated at the news. His grin widened and he left his master's side to get a closer look at Lucius, now circling around the man. 

Lucius rose to his full stature, watching the man idly when the small man came into his field of vision. 

"There is something that you are not telling me, Lucius," Voldemort said shrewdly. 

"My Lord," Lucius said, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tighten, "I tried reasoning with him but to no avail."

Voldemort began fingering his wand casually. 

Lucius' keen eye spotted the movement and picked up on its meaning. "He may still be useful to us in this way, Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, Lucius," Voldemort hissed. "More useful than you can imagine."

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Harry sat in a corner watching his Potions professor paced back and forth, every now and then stopping abruptly as if an idea had struck him, then shaking his head in annoyance and recommencing his pacing. The boy had wrapped himself back into the man's cloak once the cold had gotten to him. Each second that passed by in silence aggravated his nerves more and more. It was his fate that the man was contemplating, his fate that he was not being allowed a say in. 

Finally mustering up the courage, Harry spoke up in a small voice, "Professor?"

Severus ceased his pacing but did not look at the boy. "What is it, Potter?" he replied in a tired, agitated voice. 

Harry pushed himself to his feet in order to make him feel less like a student addressing a professor and more like a man addressing another man. "I was wondering if I mightn't be of some help," he answered in a voice that sounded more nervous than he had hoped it would. 

Severus rolled his eyes before shutting them and turning back to the boy. "And what help do you think you could possibly be?" he said, opening his eyes to look at Harry after he finished the sentence.

Harry swallowed but did not back down. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm involved in this as well," he said in a voice that he never imagined that he would use to address one of his professors. 

"This isn't one of your little adventures, Potter.  In case you haven't noticed, Dumbledore is not here to save you." he snapped. 

Harry glared back, his cheeks flushed in anger at the cutting remark. "And how do _you propose to get us out of this?" he spat acidly. _

Severus let out a sigh. Pointing to a corner toward the back of the cell he said, "Just sit down and shut-up."

Harry was a bit taken aback from the finality of his professor's tone but he didn't budge from where he had firmly planted his feet. "Look, if we're going to get out of here, we're going to have to work together."

Severus bit his lip to keep from resorting to instinctively uttering a snide remark. After a moment in which he used to collect his thoughts, he spoke in a forced calm voice. "There is a cabin. It's at least a week's journey from here on foot but it's our best option of getting back to Hogwarts without having to worry about being pursued by Voldemort."

Harry considered this for a moment before speaking. "Why can't we just aparate once we're out of here?"

"For one, _you_ can't aparate. Two, I don't have my wand to aparate. And three, before we even think about aparating, we have to get out of the area that magically prevents aparation," Severus replied dryly, beginning to massage his temples. "We don't have brooms, so the only option we're left with is to escape on foot." 

"But why are we going to the cabin instead of directly to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Voldemort's going to be looking for us so wouldn't it be best to get back to Hogwarts as soon as we possible?

Severus sighed. "That's exactly why we're going to the cabin first. It's in the opposite direction of Hogwarts so it'll be the last place that Voldemort will be looking for us."

"I suppose that's settled then," Harry said, a bit surprised at the progress that the conversation had made. But that still left one question. "So, how are you planning to get us out of here, then?"

Severus shot the youth an agitated look. "Don't want a say in that, do you?" He waited until he had received a glare from Harry before continuing to the point in a softened tone. "I haven't figured that far yet."

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Lucius stood motionless in front of a large window in a corridor that he had stopped in. He stared out into the sunset with unseeing eyes. In a few hours, he was to bring Potter to his lord to be killed in front of all of his Death Eaters. Severus would be sent back under the imperious curse and used as an inside weapon against Dumbledore. Once he had outlived his usefulness, Severus would be killed by Lucius himself. 

Author's Note: Ok, I am so (to the ith power) sorry that it took me so long to update. Thank you to those who were patient with me! And thank you to all of those wonderful people who reviewed :-) I'm just going to assume that you can't aparate without a wand because that assumption is imperative to the rest of the plot line… Anyway, I will never go that long without posting again. I just got back to school. (So much for the August deadline.) So I won't be able to update as often as I would like, but I'll try to update every couple of weeks… or whenever I'm inspired by my reviewers to do so (hint, hint). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know so I can improve on things!


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 14
    
    As the sun sank further into the horizon and the sky
    
    blended into deep shades of red and purple, Lucius
    
    remained at the base of the window, staring out into
    
    the sky with images of his son and wife hanging in his
    
    mind. He didn't know if he had ever loved his
    
    Narcissa. His marriage had more to do with duty and
    
    rank than anything else. But he knew that he was
    
    obligated to protect her relation. Even more, she had
    
    given him a son and she loved that son. He would do
    
    anything for the child that he loved so much. Narcissa
    
    had provided him with a responsibility far greater
    
    than anything that he owed to his family name. He
    
    would not send Draco to the same fate that likely
    
    awaited him when he would inevitably displease his
    
    master.
    
     His thoughts of his family were penetrated by the
    
    sound of Severus' words that had lodged themselves in
    
    the back of his mind. With the words so fresh in his
    
    conscious and his master's will laying heavy on his
    
    heart, Lucius' expression evolved from one of resigned
    
    despair to one of a new urgency. 
    
    Taking his first few steps away from the window, he
    
    became aware of how sore his legs were. He couldn't
    
    tell if it was from standing in one position for so
    
    long or from the burden that he now carried. Taking
    
    one last fleeting glimpse toward the direction of the
    
    chamber that held Severus and the Potter child, he
    
    quickened his pace toward the castle's egress. 
    
     * 
    
     * * 
    
     * *
    
    Almost a full day had passed by since the abduction of
    
    her student and colleague. McGonagall had taken
    
    refuge in Dumbledore's office with the elder wizard,
    
    both adults sitting in silent reflection. Dumbledore
    
    had taken to smoking a long, thin pipe while
    
    McGonagall had taken to glaring at an offending wall
    
    with her arms folded in a cross manner. No word or
    
    sign of the fate of the two had been heard or seen.
    
    The air in the room felt heavy with anguish. 
    
    Rumors had already begun to spread among the students
    
    about the absence of Harry and Severus. It had been
    
    obvious to McGonagall that Ron had only told Hermione
    
    what had really happened to Harry. She had seen
    
    several groups of students badgering the two about the
    
    Harry's whereabouts. Though they put on a cold
    
    exterior, she could see past it and see the desperate
    
    worry in their eyes.
    
    Breaking the almost impenetrable silence, Dumbledore
    
    spoke softly to his old friend. "Minerva, why don't
    
    you try and get some rest? You haven't slept in two
    
    days."
    
    McGonagall scoffed at the suggestion. "Stop pretending
    
    that everything is fine, Albus," she snapped,
    
    projecting her anger onto the man. 
    
    Dumbledore was unabated by the woman's cold response.
    
    Sighing, he got to his feet and, walked across the 
    
    room and sat in a chair adjacent to her. "I know that
    
    this is terribly difficult for you. I know what they
    
    both mean to you," he said in a consoling tone. 
    
    "And it's not difficult for you?" She replied in an
    
    exhausted voice. "I know that the two of them meant,"
    
    she paused momentarily to compose herself, "mean as
    
    much to you as they do to me." 
    
    Dumbledore detected a bit of moisture in the witches
    
    eyes. "We mustn't give up hope. Severus and Harry have
    
    shown that they are quite capable of taking care of
    
    themselves." The last part contained a bit more hope
    
    than either of them felt at the moment but the gesture
    
    was not lost on McGonagall. 
    
    With a short scoff, a forced smile appeared on her
    
    lips. "He'll be lucky to get to either of those two
    
    before they get to each other."
    
    There was no doubt in Dumbledore's mind who she had
    
    meant by 'he.' But, with a little laugh to himself,
    
    Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Yes, those two do
    
    seem to be at quite a loss with each other."
    
    The elder man stopped when he saw a tear fall down the
    
    woman's cheek. 
    
    McGonagall sighed heavily and wiped the tear away from
    
    her face with a clumsy hand. "I'm sorry, Albus," she
    
    said in a choked voice, "I know that I'm not being any
    
    help."
    
    Dumbledore took the woman's hands into his own and
    
    gave her an encouraging smile. "There's no need to put
    
    up an appearance of being brave when you have already
    
    proven that you are."
    
    McGonagall smiled back through her tears. "Well, what
    
    are we waiting for?" She stood and wiped her face with
    
    her fingers. "There's work to be done to protect the
    
    other students."
    
    Dumbledore followed suit, getting to his feet. "Yes,
    
    off to it," he said with a bit of his old spark in his
    
    eyes.
    
     * 
    
     * * 
    
     * *
    
    Sirius sat on the edge of the astronomy tower, leaning
    
    against an adjacent wall. It had been a day since
    
    Harry had been abducted and no word had come. He
    
    hadn't eaten anything since he had heard. The thought
    
    of eating made him sick to his stomach. 
    
    "Padfoot," a tired voice came from behind him. 
    
    Remus had come with him to the tower. Sirius was
    
    thankful that he had a friend such as this after
    
    everything. He was grateful to have someone who knew
    
    how he felt, but right now he just wanted to be alone.
    
    "You sound tired, Moony," he replied in an equally
    
    tired voice taking his eyes away from the lake and
    
    noting the moon's state, almost full. 
    
    "Come down from there. A student might see you and
    
    then you would have to go into back into hiding,"
    
    Remus said, taking a few steps closer to the man. 
    
    Sirius shook his head. "I should've been there for
    
    him. I shouldn't have let this happen. James and Lily
    
    trusted me to do this one, simple thing and I
    
    couldn't."
    
    "Sirius, you know that this isn't your fault," Remus'
    
    voice was full of concern for his friend. 
    
    The animagus pulled his knees up to his chest and
    
    folded his arms protectively around them. "I should
    
    have been there."
    
    The werewolf held his hand out to his friend. "Please
    
    come inside. When Harry gets back, I don't think that
    
    he'd be happy to hear that you landed yourself back
    
    into Azkaban by being careless and letting someone see
    
    you."
    
    Sirius looked at his companion's outreached hand for a
    
    moment before finally accepting it. Deep down he knew
    
    that Remus was right and that this was not really his
    
    fault. But the feeling of guilt was still there. The
    
    best he could do for Harry right now was to hope for
    
    the best and to be there when, not if, he go back.
    
    Remus wrapped his worn cloak tightly around his
    
    shoulders and waited for Sirius to enter the castle's
    
    protective walls before entering in them himself. 
    
    The two made their way to an empty room in the
    
    hospital wing that Pomfrey had cleared out for them.
    
    There had been no question on the need for secrecy
    
    when it came to Sirius, but Remus had nothing to fear
    
    from being seen. Dumbledore, however, had thought it
    
    wise to keep his presence unknown so as not to raise
    
    any unnecessary questions. 
    
     * 
    
     * * 
    
     * *
    
    Harry had found himself once again watching his
    
    Potions professor imitatively pacing the length of
    
    dungeon. He found that this was a more comforting way
    
    of passing the time than thinking of the different
    
    ways that Voldemort might kill him. 
    
    Severus inwardly cursed himself. Why couldn't it have
    
    just been him in Voldemort's dungeon? The boy
    
    complicated matters. If it were only him here, he
    
    could just die quietly. It was probably no more than
    
    he deserved. But now he had to get Potter back to
    
    Dumbledore. How the hell was he going to do that?
    
    There were too many Death Eaters to make a run-for-it
    
    escape. Voldemort likely had every exit watched. He
    
    would not be careless this time.
    
    He had made another circle and was heading to the back
    
    wall. But this time, as he neared the wall, he did not
    
    turn. Instead, he strode straight for it at full
    
    force, bringing his fists crashing into the stone. 
    
    Harry jumped slightly at the movement. He had never
    
    seen a professor lose their composure like that. The
    
    effect was multiplied by the man's disheveled hair and
    
    stubble. Harry had never seen his professor in
    
    anything other than in the utmost dignified manner. 
    
    Severus took his fists away from the wall, but leaned
    
    into the stone, the support of his forehead being the
    
    only thing that kept him on his feet. He closed his
    
    eyes tightly, clenching his fists so firmly that he
    
    could feel his fingernails digging into his palms.
    
    Harry pushed himself to his feet when he did not see
    
    any sign of movement from his professor. He found
    
    himself partially concerned for the man's welfare and
    
    partially concerned about the man's sanity. 
    
    Severus let out a loud, frustrated sigh before opening
    
    his eyes again. He looked down at his fists in
    
    irritation. They were useless without a wand. 
    
    But something suddenly caught his eye on them. He
    
    reinstated his balance to his legs and taking his left
    
    hand, stroked the outside of his right palm with two
    
    fingers. He brought the two fingers up to his eyes and
    
    rubbed them together, examining them as if they were a
    
    precious stone. 
    
    Turning around abruptly, he found the adolescent on
    
    his feet looking at him in an odd manner. 
    
    "Potter," he said in an almost cheerful voice that
    
    only furthered Harry's thoughts that he might have in
    
    fact lost his sanity. 
    
    "Professor?" Harry replied in a nervous tone. 
    
    "Can you swim?"
    
     * 
    
     * * 
    
     * * 
    
    Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews
    
    for chapter 13! Sorry that this is so short, but I had
    
    to take a break from Engineering Design to write this.
    
    I felt really bad for making the wait so long for
    
    chapter 13 so I thought that I would write this at my
    
    boyfriend's hockey game (With a bit of luck he won't
    
    notice that I'm not watching, though the laptop may be
    
    a bit suspicious…). Hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks
    
    for not giving up on the story though :-) I really do
    
    appreciate all of the reviews that I get, they make my
    
    day! Anyway, the next chapter should be up within the

next couple weeks!


	15. Chapter15

Chapter 15

Harry stared at the man for a few moments before stammering out an affirmative reply.  

"Good. That part is taken care of then," Severus said while striding to the bars holding the two inmates.  

Harry could only guess why the man wanted to know whether or not he could swim.  He thought that he had proven that he could at the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  Of course, his ability for the tournament was greatly aided by the gillyweed that Dobby had stolen from Snape's office.  All in all, he thought that it was better that he didn't bring up the tournament in front of his professor in case he still harbored bad feelings about the incident.  Truthfully, it hadn't been his fault. He had only acted in such a drastic manner because he thought that his friend might die and he hadn't really known where the gillyweed had come from.  Still, it was better that the topic had not come up.  

Harry brought himself out of his own thoughts to direct his attention back to his professor.  The man had taken to studying the bars that were depriving them from their freedom.  The man was surveying the lock so intently that Harry was afraid to interrupt his concentration with a full fledged assault of questions. 

He cleared his throat in hopes that Snape would ask him what he wanted.  But after a half a minute of waiting for a response that didn't come, he gave up on the polite approach.  There were too many questions burning in his mind.  

Taking a brief moment to muster up enough courage to confront the man, Harry spoke in a soft voice. "Professor?"

"What is it, Potter?" Severus spoke in his usual cold voice without taking his eyes off the lock.  

Still feeling a bit timid, but encouraged at the fact that he had the man's attention Harry asked the one question that was tugging at his mind.  "I was just wondering, why it would be important that I be able to swim, Sir."

A rush of frustrated air blew out of Severus' nose.  "Well, unless we can get out of here, it won't matter." Straightening his back, Severus retreated to a spot on the stone floor where he could sit and study the lock.  "That lock's magical.  Only those who have a wand and know the counter curse to unlock it may do so." Running a hand through his hair, he finally tore his eyes away from the barrier.  "Assuming we can get past the lock, Voldemort most likely has every access to the castle watched and guarded.  I don't think he would take any chances after the last time." Severus added the latter part with a quick glance at Harry.  "Though, there is one outlet to the castle that I don't think that they would bother to watch."

Harry's attention was fully directed toward the man.  "Where?" he questioned eagerly.  Perhaps things were not as hopeless as they seemed. 

"In the dungeons below these."

"Well, why isn't this door guarded?"

Severus had turned his eyes back to the lock with a look of concentration.  "Well, it's not exactly a door."

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Lucius stood in the doorway to his son's room gazing at his surroundings.  He vaguely recalled an image of his son sleeping in his bed over the summer.  Draco reminded him of himself in every way except for in the way that he slept.  Draco, without a care in the world, slept peacefully and late into the morning when allowed while he slept restlessly, waking up often during his sleep.  He would often times get out of bed before the sun came up during those mornings when he would give up on sleep.  Too many thoughts were edging away at his mind for him to get any proper rest.  This was not something that he wanted for Draco.  

Drawing his eyes to his son's dresser, he noted the unkempt state of the piece of antique furniture.  Some of its drawers were still open with clothes that Draco had left hanging over their sides.  

Walking toward the piece, he briefly took his thoughts back to the last time that he had seen Harry Potter.  He knew that the boy was roughly the size of his own son, though a bit shorter and slightly thinner.  

Reaching the dresser, he extended an arm into the mess inside, filtering through the items of clothing.  He finally seemed to find something that would do: a charcoal grey sweater.  Draco had worn it his last semester at Hogwarts.  Surely this would fit the Potter boy.  

Clothing this drawer and opening another, he found an old pair of black pants that looked as if they too would fit the boy.  

He draped the two articles over an arm and went to Draco's closet.  This had been left in no better condition than the dresser had been.  The door was slightly cracked with socks strewn about the opening.  

Opening the door, Lucius took a quick survey of what was there.  Draco's robes from his last year were hanging toward the back of the closet.  Grabbing these off of the hanger, he draped them across the same arms as the other pieces. 

His eyes skirted the bottom of the closet and found what they were looking for.  Bending down, he picked up a pair of black shoes and backed out of the closet, closing the door with a foot.  

He walked to the bed and laid out the items, surveying his findings, trying to think if had left anything out. 

"Socks," he said to himself as he walked back to the dresser.  After a few moments of rummaging, he successfully pulled out a pair of grey socks.  

He produced a medium sized pouch from his own cloak and filled it with the items that he had just collected.  Taking one last look around his son's room, he disappeared through the doorway.    

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Peter Pettigrew leaned against a stone pillar on one of the castle's deserted corridors.  He wore a scowl on his face as he chewed one of his finger nails.  

His feelings of hatred toward Snape had not been satisfied by their last encounter.  He thought back to what it had been like to see the weak man's blood flow down his face and leak onto his clothing.  He could almost taste the blood on his lips.  

Snape had ignored him for years, never thinking highly enough of him to even bother with.  To that man, he had always been an unimportant nobody.  

But now, it was he who had the upper hand.  It was he who would instill fear in the eyes of Snape.  

Grinning to himself, he ceased chewing on his nail and stalked off in the direction of Snape's cell.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

"What do you mean by 'it's not exactly a door'?" Harry questioned, now sounding a bit more skeptical about the possibility of escape.  

Severus stood and made his way to the moistened wall.  "You see how there's water leaking in through the cracks in this wall?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing but Harry had followed him to the wall and was observing it with the same keen eye that he was. "There's a lake that backs into this side of the castle's walls.  Because we're under the water level, the water is leaking through the walls.  A few levels up from here, there's an area where the lake is allowed to flow in the castle.  It served as an escape route to the original maters of the castle in case of an attack.  If we can get there, we can swim out.  I don't think Voldemort would put any guards there because it's so old that many of the stones to the walls have fallen down and it's basically forgotten."

Harry felt obligated to interrupt him at this point. "Are they still falling down, Sir?"

Severus considered this for a moment before responding. "I should think so," he said with a short nod.

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Lucius was back at the outskirts of the castle with his cargo packed safely under his robes.  He could see his breath rising from his nose in the icy chill of the air.  His stomach was turning flips inside of him, but on the outside, he looked his usual reserved self.  It was important that he not raise any suspicion by any of those he might run into and even more important that he not be seen near the dungeon holding his friend.  If he could be traced to Potter's escape, his master would surely kill his family as well as himself.  

Inwardly, he cursed himself for putting his family in such jeopardy.  But there was nothing he could do turn things around now.  His fate was clearly laid out before him.   

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Harry had given up on standing and was now sitting with his back against the bars of the cell.  One hand was resting on his knees and the other was hanging onto the lock on the cell in hopes that it would magically open somehow.  

Severus had taken to standing and staring at the back wall which had inspired his scheme for escape.  He wondered but seriously doubted whether or not he would be able to overpower the Death Eater sent to retrieve the boy and himself.  Inwardly, he entertained himself with the idea that this boy must be James Potter's revenge from the grave.  He then chided himself for being distracted so easily from the matter at hand.

Bringing himself back to the task, he began considering somehow relieving one of his guards' wands from them.  He sighed to himself, realizing that this was another futile plan.  Voldemort was not one to forget such trivial details as wands.  

Briefly, he glanced over at Potter to see how he was dealing with the situation.  He was staring blankly into the cell without any sort of emotion whatsoever on his face.  Sighing, he turned his eyes up to the stone ceiling as if to ask why he had been put into this ordeal.

Harry had noticed his professor's observant look.  It had only lasted a moment but its effects were not lost on him.  He could only guess that the man had been expecting him to break down.  Well, that wasn't going to happen this time as it hadn't happened before.  He would not give up hope now with so much to fight for.  

He began idly pulling at the lock knowing that this would not make a difference.  The fidgeting at least kept his hand busy.  

Just as Severus was pondering how wonderful it would feel to get his hands around Pettigrew's thick neck, he heard the click of a latch opening.

Harry too had heard it and for a brief moment thought that he might have actually opened the lock before Snape roughly grabbed him by the arm and heaved him to his feet, pulling him to the rear of the cell.

Harry looked around in confusion as to what could've incited that sort of response from the man, but he didn't have to search for long.  Hot feelings of rage were once again ignited inside his heart as his eyes fell upon Pettigrew standing at the entrance to the cell, wearing an icy glare.

Harry's immediate response was to break free of Severus' grasp and somehow break through the bars to kill the man but Severus was holding him too tightly.

"Potter!" Severus hissed, but to no avail.  Harry couldn't hear anything other than the furious beating of his own heart.

Severus' own heart was racing from the anxiety of the situation.  It was too soon and he wasn't prepared for this.  He still had no idea of how to get the boy out of the castle.  

He watched as the bald man stepped toward the bars and his heart dropped when, horrified, he saw Pettigrew unlock the latch to the cell with his wand.  

Harry felt himself being jerked backward and felt the cold, stone wall against his back through his thin nightshirt.  He didn't understand why Snape was trying to protect him.  All he wanted to do was to tear that man's ugly head off of his neck.  

"We have unfinished business, Snape," Pettigrew snarled in an icy voice.  

Severus, distracted by the struggling of his charge, made no reply further than an equally icy glare.  

"Out of witty comments, are you?" Pettigrew interrogated with a malicious grin spreading its way into his mouth.  

"I wouldn't waist the time on you," Severus replied flatly. 

Pettigrew's smile vanished as quickly as it had come.  "No," he began.  "I never seemed to be worthy of even your distain, did I?"

Severus' eyes narrowed.  If Pettigrew was here to collect the boy, he didn't seem to be in any sort of hurry to do so.  Perhaps he could still buy some time.  "I didn't waist my time with you then and I don't see any reason to do so now."

Severus keenly observed Pettigrew's eye twitch.  This must be a sore spot for him.  

"You haven't changed," Severus provoked.  "You're hiding behind your master's robes now just like you hid behind the marauders' robes in school."

Pettigrew took a stiff step forward and Severus felt Harry flinch at the mention of the marauders. 

Perfect, Severus thought.  All of the man's attention was now completely on him.  

Pettigrew positioned his wand so that it was pointing directly toward Severus.  With one fluid motion, he shouted out a curse that hit Severus squarely in the chest and flung him from away from the boy.  

Severus landed on his shoulder.  Cursing in pain, he rolled over to see when the next assailment would be.  His eyes widened in fear, however, at the scene laid out in front of him.  Pettigrew's attention was no longer on him, but focused on Harry instead.  

Severus shouted a protest as a Pettigrew through a curse at the boy.  

Harry was taken by surprise.  He stood in shock, staring at the man in front of him.  All of the anger from before had now converted into a fear that he wouldn't be there to save his friends when they needed him.  He was going to die in the cell.  

He was surprised to find himself alive after the spell hit him but he found that he couldn't move his arms or legs.  Looking down, he noticed that what looked like vines had grown from the stone wall and had wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles.  He struggled against his binds but they only tightened the more he struggled.  Devil's Snare.  

Pettigrew now turned to find the dark haired man on his hands and knees looking at the boy with terror filled eyes.  He let out a barking laugh and moved in on the him too quickly for Severus to react.  

Severus gasped as he felt the man's steely, metallic fist coiled around his neck.  He was being held up slightly so that his knees had trouble reaching the ground for support but also in a way that prevented him from gaining his footing.  

"You really did love her, didn't you Snape?" Pettigrew said in cold, mocking voice.  

Harry ceased his struggles, straining to hear what Pettigrew was saying his professor.  Who was Pettigrew talking about?    

"I didn't think that you would care for the boy, he looking so much like James," Pettigrew continued.  "Very honorable, Snivillus."

Harry blanched.  He couldn't be talking about his mother.  Could he?

Severus' hands were grasping at the man's arms in an attempt to free himself.  He could only just barely breathe.  "Go to hell," was the only retort that his lungs could afford. 

An evil smile curled itself onto Pettigrew's lips.  "You first."

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's note: Thanks goes out to all those who reviewed.  Please review and let me know if you like where the story is going, whether you think I need more action, more angst, more conversation, more thoughts, anything!  I really appreciate it when you take your time to help me out. Also, if you're looking for a good Harry angst fic, you should check out Unforgivable Acts by Strdst.  She's a friend of mine that I finally convinced to write a fic ;) Thanks again! And chapter 16 has already been started!!!


	16. Chapter16

Chapter 16

Severus had expected nothing more than to die at the hands of this man at that very moment but instead, Pettigrew's grip suddenly loosened and both he and the man dropped to the floor with Severus gasping deep, ragged breadths.  

Severus looked up from the ground at an open hand, offering itself to him.  He gratefully accepted it and half pushed and half allowed himself to be pulled up to meet Lucius' smirk. 

The first authentic smile that Harry had even seen his professor wear met Lucius'.  "What the hell are you doing here?" was the only thing that Severus could think to say at that moment. 

"I thought that you could use a bit of help," Lucius replied in tone suggesting that much should be obvious.  

Severus raised an eyebrow at this.  

"Had a chat with an old friend," Lucius offered in further explanation.

This not being the time to push the point, Severus turned toward Harry who was staring at the two of them with a questioning look, not quite sure what to make of the situation.  Pulling at the binds, Severus tore them away from Harry's wrists and then his ankles.  

"So what now?" Harry inquired, rubbing his sore wrists.  

Reaching into his robes, Lucius produced a small bag and handed it to the boy.  "Put these on."

Harry opened the bag and surveyed its contents.  "What are these?"

"Some of Draco's old clothing.  You'll need something warmer if you're planning on leaving the castle," Lucius explained. 

"Quickly, Potter," Severus interjected.  His eyes were cast upon Pettigrew's body sprawled ungracefully on the floor.  "How long will he be out?"

"Not long.  I've set up a port key outside of the castle grounds but it will only be active for a bit longer."

"Right," Severus said, nodding.  "And what about you?"

Lucius looked at the unconscious man before them.  "He didn't see me, so it won't be too difficult to act as if I knew nothing about this."

Severus looked at the man, apparently not happy with the answer. 

"I have a family to look after.  I can't just desert like you," Lucius elongated gravely.  

Severus looked away but nodded.  He knew that for now, Lucius was right.  Voldemort would go after his family if he tried to leave.  "Nearly ready, Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry answered getting up after tying his last shoelace.  His thoughts had drifted back to what he had heard Pettigrew saying to Snape during the conversation but he decided to file his questions away for the time being. 

"Right then, let's go."

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Lucius lead the way out of the Dungeon and up several stair cases with Severus, pulling Harry along, closely following at his heels.  Harry hadn't realized that they were so deep in the castle's underbelly, but judging by the number of stairs they had climbed, he could only guess that they had actually been underground and now fully appreciated the capacity of the lake outside. 

The group remained silent for the most part and only communicated in whispers when it was necessary as Lucius directed them through adjoining corridors and passages.  

Harry felt completely lost but he noted that Snape seemed to know where they were or at least he seemed familiar with their surroundings.  His eyes perked up when he heard his professor address Malfoy. 

"Where are we going?"

"There's a secret passage this way.  It's been left unguarded," Lucius answered. 

"The one behind the bishop's statue?"

"Yes," Lucius answered hurriedly.

"Are you sure that it's been left unguarded?" Severus persisted.

"Positive."

All seemed to be going well, or at least as planned, until a high pitched shriek that resounding from several passage ways away reached their ears.  Unfortunately, they happened to be very near a group of Death Eaters at the time so there was no point in making a run for it.  

The shriek had come from Pettigrew.  It seemed that he had woken up to find the prisoners missing.  Lucius pulled them aside into the shelter of a pillar as they heard his approaching footsteps.  

Each held their breadth as they waited for a clear path, listening for Pettigrew and the other Death Eaters to depart.  

Pettigrew ran past their hiding place sweating and breathing hard.

All three seemed to cease breathing, straining to hear every word that Pettigrew would tell the Death Eaters.  

Harry could hear the other Death Eaters barrage the man with questions as Pettigrew attempting to catch his breath.  Finally, after what seemed like several minutes to Harry, Pettigrew began to explain the situation to the other men.  

"How could you let them escape?!" one of them exclaimed. 

"Idiot!" another one interjected.

"Look," Pettigrew began as an attempt to shift the blame on himself, "It wasn't my fault. Something happened."

Harry could only guess by Pettigrew's next statement that the other men weren't convinced of this. 

"There's no point assigning blame.  The Dark Lord will kill us all if we let them escape.  But there's a good chance they're still in the castle."

The other men apparently agreed with this and Harry could hear men scrambling off in different directions.  

Harry fought the impulse to gasp as Severus firmly gripped him by his arm and dragged him into the middle of the corridor, following Malfoy back in the direction that they had just come from.  In the background, he could make out Pettigrew's broken sentences relating their escape.  He must have run into more Death Eaters.   He briefly wondered if escape was even possible now with so many keen to their still recent flight.  

His anxiety skipped up a few levels when he heard voices behind them.  He chanced a look back to see if they were being pursued but didn't see anyone behind them.  The voices seemed far away but with every step, they seemed to only get closer.

It appeared to Harry that both Malfoy and Snape had reached the same conclusion that he had as both men were speeding their steps which caused Harry a bit of trouble since his legs weren't as long as theirs.  The trio continued like this for minutes.  

Harry didn't know how long he would be able to keep up this speed.  But just as soon as he thought that he was going to collapse, both Snape and Malfoy came to an abrupt stop.  Harry crashed into Snape and fell to the ground.  Severus, however, did not let go of his arm and roughly pulled him to his feet again.  

Harry waited to see what had caused the abrupt stop but didn't have to wait long.  He heard the approach of rapid footsteps coming from ahead of them.  This must be it, he thought.  How were they going to get out of this?

Severus shot a look to Lucius who was looking almost as horrorstricken as he felt.  

Despite the desperateness of the situation, the blonde man quickly collected himself.  "This way," he commanded, heading back the way they had come. 

Harry couldn't believe it.  They were only heading back in the direction of the Death Eaters that had been some distance behind them.  Was Malfoy going to act like he had found them and take them back?  A quick glance at his professor indicated to Harry that the man must trust Malfoy with his life as he didn't seem at all worried about the change in direction.  Harry didn't know if this convinced him to trust Malfoy but it did comfort him slightly.  After all, he thought, he would trust Ron in the same situation and this must be at least somewhat similar to the relationship he had with Ron.  

Lucius quickened his pace and Severus followed suit, dragging Harry behind him.  Severus had no idea what Lucius was thinking, but he trusted him.  He must have a plan. 

Each step deepened Harry's feelings of dread.  They were closing in on their pursuers with no hope in sight of finding another method of escape.

Suddenly, just as Harry thought they were about to come face to face with a group of Death Eaters, Lucius turned down a narrow corridor that lead to winding stairs.  Harry hadn't noticed the hall before but it was probably because they had been in such a hurry.   

Lucius was the first to disappear into the safety of the passage, followed first by Severs and then by Harry.  Just as Harry pulled his foot into the cover, he heard the voices and steps of the Death Easters break into the room that they had just been in.  

Loosing no time, Lucius lead them up the stairs that wound in a spiral shape.  They passed a few windows and from what Harry could tell, they were only at least four stories above the grounds.  Shortly, they came to a large wooden door where Snape finally let Harry's arm free.  

Lucius pushed the door but nothing happened.  Severus then joined, but still the door didn't budge.  

Lucius quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door.  He whispered the incantation and Harry could hear the latch give.  

With Lucius' help, Severus pushed the door open and Harry smelled the fresh night air that was so different from the stale air in the dungeon.

Severus resumed his grip on Harry and pulled him into the frigid night air.  Lucius was the last to pass through the door and closed it behind them, whispered another spell which Harry assumed locked the door again.  

Harry looked around at his surroundings.  They were at the top of an open air tower, much like the astronomy tower at Hogwarts, though not quite as large, he noted to himself. 

Severus turned to Lucius with a confused look on his face.  "What now?" he asked with his voice devoid of its usual collectiveness.  

Lucius' expression didn't give Harry much encouragement.  "I don't know.  This is the best that I could come up with," he replied defensively.

Severus turned away from his companion.  He didn't want to blame Lucius for this, but as he stepped further toward the edge of the tower, he couldn't help but notice the extremity of their height above ground.  The wind was blowing hard and at the altitude, its effects felt ten times as much.  

Severus backed away from the edge, bringing Harry back protectively with him.

He wasn't exactly Harry's ideal of a guardian, but with these circumstances, he was grateful to have someone there that seemed to care about what happened to him.   

Lucius brought his hands to the back of his head and thought for a moment.  Harry could see that he was just as nervous as both he and his potions master.  If he was caught with them, he too would surely join in their fate.  

Severus suddenly kneeled down and took Harry by his shoulders, looking directly into his eyes.  Harry fought hard to hide the fear in them.  "Stay here, do you understand?" Severus' voice was stern and, Harry thought, a bit parental.

Harry nodded in response as his didn't trust his voice not to give away his fear.  

Severus quickly got back to his feet and made his way to the edge of the tower.  He had always hated heights.  He had never excelled in flying because he was always too nervous to get too far off the ground.  He was aware of his hands sweating despite the chill of the air against his skin.  He swallowed before again looking over the edge.  He felt his legs going weak so he lowered himself onto his hands and knees.  The wind didn't feel so strong that way and he was pretty sure he could keep himself from passing out this way.  

He took in a deep breath as he cast his eyes downward.  It was a cloudy night and difficult to judge exact distance.  The ground looked black as night and he wondered how much time they would have before they were found.  

Severus looked up at the clouds for a few moments.  They were moving quickly but he could've deducted that, judging by the intensity of the wind affronting the tower.  Suddenly, there was a break in the clouds and the moon shone its light over the earth.  Severus looked down quickly to survey the environment.  

They were directly above the lake.  That was most likely the reason that the ground had seemed black before.  

The ground disappeared again as another cloud covered the moon.  Severus sighed and cautiously backed away from the edge a bit before he pushed himself to his feet.  

He turned to the others, his gaze pausing on Harry for a moment.  The boy had been watching him but had quickly averted his eyes when Severus' met his own.  Severus then turned to Lucius who was looking back at the door with consideration.  

Severus addressed him, bringing him out of his thoughts.  "Lucius, how high do you think we are?" he inquired, his edginess apparent in his tone.  

Lucius turned to him and considered this for a moment.  "Thirty meters, perhaps.  Give or take a few, I'd imagine."

To Harry, Severus seemed to pale and turn an odd shade of green at this news.  

Lucius cocked an eyebrow.  "Why do you ask?"

"We're directly above the lake," Severus stated in the calmest voice that he could manage.  

Lucius' mouth dropped open.  "Severus, you of all people, can't be serious," he exclaimed incredulously.  

"What other choice to we have, Lucius?" Severus countered.  "As you can imagine, this is not exactly my ideal of an escape, but it looks like our only option unless you have a better idea."

Lucius let out a deep breath.  "Well, as a matter of fact, I think I do."

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Pettigrew and a group of fellow Death Eaters that had gone with him to look for their escaped prisoners came to a halt when they came face to face with another group of Death Eaters that they had known were also looking for Snape and Potter.  

"Did you see anything?" Pettigrew spat out in a desperate tone.  

"If we saw anything, what would we be doing here empty handed?" one of them replied scathingly.  

"They couldn't have gotten far.  They must still be in the castle.  There's no way out of here that they wouldn't run into any guards!"  Pettigrew cried desperately.  He knew that he would be punished severely for this. 

The same Death Eater that had spoke before rushed forward and grabbed the short man by the collar.  "It isn't our fault they got away so stop ordering us around and help us find them!"

Pettigrew struggled out of the man's grip.  "It doesn't matter who's fault is was.  The Dark Lord will punish us all if we let them escape," he shot back in a threatening tone.  

The man held his glare but Pettigrew saw something change in his eyes and he knew that he had chosen the right tactic.  

"Backtrack!  Look everywhere.  They must still be here!"

Both groups turned and hurried back into their respective paths.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

"Well, let's have it then," Severus said, crossing his arms.  Inwardly he was relieved that Lucius had another plan.  The thought of even looking back over the edge of the tower made him sick.  

"No one knows that I helped you escape," Lucius began.  "So, I can go back down ahead of you and the boy.  I can confirm whether or not the danger has passed."

Severus nodded.  "All right then, let's go."

Lucius turned back to the door and once again pulled out his wand.  He unlocked the door, and again with Severus' help opened the door. 

Harry hadn't moved from the spot where Severus had told him to stay and turned to the man, awaiting instructions.

Severus took hold of Harry's arm.  "Come along, Potter."

Harry allowed himself to be led back to the door way.  Severus waited a few seconds before following after Lucius.  

Lucius quietly made his way down the spiraling stairs, being sure not to be heard.  He hoped that the Death Eaters had dismissed the corridor, knowing that it only led to a locked tower.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

The group of Death Eaters that had been behind the group were making their way back in the direction that they had come.  Their eyes were keenly observing any shadow or other place that could be a potential hiding place. 

One of the men narrowed his eyes.  "We didn't check over there," he said, pointing to the corridor that Harry, Severus, and Lucius had just recently made their narrow escape from.

"It just leads to a tower," another man from the group said.  

"Let's check it anyway.  No harm in being sure," the first man responded. 

The group agreed and a moment later they were in the corridor leading to the stairs.    

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Lucius cautiously made his way down the winding stairs.  The wind was blowing fiercely from the outside into the castle.  The noise would probably drown out any of his footsteps, but he stepped carefully anyway.  

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, however, he heard voices and about a second before he was noticed, he turned and bolted up the stairs.  But it wasn't soon enough.  He heard one of the men shout his name and then he heard their paces quickening behind his. 

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Harry looked up expectantly to his professor when the man had come to a stop.  

Severus narrowed his eyes and strained his ears to listen.  He thought that he had heard something but with the wind blowing at this intensity, it was difficult to tell.  

"Why are we stopping?" he whispered.

"Shh," Severus said as he tightened his grip on Harry's arm.

Harry fought the urge to rip his arm away from the man and demand an explanation.  He was tired of being lead around and treated as a child.  It was his life at stake as well and he wanted some say in the matter and with that thought, he emotions won out.   

"How do you know that we can even trust him?" he demanded of Snape attempting to free his arm. 

Severus' grip only tightened as he glared down at the boy.  "He's our only option, Potter," he snarled.  

Harry glared back at the man until he heard footsteps and turned to see a panic stricken Lucius rushing up the stairs toward them.

Severus didn't waste any time and pushed Harry back toward the top of the tower.  

Harry ran as quickly as could until he came into contact with the wooden door leading to the tower.  

Severus and Lucius were right behind him and forced the door open.  Once the three were outside, Severus pulled Harry to the middle of the tower and placed himself between the door and the boy.  

After closing the door, Lucius had taken out his wand and was about to cast a locking charm when the door suddenly burst open and four Death Eaters stood in it with their wands ready.  

Harry could feel Snape tense.  

Severus' eyes darted back and forth between the Death Eaters standing between himself and the stairway and Lucius.  For a moment, Lucius looked just as alarmed as he felt but he quickly masked it behind a glare.  

"Good work, Malfoy," the Death Eater that had suggested looking in the tower said smugly. 

Severus began backing toward the edge of the tower slowly, pushing Harry with him.  They were stuck between a rock and a hard place.  He briefly wondered how Lucius was going to react to this but he didn't have to wait long to find out.  

Lucius turned his attention to the group as he spoke.  "Do you know how they escaped?" he questioned with an annoyed tone in his voice.  

"It seems that Pettigrew wanted to have his revenge on Snape before the Dark Lord finished him off," one of them replied.  

Severus couldn't blame Lucius.  After all, he had a family to look after and to protect.  If it had been discovered that he had helped them, Narcissa and Draco would likely be killed as well.  

"That fool will have much to explain," Lucius said, maintaining his charade.    

Severus could feel Harry tense in indignation at this but he shot a look at the boy over his shoulder in an attempt to keep him as calm as possible and to not give Lucius up. 

Harry saw the look and interpreted its meaning correctly.  He couldn't understand why Snape was standing up for the man though.  

Suddenly his attention was brought back to the group of Death Eaters when one of them pointed his wand directly at Severus.  "Where do you think you're going?"

Severus halted and glared back but said nothing in response.  As much as he tried to keep himself from looking back to Lucius, his eyes darted over to the man.  He saw Lucius slightly shake his head and give him a meaningful look.  So, Lucius knew what he was planning.  

Lucius couldn't believe it.  Severus was going to jump off the tower.  If he even survived the jump, where did he expect to go?

Severus eyed the group before him.  It didn't look as if he had any other choice.  If they were captured again, Voldemort would ensure that they would not get another chance at escape.  

Casting a look over his shoulder at the edge, his eyes caught Harry's for a brief moment.  He had thought the boy would look frightened and he did, but what was more pronounced was his resignation.  He actually seemed resigned to death.  The thought chilled Severus.  

"I'm tired of waiting," one of the Death Eaters stated in an impatient tone.  "Let's just kill him," he said jabbing his wand in Severus' direction.

Lucius narrowed his eyes.  "You fool.  Are willing you to accept the consequences of going against the will of the Dark Lord?"  His voice was steady but Severus could detect a hint of desperation in it. 

"How would he know what happened?" the man persisted with a challenging undertone.  "We could just say that it was an accident.  He won't mind as long as we bring back the brat."

Some of the Death Eaters were starting to eagerly agree with the man and Lucius was beginning to lose his calm demeanor.

"Fools!  You seriously underestimate him if you believe that he will be deceived."  Lucius exclaimed in an edgy voice. 

Severus turned back to Harry.  "Get ready, Potter," he whispered. 

"Ready for what?"  Harry asked in a voice that flaunted his terror.

Severus didn't answer, which did nothing to console Harry.  Instead, he turned his attention back to the men before him.  It appeared that Lucius had not won the argument as one of the men was striding toward him.  

Severus, who had been clinging onto Harry with one hand, grabbed Harry's other arm with his other hand.  

Harry swallowed.  He had no idea what he was supposed to be ready for, but it looked like whatever it was, was going to happen soon.  

Severus cast another glance at Lucius who was looking back at him with petrified eyes.  

The man's wand rose.  As the curse escaped his lips, a green light exploded from the wand's tip.  

Severus made to pick up the boy but his feet were planted.  He wouldn't budge.  As a last desperate act, Severus covered the boy's body with his own, waiting for the curse to hit.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's note:  Ok, I am really sorry about taking so long to update!  A lot is going on with school and at home so I never got a chance to work on this chapter until now.  It's longer than usual so I hope that helped make up for the delay a bit.  Also, one of my reviewers asked that I read her story and I promise that I will during my winter vacation.  I'm looking forward to reading it because all of the reviews were very good :)  Hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  Please review and let me know as reviews make me feel guilty for not updating… 


	17. Chapter17

Chapter 17

Severus' eyes were clenched shut as he waited for death to engulf him but it didn't come.  There was only the rapid breathing of the boy who he was sheltering.  

Severus slowly opened his eyes and to look at the man who had aimed the death curse at him.  There was something strange in the man's eyes.  It looked like fear but that didn't make sense.  He was staring at a point in the stone flooring only a small distance from he and the boy.  Severus allowed his gaze to follow the man's and his eyes widened in shock. 

Lucius' body lay lifeless only inches away from his own.  

At first, he couldn't move.  His breathing became shallow and rapid.  He stayed, crouched over Harry, taking in the death of Lucius. 

Harry didn't know what was going on.  Snape was still alive.  That much he knew from the man's breathing but he couldn't see anything.  

Suddenly, a man's voice broke the eerie silence.  

"You fool!  You've killed him!"

"It was an accident!" came the voice of the man who Harry recognized as the one who threw the curse at Snape.  The voice was shrill and defensive.

Harry's mind was racing.  Who did the man kill?  He didn't have to wait long to find the answer. 

Severus slowly got to his feet, never taking his eyes off of his fallen companion.  He was aware of the fact that his hands were shaking but he couldn't control them.  He felt numb.  He was unaware of the wind ripping at his face as he stood, staring at Lucius' body. 

Harry quickly pushed himself to his feet now that Snape was up.  His throat clenched when he saw Malfoy sprawled out in front of them.  A pang of guilt for thinking that the man would betray them hit him.  Another death that was because of him. 

Harry tore his eyes away from the lifeless body and looked up to his professor.  Snape's eyes were glued on Malfoy.  He seemed oblivious to the world around him.  Harry's heart skipped a beat.  What was going to happen to them now?

He gently tugged at the man's sleeve but gained no response.  

The Death Eaters were now quarrelling loudly over what was to be done.  The man who killed Lucius was arguing that they should still kill Snape.  It would apparently look like they had killed each other in a dual that way.  The others seemed content with that plan and the argument was winding down.  

Harry tugged harder on the man's sleeve.  "Professor!"  He was yelling at the man but Snape still wasn't responding or showing any signs that he was aware of Harry's presence.  

Harry looked over at the men again.  The discussion was over and they had all apparently agreed that Snape should die in order to make their story more believable.

Harry's head whipped back to Snape.  "Professor, please!" he shouted.  His hands were now grasping at the man's clothing covering his chest.       

Harry's head turned to see the man's wand pointed back at Snape's chest.

Severus' eyes rose to look at the man who had killed Lucius.  Anger and defiance flashed in them.  He wanted nothing more than to lash out at the man who was directing his wand back at him again but something stopped him.  The boy was clinging onto him.

He looked down at Harry.  He was clinging onto him with this face buried in his chest, waiting for him to die.  

Looking back at the man, his arm was already in motion to throw the curse again.  

In a flash, Severus scooped Harry up in his arms and leapt off of the tower into the darkness of the sky.  

Harry's eyes snapped open.  He didn't remember ever being so frightened in his life before now.  Air was slashing across his body.  He felt every millisecond that he was about to come into contact with the ground when suddenly his fall was broken when his body was swallowed up in icy water.

And suddenly he panicked again.  He didn't know which way was up.  He couldn't see anything.  The water was black in the night and he would either suffocate or freeze soon. 

Severus' body crashed into the water.  He quickly broke the surface though and gasped for air and then began looking for the boy.  After a few seconds, horror began to take root deep inside him.  Potter hadn't come up.  They had been separated in the fall and he might be unconscious.

Taking in one gulp of air, he disappeared under the veil of the black water and made his way toward the bottom of the lake, casting his arms out in every direction to feel for Harry.  

Several seconds that seemed like eons passed with no sign of the teen.  Severus could feel panic welling up and he felt his stomach clench.  He couldn't lose the boy.  He had to find him but he was running out of air. 

He bolted back to the surface, gasping for air and caught a few bits of curses from the tower.  He was about to dive under again when something caught his attention.  Bubbles of air were making their way to the surface.  It must be Harry!  

Severus took another deep breath and then dived under the surface again, making his way to the origin of the air.  It wasn't a good sign.  It meant that Harry had likely taken on water in his lungs but at least he had a better idea of where to find him.  

Harry could feel himself losing consciousness.  His need for air had won out and he could no longer prevent himself from gasping for air, but only water rushed into his lungs.  This was how he was going to die.  But just as he had resigned himself, he felt a hand grasp his wrist and he could feel himself being pulled into another direction.  

Suddenly, he broke the surface and immediately began coughing and replacing the water in his lungs with air.  

Severus had one arm wrapped around the boy, keeping his head above the water and the other was engaged in keeping himself above the water.  He thanked heaven when Harry began coughing up water and breathing.  He didn't know if the boy could have made it to the banks of the lake if he hadn't.  

His attention on the boy was broken with voices from above.  

"Can you see them?!" came one. 

"No.  Shit!" came the reply.

"Come on!  They couldn't have gotten far!" 

Severus had hoped that they would have left them for dead, but he didn't expect his luck to hold out.  He began making his way to the bank, bringing the boy, who was still having a bit of trouble breathing, with him.  

His progress with only one functional arm was slow, but he couldn't let Potter go.  When the water was shallow enough for them to stand, he propped himself under one of Harry's shoulders to help him walk to the bank.  The boy was significantly shorter than he was so he had to stoop so that Harry could stand.  

Once back on the shore, Harry let go of Severus and fell on his hands and knees, coughing up the last of the water.  

Severus knelled down next to him with concern shinning in his eyes, but there was no time to waste.  Any second now, they would have Death Eaters after them.  

Harry pushed himself to his feet awkwardly with some help from his potions master.  He hadn't completely recovered but he could sense the urgency of their situation. 

Severus took Harry's wrist and led him into the cover of the surrounding forest.  His paces were swift as he wanted to put as much distance between them and the castle as possible.  The Death Eaters would likely go off in the direction toward England but he didn't want to take any chances.  

"Professor, where are we going?"  Harry inquired.  His voice was a bit raspy and Severus could tell that the boy must be freezing by the quaking sound.  

Severus didn't stop, but he slowed down slightly.  This pace would likely be difficult for Harry.  "Remember that cabin that I told you about before?"

"What's there?"  Harry persisted.  

"Floo  powder.  We can use it to get back to Hogwarts," Severus explained with as much patience as he could manage given the situation. 

There were still a few questions burned in Harry's mind but he decided that now was not the best time to pursue their answers.       

Severus had much on his mind.  He had to get Harry a considerably safe distance away but the boy would freeze if he didn't dry off soon.  He didn't know how he was going to feed the boy either.  The jouney would take about two weeks if it went smoothly.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

The men that had been on the tower were now racing down the corridor's toward the closest exit out of the castle.  All of their wands were out in preparation to capture Snape and the boy.  They couldn't let them escape.  

Once they were out of the confines of the castle, the group stopped, looking around for any trace of the escapees.  Their eyes darted back and forth from the lake to the wood. 

"Do you think they could've drowned?" one of the men suggested. 

"No," one of the others answered.  "There would've been splashing and screaming," he pointed out. 

"Well, where do you think they went?"

"I don't know.  Just spread out and look!  How far could they have gotten?"

The men separated and searched through the wood in every direction but each gradually came to the conclusion that they would not be able to find them.

Having regrouped outside of the castle's main entrance, they were conferring about who it was that would tell the Dark Lord.  It was decided that Pettigrew should be the one since it was his fault that they had lost Snape and Potter.  It would be he who would incur the wrath of Lord Voldemort.    

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Severus felt as if they had been walking for days when he finally saw the first rays of sunshine from the morning sun.  It was a good sign because it meant that the boy could rest for a while.  The Dark Lord and his followers didn't often commit their deeds in the day light hours so they would have some time to recuperate.  He had felt Potter's steps that he was growing weary and would need to rest soon.  But that would need to wait until they found a suitable place to rest.  

Severus' thoughts were interrupted when he heard a cry of pain coming from the boy.  He quickly turned around to see what was the matter and found the boy on the ground, curled up, grasping at his forehead. 

He was afraid something like this might happen.  He had actually been surprised that it hadn't happened before now, but then again, no one liked giving Voldemort bad news and it was usually put off as long as possible.  

"Harry," he spoke quietly.  

Harry didn't respond. 

"Harry," this time he spoke with a bit more volume but still kept his tone soft. 

The teen's eyes opened slowly and looked into his.  He could see the pain behind them and he could hear the boy's breathing becoming more labored.

Harry made an attempt to get up but another wave of pain, more intense than before hit him and he fell back to the ground.  

Severus sat on the ground next to him and pulled adolescent into his lap.  Harry fought this for a moment.  Now was not the time to show weakness.  But the pain was so overpowering that he felt like he was going to black out at any moment.  

Severus held him with one arm and stroked his hair with his free hand.  He began whispering the incantation once again to sooth the boy's pain.  

Soon, Harry was asleep in Severus' arms.  He thought that he had at least stopped the pain in his scar but the Harry was still shivering in his arms and his skin felt cold and clammy.  

Sighing, the man stood, picking up the boy, and carrying him in his arms.  He couldn't stop here. They were too exposed here.  So, he continued walking.  

Miraculously, he soon found a cave.  They were in the mountains so he thought that he would be able to find something of the sort shortly.  

Severus came to the opening of the cave.  It looked deep and it was large enough for them to stay at least for a few hours.    

Stepping in, he carefully placed the sleeping boy on the ground.  It was dry inside and they were protected from the wind at least.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *                              

Author's note:  Ok, it's short but you wanted an update, so I gave you one ;)  Hope that you guys liked this chapter.  I get more reviews when I write cliff hangers but there are only so many of those that I can do…  Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter.  This is the turning point to where I can focus on Severus' past which I've been dying to write about ;)  And I feel bad for killing Lucius, especially after I made him good deep inside…


	18. Chapter18

Author's note:  All reviews very much appreciated!  I accept anonymous reviews now.  Not sure why that option was selected in the first place, but I suppose it was one of the default settings.  Anyway, apologies for any inconveniences that has caused.  Let's see, what else… Oh yeah, the cave was convenient only for me because I needed to get at a stopping point.  And, also neglected to describe the effects of being wet in European mountains during the winter on Severus… What can I say about that other than, damn, missed out on an opportunity for Severus angst :-(  

Very important to assume for this chapter and from now on in the story that our darling Severus is nature savvy.  And finally, on to the story…

Chapter 18

Severus returned to the cave with a bundle of sticks and other sorts of brush in his arms.  He quietly laid his parcel down near the sleeping boy.  Severus knelt down beside him and felt his forehead with the back of his hand.  It was hot and he noted Harry's cheeks were developing a faint rosy hue.  He needed to get a fire going soon.  

Severus sighed and found a seat next to the pile of wood.  He picked up two adequate looking sticks but he found the task difficult as his hands were shaking.  He didn't know if it was from the cold or the fresh shock of having his childhood friend's dead body sprawled out in front of his eyes.  

Closing his eyes, he took a moment to steady himself before he began rubbing the two sticks together to start a fire.  He had recalled his survival training as an auror when he had rejoined Dumbledore's side.  He remembered that at the time, he couldn't think of any situation where he would be without his wand in the middle of nowhere, but now he was grateful that he had learned the survival techniques.  

Finally, a spark flew onto the brush he had under the sticks and a flare began.  Cautiously, he slowly added twigs until a stable flame was going.  

Turning his attention back to the adolescent, he again felt his forehead.  It was still hot and shivers were coursing through his body.  His cheeks looked like those of a young child going through her mother's make-up drawer.  Severus was surprised at how frail he looked.  It didn't seem possible that this child, resting in front of him was supposed to be the world's savior against Voldemort.            

Severus pushed himself to his feet.  There was no snow on the ground yet and some plants were still hanging on to autumn's skirt.  Perhaps he could find some herbs that would reduce the boy's fever.

Harry woke several hours later on the hard ground of the cave floor.  He first noticed that he wasn't cold.  In fact, he was quiet warm.  He cracked his eyes open only to snap them shut again when an offending light hit him.  He opened his eyes again, only to slits and squinted into a bright light.  Once his eyes had adjusted, he realized that the offending light was coming from a fire and for a moment, he peered into the fire, trying to remember where he was and what circumstances had brought him there.  

Memories of his imprisonment with Snape and their escape flooded back into his awareness.  Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, he hastily pushed himself into a sitting position, only to have a hand softly push him back down. 

He searched with his eyes for the owner of the hand and found himself staring into Snape's eyes.  

"Be still," he heard the man say in a gentle voice that he didn't recall ever hearing before.

Harry ignored the man, however, and tried to get up again.  He was not comfortable with the situation at all.  But this time, the hand pushing him back was not quite as gentle and the voice held a firm, warning tone. 

"Harry," Severus began impatiently, "be still."

Harry felt lightheaded from this last attempt so he obediently stayed put this time but his body had tensed awkwardly.  He avoided Snape's eyes, watching his hands work uncomfortably. 

He saw Severus pick up a relatively flat rock and scrape something green and slimy off of the top with his fingers.  

"Take some of this," he said, offering the stone's contents to Harry. 

But Harry wasn't too keen on eating anything that looked like it came from a slug especially when it came from a rock.  This time, he pushed himself up into a sitting position before Snape could do anything and backed away slightly. 

Severus sighed in exasperation.  "I'm not trying to poison you.  It's for your fever," he stated irritably.

Harry berated himself for acting so childish.  "I didn't think you were trying to poison me," he said pointedly.  "I just-" he broke off not knowing how to tell the man that he wished that he was with anyone else right now, someone he could trust and feel comfortable with, like Sirius or Remus.  On the other hand, he thought, he probably wasn't Snape's ideal company either.  

Severus eyed the boy but decided that it would probably be best for the rest of their journey if he didn't force him to do this.  It would only make things more unpleasant.  "We have a long journey in front of us.  Things are going to be difficult as it is and your health being in jeopardy will not help matters," he said.  "Take some of this."  He offered the stone to Harry again. 

Harry took the rock and looked at the surface.  It looked as if Snape had grinded several leaves together on it, which was not unlikely as the man was a potions master.  He remembered several occasions in which he and the rest of his class had had to collect herbs for potions.  

He swiped his finger over the surface, collecting some of the, well, whatever it was and brought it to his mouth.  He immediately had to fight the impulse to throw up.  The stuff tasted horrible.   

He glanced back at the man and saw that he was staring at the floor of the cave with heavily shadowed eyes.  He looked tired.  His eyes seemed haunted and with the added effect of the man's disheveled hair and growing stubble, he had that insane quality that Harry remembered from the castle's dungeon.    

"Sir?"  Harry asked, somewhat timidly. 

Severus looked up and Harry could see the darkness under his eyes. 

Harry waited for a moment for the man to say something, but he didn't so Harry continued.  "Aren't you going to take some as well?"

Severus shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, turning away from Harry, moving to the other side of the cave.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" came the testy reply. 

"You don't, um, look well.  I think that you should take some of this too," he said, pushing himself up and taking a few steps toward the man. 

Severus turned back to find the child offering the rock back to him.  He took the stone and placed on the floor.  "How are you feeling?" he inquired in a more hospitable tone than before. 

"I'm fine," Harry stated, a bit awkwardly.    

"You should get some rest," Severus said in a tone that felt more like an order than a suggestion.  "Those herbs will have more effect that way."

Harry was a bit surprised at this.  "Shouldn't we be leaving?  Voldemort-"

"Voldemort does not send out his servants in the daylight," Severus interrupted.  "We'll be traveling during the night and resting during the day for the remainder of the journey."

Harry looked away but nodded.  He was tired, but he wanted to put more distance between himself and Voldemort.  

Severus looked the boy over.  He couldn't really pin point his exact emotions, but he guessed that Potter would not be overly joyous at the announcement.  

"Here," he said, taking off his cloak and handing it to Harry.  "Take this and get some sleep.  We've got a long night ahead."

But Harry did not take the cloak.  He eyed the man in disbelief for a moment before saying, "Professor, I think you need it more than I do."

"Do not argue with me, Potter," Severus rebuked.  "Take it and get some sleep."

"I wasn't arguing with you, Sir," Harry retorted, a bit annoyed.  "You're shivering."

Severus was a bit taken aback by this response.  He hadn't expected that from the child.  He took in a deep breath and let it out.  "I will be fine.  I want you to take this.  We cannot afford for you to be ill."

"Oh," Harry replied, "but we can afford for you to be?" 

Severus' first instinct was to glower at the boy for his mere audacity of challenging him.

By the look he was getting, Harry thought that perhaps he had gone too far.  But in a few moments, the man's sinister glare disappeared.  He looked tired and worn. 

"Harry, I don't want to argue with you," Severus said, surprised at how drained he sounded.  "Please, just accept that I know what's best and take this."  He extended his arm toward Harry once again.  

Harry was too stunned at the defeated tone that the man had used to refuse.  He simply took the cloak and glanced up at his professor quickly before he brought his eyes back to the ground.  He was very tired and he found that it was difficult to stay on his feet.  

Severus turned away from Harry and sat on the floor of the cave with his back against its wall.  

Harry following suit, moved to another wall, near the fire, but not too close to the dark man.  He soon was asleep, with Severus' cloak wrapped around him.

Severus' brought his eyes up from a spot on the ground and rested them on Harry's sleeping form.  He watched the boy for a few minutes before a thought occurred to him.  

If they made it back alive, how was he going to tell Draco about his father's last wishes and how would the young Slytherin react?

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's note:  Ok, I know that was short, but I have finals week coming up and I have to study for those.  Um, this chapter was kind of slow, but I wanted to establish a mood between Severus and Harry before moving on.  Anyone know if I spelled auror correctly? My boyfriend still has my books so I couldn't reference them.  Anyway, let me know what you think.  Next chapter should concern Draco, Narccissa, and Sirius finding out about Severus' past from McGonagall and Severus and Harry will begin their journey.  All reviews will be appreciated! 

This is actually a repost with an added author's note:  I got a few questions about why they were traveling during the night instead of the day.  The reason why I'm having them travel during the night is so they're not ambushed while they're sleeping.  Also, there's less of a chance to be seen by muggles this way.  But it's very important that they are traveling during the night for later chapters. 


	19. Chapter19

Chapter 19  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk with a letter in one hand. His other hand was wrapped tightly in a fist. His blue eyes were held a grave weariness. It looked as if all of his years had caught up with his body.  
  
He looked up when Minerva entered the room with a blonde adolescent standing in front of her with his arms crossed in an irritated fashion across his chest.  
  
This amused him slightly. Most children brought to his office seemed very frightened of him. Draco was much like his father had been a school.  
  
With this last thought, Dumbledore brought himself out of his ponderings The elderly witch cast a dreadful look on the boy, then turned and left.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Draco to take a seat. The boy raised an eyebrow but did so. Dumbledore noted again how much the teen was like his father. This would probably make the news that he was about to give him very hard to digest.  
  
The old wizard sat for a moment collecting his thoughts.  
  
Draco sat across from the old man crossly. He hadn't done anything to be brought here. McGonagall had taken him out of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class without an explanation. It seemed as if the headmaster would never relent as to why he ha been brought here.  
  
Clearing his throat, he inquired idly, "Professor McGonagall said that you wanted to see me, Sir."  
  
Dumbledore knew that he couldn't hesitate any longer. "Yes, Draco," he said gently. "I received a letter from your mother this morning." The man noticed the change in Draco's features. The boy now seemed intrigued. Apparently, letters from his parents were not a common occurrence.  
  
"It seems that there was an accident-"  
  
"What?!?" Draco exclaimed. "Where? What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet the boy. "I'm sorry, but your mother did not elaborate," he explained.  
  
Draco lowered his head. His eyes were darting back and forth as if wanting to find anything to distract him now.  
  
"Draco," he heard the elder man's gentle voice. "There is more."  
  
Draco looked up sharply, eyes wide in anticipation.  
  
"Your father has passed, Draco," the old man said, handing the letter over to the teen.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. His mouth moved as if it was trying to find words but no sound came out.  
  
He took the letter and scanned it quickly before he crumpled the parchment in his hand.  
  
Dumbledore raised himself to his feet and rounded his desk to the teen. He placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry, my boy," Dumbledore reassured. "Your mother should be here shortly. You are to wait here for her. If there is anything I can do..."  
  
Draco's head drooped and was lost in his hands. Tufts of fair hair fell through his fingers over his forehead. His head began shaking rhythmically.  
  
Dumbledore sighed sorrowfully. He gripped Draco's upper arms and pulled the teen out of the chair. Draco was unresponsive but allowed himself to be led to a couch. The old wizard secured the boy on the couch and left for a moment.  
  
Draco felt hot tears attempting to burst out of his eyes. He fought to keep them at bay. He refused to cry in front of someone that his father had hated so much.  
  
Moments later, Dumbledore returned to find the child sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, holding them to his chest.  
  
Draco looked up at the man, defiance burning in his eyes. He probably expected him to be crying his eyes out by now. It was probably disappointing that he wasn't in a heap on the floor.  
  
The headmaster seemed to glide over to him and sat on the couch next to him. Draco diverted his eyes from the man.  
  
"I know that you don't want to talk, Draco," Dumbledore spoke softly.  
  
Draco huffed to let the man know that much should be obvious.  
  
Unabated by Draco's cold response, Dumbledore put his hand on one of Draco's shoulders. Surprised, Draco brought his head around to look at the man. He offered a vial containing a potion in his hand.  
  
"A dreamless sleeping potion," he answered Draco's unasked question. "One of Professor Snape's. It's a bit stronger than a usual sample, but I think that the situation warrants its use."  
  
Draco stared at the vial a moment before returning his feet to the ground and taking it. He took the cork out of the opening but before drinking it, he returned his attention back to the man. "When did my mother say she would arrive?"  
  
Dumbledore looked straight into Draco's eyes. The adolescent looked as if he was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check. It was a pity that he had been brought up this way. But this is the way that both his parents had been brought up so it was to be expected. "Soon, my boy, soon. I'll wake you when she arrives."  
  
Draco's eyes dropped back to the vial. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep the tears back. He just wanted to be back at home in his own bed.  
  
"Get some rest."  
  
Draco complied and drained the contents of the vial. If only Professor Snape was here. He would know what to do.  
  
Draco felt the effects of the potion almost immediately. He eyelids were becoming heavier with every second. Moments later, he fell asleep with his last thoughts lingering on his father.  
  
* *  
* *  
*  
  
The afternoon light was dwindling at the mouth of the cave and the fire had burnt down to embers. Severus hadn't moved from his spot, giving him the look of a statue. He was staring beyond the cave's entrance into their surroundings. He hadn't slept at all but he wasn't tired. His mind was too alert. Reminiscent scenes of his childhood with Lucius raced though his mind, all reaching the same conclusion: Draco. He had always thought of himself as the boy's uncle.  
  
The guilt of being the reason that he had lost his father enveloped his heart, chilling his blood. He was responsible for one of his only friends' death.  
  
Of course, that seemed to be a pattern with him. He had been too late to save Lily. This seemed to be his lot in life.  
  
A noise at his side brought himself out of his thoughts. Potter had rolled over in his sleep. He bit his lower lip and cast his eyes down onto the bundle beside him. He didn't know how he was going to get the boy back to Hogwarts. This journey would be difficult enough with only himself to worry about. He didn't know where he was going to find food to feed him. Water shouldn't be a problem as there were plenty of brooks and streams in the mountains.  
  
But there were other things to worry about. The mountains were full of Giants and soon they would be in werewolf territory. He only hoped that their timing would be appropriate and they would avoid the full moon. Voldemort wouldn't likely be on their trail. He would probably suspect that they were heading toward Hogwarts. That, at least, was one aspect to their advantage.  
  
The day's last rays of light were shining at the entrance of the cave. Severus sighed. He couldn't prolong their stay much longer.  
  
This boy was the wizarding world's last hope against the evil rising power of Voldemort. If Draco was to have any hope of finding a different fate than the one that awaited him at the Dark Lord's side, he would have to get back to him. He would have to make the boy understand what he father had died for.  
  
He took another glance at the boy beside him. He looked rather childlike and innocent. No one would guess what he had been through by looking at his peaceful sleeping form.  
  
Severus pushed himself onto his knees and leaned over Harry's boy. He stretched out an arm and felt Harry's forehead with the back of his hand. The boy's temperature was almost back to normal. Severus let out a sigh and closed his eyes as if to thank the powers that be. This was a good sign. He knew that Harry was as stubborn as his father and even if he was sick, he would have pushed himself but that wouldn't be good for him.  
  
As Severus eased himself back into his original position he noticed that the light had suddenly dimmed outside. Moments later, the first few drops of rain had fallen at the edge of the cave. This was enough to put him back in his usual foul mood.  
  
* *  
*  
* *  
  
Both Sirius and Remus looked up when a knock at the door to their chambers resounded through the almost empty room.  
  
Remus looked pointedly over to Sirius before getting up and making his way to the door.  
  
Taking the point, Sirius transformed back into Snuffles.  
  
The werewolf waited until after the transformation was complete to open the door only to find McGonagall looking uncharacteristically uncollected.  
  
He stepped back, allowing the woman to enter the room and closed the door and locked it behind her.  
  
"Minerva, what's wrong?" Sirius inquired as soon as he had changed back into human form.  
  
"We have received some news," she replied in an upset voice.  
  
"Here you are. Have a seat," Remus said, offering a chair to the witch.  
  
McGonagall accepted the chair gratefully while the two men took seats across from her.  
  
She looked at both the men while she collected her thoughts, trying to find the best way to explain the situation. Remus seemed tense, but was more collected than Sirius who had folded his hands together and was staring back at her intently.  
  
But before she could begin, Sirius interjected. "Is it about Harry?" His voice was strained. It was apparent that he hadn't been getting much sleep.  
  
McGonagall took in a breath. "Not exactly, Sirius."  
  
Sirius visibly paled and his let his eyes fall to the ground.  
  
Remus shot a quick, concerned glance at his friend and then looked back to his former professor. "What's the news about, Minerva?" he asked in his usual soft voice.  
  
"It's Lucius Malfoy," she began, noticing both men tense. "It seems that he passed away very early this morning."  
  
Sirius' wide eyes snapped back up to hers.  
  
"That's all we know right now," she said before either of her former students had a chance to say anything.  
  
Remus was the first to speak. "How?"  
  
"We don't know. Narccissa will arrive shortly to take Draco home. Albus will speak to her before she leaves, but we don't know how much she knows about his death," she explained, standing up and crossing her arms. "The ministry will likely be at the Malfoy manner to investigate soon and we suspect that Fudge will try to cover up anything that would indicate Voldemort's return."  
  
"What is Dumbledore planning?" Remus asked, also getting to his feet.  
  
McGonagall shook her head. "He's contacted the members of the Oder that are in the Ministry of Magic. Some will investigate the Malfoy manner. He'll question Narccissa, but until he knows anything else, Albus doesn't think it wise to move further."  
  
"We must do something!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "We can't just sit here while Harry's in danger."  
  
Remus went to Sirius to calm in down. "Sirius-"  
  
"Save it, Moony," the animagous interjected.  
  
Remus looked hurt but said nothing more. His eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"Now see here, young man," McGonagall retorted in her best authoritative professor voice. "We don't know where Harry is and until we discover his whereabouts, there isn't much we can do other than hope for the best."  
  
Sirius, taken aback from the witch's stern tone sat down in his chair again. It had been years since she had taught him but her harsh words still had the desired effect on him.  
  
Remus looked up at the woman in her tirade. Despite the situation, he had to stop himself from grinning at her. It had been a while since anyone his age had been berated by an old professor as if they were still in her classroom.  
  
McGonagall had shocked herself with the emotions behind her tone. She hadn't intended on being so harsh, but under the circumstances, she had lost her well known control.  
  
"Well," she continued, "I'm going to get back to Albus' office. Narccissa will be here soon and I'm acting as the head of Slytherin in Severus' absence."  
  
"Thank you for coming, Minerva," Remus said as he saw her to the door. "If you find out anything else, please keep us informed."  
  
McGonagall nodded and then walked out the door toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
Remus shut the door and locked it once more. He walked over to Sirius and sat next to him with a broad grin on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Sirius questioned scathingly.  
  
This time, Remus did not back down. "Coward," he said simply.  
  
Sirius stared at the man for a moment before a smile cracked on his mouth. "She's still frightening when she wants to be, isn't she?" he remarked in a more jovial tone.  
  
Remus' smile broadened and he nodded in agreement.  
  
Sirius was grateful to have his friend with him, now more than ever, but this feeling made him regret his earlier comments. The smile melted away from his face. "I'm sorry, Moony."  
  
Remus shook his head, waving the apology off. "It's all right, I understand."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm taking out my frustration about Harry out on everyone and it's not right. Thanks for being there, I really appreciate it."  
  
Remus smiled and then his expression became serious. "We'll get Harry back."  
  
Sirius' smile faded but he nodded.  
  
* *  
*  
* *  
  
Severus stood at the entrance to the cave, peering outside into the rain that was beating down and forming puddles.  
  
The sun had finally disappeared and it was time to leave their shelter.  
  
Turning around, he made his way to the sleeping form toward the back of the cave. Kneeling down, he grabbed a fist full of his cloak and yanked it up.  
  
The form on the ground was quickly rolled out of sleep.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and blearily looked up toward the form towering over him. "What was that for?" he said angrily.  
  
"Get up. We're leaving."  
  
* *  
*  
* *  
  
Author's note: Hey guys, meant to have this up a week ago, so apologies for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. For the reviewers who asked about why they are traveling at night, I put an explanation in a repost of the last chapter. Also, hope that the fact that Sirius is alive isn't confusing. I started the story before the 5th book came out. Yes, I'm sad for not finishing by now... Next chapter should be up soon after Christmas. Should involve Severus divulging some of this past to Harry and McGonagall informing Sirius, Remus, and perhaps Draco of some of Severus' past. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	20. Chapter20

Chapter 20

For a brief moment, Harry's gaze lingered on the wizard in the same rebellious look that is given to parents who wake their sleeping teenager.  But, he knew that, however tired he felt, they must move on and he begrudgingly pushed himself to his feet and followed the man out of the cave and into the chill of the night air.  Looking around, he noticed that the ground and the few remaining leaves were wet.  It must have been raining earlier but luckily it had stopped.   

The two had been walking for some time when Harry's thoughts began to wander back to what he had heard Pettigrew say to Snape.  'You really loved her.'  The sentence reverberated through his mind.  He wondered at who Snape could possibly love.  He couldn't imagine the man being romantic.  He smiled at the image of a dashing, chivalrous Snape.  

But as his mind churned out possible candidates of Snape's affection, he didn't notice himself falling further and further behind his guide.  When he realized that he didn't hear the man's footsteps any longer, he suddenly looked up to find himself alone in the forest.  Frantically, he turned in all directions, looking for any sign of his professor.  

His breathing quickened and his eyes grew wide.  He was beginning to panic.  However, he did realize that this was not the time to panic.  He slowly brought his breathing back to an acceptable rate for the situation and thought for a moment.  

He didn't know how long he had been separated.  It could've only been a few minutes, but then again, without a watch or the sun to judge time passage, it could have been quite some time.  

The first notion that came into his head was to yell for help.  They were in a forest and there likely wouldn't be many people around and Snape had told him that the Death Eaters would most likely not be on their trail.  It was worth a shot. 

"Professor!" he shouted as loudly as he could.  

No response.  

Again, he shouted and again he was left with no answer.  His heart began pounding harder.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Severus came to a halt.  Potter's frightened voice had reached his hears but it sounded like it was coming from some distance, but that was impossible; the boy was directly behind him.  Whirling around, he found no sign of the boy.  

His throat tightened in horror as the shout came again.  Heading toward the voice, he broke into a run.  His eyes searched frantically for the young Gryffindor and finally, they came to rest on the back of the boy's head.  

When he reached the teen, he grabbed his shoulder.  But, apparently Harry had not heard him approach as he turned around with a terrified look in his face and his arm reached out to defend himself.  

Severus' eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.  The boy had inadvertently grabbed his arm directly where the dark mark marred his flesh.  

Harry's scar seared his forehead and he mechanically, let go of whoever's arm he had.  He fell backwards onto the ground, clutching his forehead.  

Severus' knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, protectively clasping his arm to his torso. 

As soon as Harry had released the arm, the pain in his scar had ceased but he was still breathing hard from the shock.  He looked over to see who it was that had grabbed him.  He was relieved to see that it was Snape, but horrified at the condition that he saw the man in.  He looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach.  His breathing was labored and he had paled.  

Harry bolted to his feet and rushed over to the man, dropping to his knees when he reached him.  

"Professor, what's wrong?" he questioned frantically.  

Severus' wide, black eyes slowly made their way up to the boy's green eyes which were bright with concern.  His breathing was too ragged to speak so he closed his eyes and shook his head to indicate that he was fine.  

But Harry wasn't to be thrown off so easily.

"Are you hurt?" he persisted. 

By now, Severus had regained enough control over his breathing to speak.  

"No, I'm fine," he stated stubbornly.  "Does your scar still hurt?" he inquired, changing the subject. 

"No, it stopped hurting when I let go," Harry explained.  "But you obviously weren't that lucky," he remarked, letting the man know that he hadn't forgotten about him.  "It's your tattoo isn't it?" he said noting that Snape was still clutching his arm.  

"It is not a 'tattoo'" Severus stated in a tone that told Harry that he should not make the mistake of calling the mark a 'tattoo' which made it sound as if he had acquired the thing during a drunken night out.  

Harry looked uneasy at the reformation but Severus had never shied away from intimidating his students before and the Potter prodigy was no different.    

Contrary to what Severus believed, however, Harry had not gone quiet due to his retort.  Truthfully, it was disheartening to see one of his professors weakened to such a level.  He supposed that it might be one of those childish notions that adults are resistant to everything.  Additionally, this was the one person that he would have to rely on to get back home.  Even if he did not like the man, he was bound to him for the time being and he had shown kindness to him earlier.  

In any case, neither of them enjoyed each others' company but it looked like they would have to make the best of the situation.  

The pain was beginning to wear down so Severus half pushed himself and half staggered to his feet.  Once he had regained his balance, he dusted himself off and looked down at Harry who was still kneeling on the ground.  "Are you hurt?" he asked in a monotone voice. 

Harry looked up at the inquiry but shook his head.  "No, Sir."

"Then get up, we're wasting time."

Harry complied without arguing, the sooner that they got back, the better.  

"Why didn't you follow me?" The man inquired irately.  

Harry shrugged.  "I was just thinking and the next thing I knew, I couldn't see or hear you," he explained.  

Severus' eyes narrowed.  "What could you possibly be so engrossed in that you forgot that you were in the middle of a forest on the run from Voldemort and his followers?"  Severus seethed. 

Harry looked down awkwardly.  He didn't really want to tell any of his professors, let alone this one, that he had been thinking about their romantic involvements.  

"Spit it out, Potter."

Harry sighed.  He didn't want to admit to what he had been thinking about but he didn't want to lie either.  "I was just thinking about what Pettigrew had said to you back in Voldemort's dungeon," he said finally. 

"And what specifically was that?" Severus prodded with the glare on his face boring down on Harry. 

 Harry, sick of letting the man intimidate him, looked up into Severus' black eyes.  He would be stuck alone with this man for at least two weeks and he wasn't going to be pushed around or daunted any longer.  "When he said 'You really loved her,'" Harry answered with false bravado.  He didn't know if he could get used to being so bold in front of Snape.  

But the reaction that the Potions Master had came as a surprise to him.  The glare had disappeared from his features and a haunted look was its replacement.  

Harry immediately regretted what he had said.  Apparently this was not a topic that should've been brought up and now Snape would probably hate him more, if that were possible.  

Severus remained silent for a few moments.  He had never thought that Harry would have asked him about that and he didn't know if he wanted to tell him.  But, in a way, he did have a right to know.  

His thoughts were interrupted by a very concerned but meek "Professor?"

His eyes focused back into the boy's.  He looked uneasy for a moment before finally saying, "Your mother."

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *                              

Author's Note:  Hey guys, sorry for the delay and short length of the update.  Thank you for all of those who reviewed.  I really appreciate getting feedback, good or bad.  Okay, in the next chapter, we should see Snape reluctantly divulge some details about his past with Lily (I really promise this time) and a cliff hanger that will rival the tower scene. *evil laugh*  But no worries, now that I have my precious pc back, I can update more often.  Please review! 


	21. Chapter21

Author's Note: Urgent repost!!! Thank you so much to Chrissy for pointing out my mistake. I had forgotten that I had already defined Severus' childhood in chapter 9. This is the corrected post. Again, thank you so much for pointing that out!

Chapter 21 

Harry's jaw dropped. He tried to form words but nothing was coming out. 

Severus sighed at the reaction. He hadn't expected it to be pleasant but he didn't expect it to be so shocking. 

Finally, Harry concentrated and took a deep breath. "Oh," came the short reply, which was all that Harry could muster at the moment. 

Severus intentionally turned his back on the boy before Harry could voice any questions that would inevitably come up. "Let's be on our way then," he said, taking a few strides.

Harry silently followed closely behind him. Thoughts and questions were racing through his mind a mile a minute but he didn't want to risk getting lost again or Snape's wrath if he did so. Perhaps he could get some questions answered about his mother if he went about it tactfully. Sirius and Remus could tell him a lot about his father, but they didn't have many stories about his mother. 

Severus' mind was churning with his own thoughts. As soon as he had uttered the words, he wished that he could take them back. The thought that Harry would eventually discover his past with Lily had never crossed his mind. As far as he knew, Lily had never told Black or Lupin. He certainly hadn't told anyone. He had been horrified when he discovered that James knew. But he supposed that he could understand Lily's reasoning under the circumstances. 

He heard the adolescent stumble over something behind him. Tossing his head around, he found Harry on his knees. He stopped abruptly and strode toward the boy. "Are you all right?" he inquired in his customary deep voice.

Harry scrambled to his feet embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry. I just wasn't paying attention," he said hurriedly. 

Severus, with his characteristic scowl plastered on his face, took the Harry's arm and hoisted him up to his feet. "Are you tired?"

"No," Harry lied. Frankly, he was exhausted from trying to keep up with his professor's long strides but weakness was not something that he was used to displaying and for another matter, Snape was someone he especially didn't want to show any weakness in front of, and lastly, he figured that the less he irritated the man now, the more questions he might be willing to answer later. 

Severus cocked an eyebrow. From looking at the child's flushed face, he could tell that he was probably having trouble keeping up. And, he was probably hungry. He didn't remember when they last had eaten anything. It must have been at Hogwarts and that was about three days ago. The boy's pride rivaled his father's. 

"I'm going to take it a little slower," Severus stated.

"You don't have to, I'm fine," Harry said, annoyed that Snape had not believed him. 

"Even if you are feeling fine, you had a fever hours ago and I don't want to push you. We can't afford the time delay if your health declines. Tell me if you're feeling tired or hungry, or anything," the man instructed. 

Harry's face contorted into a disgruntled glare. He didn't want to be babied. He was almost an adult and he wanted to be treated like one. 

"Harry," Severus said in his deep, silky voice. 

Harry looked up, taken aback that the man had used his first name. He had used it a few times before but when he had, Snape almost seemed like a different person. It seemed like the dark man actually cared about him as more than the savior of the wizarding world. He chided himself for thinking that. This was Snape, after all, and he knew that Snape hated him just as much as he had hated his father. 

"Well, what do you expect?" Harry exclaimed in an irate voice. "We've been walking all night without stopping and we haven't eaten in days. Of course I'm tired and hungry!"

Severus looked stunned at this reaction and Harry felt a pang of guilt for exploding like that. It's not as if Sanpe wanted to be here any more than he did and the man had actually shown him more kindness during this journey than he had ever expected him to do so in a lifetime. 

"I'm sorry," the adolescent said in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired and hungry and I'm being ill-tempered because of it."

Severus' brows rose. He had never really imagined that someone by the last name of 'Potter' would apologize to him. The boy definitely had many of Lily's qualities. 

"We should be coming to a creek soon. We can rest there for a bit and I'll do the best that I can about finding something to eat," he offered. 

Harry gave him a nod, "Okay."

With that, Severus recommenced the journey with Harry close behind him.

* * * * *

Sirius, Remus, and McGonagall all sat in a room adjacent to Dumbledore's office. Narcissa had arrived and was discussing Lucius' death and her plans for Draco with Dumbledore. They were waiting for him to inform them of as much as possible after Narcissa left. 

"How did she look?" Remus asked McGonagall, who had escorted the woman to Dumbledore's office. 

The witch shook her head, her eyes plastered on Sirius who was pacing the room. "Distraught," she began. "She seemed very concerned about Draco and how he would handle this."

The werewolf nodded and leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands. "What about Lucius?" he continued. 

McGonagall pulled her eyes off of Sirius and directed them toward Remus. "She didn't say anything to indicate how she felt about that, but if you could have seen her face…" 

Remus looked down, his eyes full of sorrow. The Malfoys had never been kind to him, but their distress during this time did nothing to comfort him for past wrongs. 

McGonagall's heart went out to Remus. He had always been the type of boy to put others before himself and as a man he hadn't changed a bit. "She was so pale and reserved," she went on. "I know that their marriage was arranged for them almost since they were born, but they did get along very well. And, after being married for so long, it would be difficult to not develop at least a bit of affinity toward the other person," she pointed out. 

"I think those two cared more about each other than either of them let on," Remus agreed, his eyes now on Sirius. "Sirius, please sit down. Pacing a track into the floor will not help matters."

Sirius stopped. The man's gaunt face turned to his old friend. His eyes held a sadness of a parent who had lost a child. His eyes dropped and he shook his head. "He's out there with a man who hates him with ever fiber of his being as his only hope to escape someone who wants to kill him," he exclaimed. 

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Young man," she said in her best authoritative professor's tone, "Severus cares more about that boy than he let's on. And furthermore, do you actually think that he would sacrifice a child for any harbored feelings he has toward James Potter?"

Both men winced at the mention of their fallen companion. 

"Look how he treats Harry," Sirius remarked, defending his statement. "It's almost as if he thinks that Harry is James."

McGonagall shook her head in exasperation. "Severus has had a very difficult life. I am not defending all of his actions, but you two should understand that he is not the evil, spiteful man that you think he is."

Sirius took a seat next to Remus. "Any sort of past that he possible could have had does not excuse his behavior. He made his choices and had the same options that everyone else had," he said, his dislike toward Severus obvious in his tone. 

The old witch sighed in vexation. "Holding your feelings against him is no different than what he has done. Remus is the only one of you that has attempted to conquer the gap between himself and Severus," she remarked. 

Remus looked down at the mention of his failed attempt to bridge the gap between himself and the Potions Master. "He is a difficult man to get to know," he commented, agreeing with Sirius. 

"You all have your past demons and if you could look outside yourselves, you might just see that you could all help each other," McGonagall said, impatience weighing heavily in her voice. 

Sirius sighed. "Snape's demons are of his own doing. No one forced him to take that mark," he stated. 

McGonagall's eyebrows arched. "That is not was I was referring to."

* * * * *

Harry collapsed onto a nearby rock that was large enough to support his weight. He had just finished taking a generous amount of water from the stream. The water had tasted better than he had ever remembered water tasting before. 

Severus had taken a few drinks from his cupped hands and had sat on the ground a few feet from the boy. 

"So, how long do you think it will take us from here?" Harry questioned. The awkwardness of speaking to Snape was beginning to die down.

"It's difficult to say. From the castle, I think it's about a two week journey on foot. And, I'm assuming we've walked the equivalent of a day's hike," Severus answered. 

"Where was the castle?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It's somewhere along the French/German border."

"And where are we going?"

"To a cabin that the order used to use as a safe point to floo escaped prisoners of Voldemort to a safe place once they had been rescued. It's safeguarded against muggles with the same sorts of spells that protect Hogwarts," Severus elongated. 

"So Voldemort used to use that castle when he was in power before?" Harry asked. 

Severus nodded. "It has many spells protecting it from anyone who doesn't bear the mark. Voldemort was very paranoid about who he let into the castle. So, he made it to where one could only get in if that were his doing," the man explained. 

"So, you rescued a lot of people from him, then?" Harry said this as more of a statement than a question. 

Again Severus nodded. He detected a note of hope in Harry's tone. Perhaps the boy felt better knowing that Severus had been on this journey before. "But," he began, not wanting Harry to fall into a false sense of security, "we had brooms, which made the journey doable in half a night."

Harry nodded in response. His hopes had been dashed a little, but Snape still seemed to know where they were and that made him feel much better about their predicament. 

"Where's the cabin then?" he asked curiously. 

"The Black Forest," Severus replied with a hint of foreboding in his words.

"Why did you say it like that?" Harry inquired, one brow rising at the tone of the words. 

Severus exhaled deeply. "Trolls, giants, vampires, werewolves… Need I continue?"

Harry's hopes were again dashed a bit more. But, the man still couldn't shake the confidence that children hold in adults in these types of situations. As long as he had Snape with him, he felt relatively safe. It was an odd feeling, putting his life in this man's hands as it was something he never thought that he would do. But, he didn't have much of a choice anyhow. 

"Does your scar hurt?" came the abrupt question. 

Harry looked into the man's eyes. They seemed to actually hold some genuine concern despite Severus' best attempts to hide any emotion. Harry's eyes dropped. The look he was getting was too odd. Shaking his head, he answered, "No."

"Please tell me if it does."

Harry nodded. "All right."

* * * * *

"Well, then what were you referring to?" Sirius asked annoyed. 

McGonagall looked away with the expression that told Sirius and Remus that she had thought she'd said too much. 

"Please, Minerva, if you know anything about Severus' past that might give us some hope to know that he is how you say, tell us," Remus requested.

The woman sighed. "Severus is a very private man and he would not be happy to know that I told you about this. However, I believe that knowing this will give you a better understanding that he is not the fiend that he is sometimes made out to be."

Sirius glanced over to Remus who was giving him a look that told him that he should hear what the woman had to say. 

Relenting, Sirius slouched in his seat, an indication for McGonagall to precede. 

"What do you know about his childhood before he came to Hogwarts?" she began. 

Both me shook their heads to indicate that they knew nothing. 

"We just assumed that it was basically a normal childhood," Sirius spoke up. 

McGonagall scoffed. "Hardly. That boy had one of the saddest that I've heard of." Her words were spoken with such emotion that both men sat up in their seats, giving her their full attention. 

"His parents were taken away from him when he was only six. His mother and father had taken him on a camping trip to southern Germany and Severus and his mother had been out one day hiking and had gotten lost in the late afternoon. That night, there was a full moon and they were attacked by a werewolf. She fended it off for as long as she could but by the time Severus' father had found them, the beast had finished her and was turning its attention back to Severus. His father got in its way, trying to protect the poor boy and died in the process. Fortunately for Severus, a local hunter had heard the screams and shot the animal before it could kill anything else."

Remus' eyes were wide with a mixture of pity and anguish. He had never thought that Severus' childhood was the happiest, but he had never imagined this. Memories of their school days flooded back into his mind. He had no idea that this was the real reason that Severus could not bring himself to accept him. 

Sirius' eyes were cast downward onto the floor with an unreadable expression. 

Eying the two men, she went on. "He was taken in by his father's mother, his only living relative. She was a vain and vindictive woman. She had hated Severus' mother and made sure that Severus knew about it. He was practically a prisoner living with her. She died when he was twelve and after discovering the truth behind his home life, Dumbledore took over custody of him, saving him from the orphanage. He seemed happier for a while but during his seventh year, he attempted suicide and would've succeeding had Lucius not found him and brought him to the hospital wing in time. He still hasn't told anyone why he had done that," she concluded. 

Both men were silent. Remus looked horrified but Sirius still held the same unreadable expression. 

They were saved from responding to what they had just learned when Dumbledore entered the room. The three adults stood to hear what information he had.

He greeted them before beginning. "Narcissa and I have decided that it would be best, under the circumstances, if she and Draco stay here under our protection for the time being."

* * * * *

Harry could just make out the first rays of the morning sun making their appearance in a clearing ahead. They had been hiking for a few hours after their stop at the creek and he felt like his legs were going to fall off. He could see that his potions professor had already made it to the clearing. They were still in the mountains though and it appeared as if he was looking down into a valley. 

When Harry caught up to him, he peered out and realized that he was correct. Looking up at Snape, he saw that the man was concentrating on something far off in the distance. His eyes searched for whatever it was that the man was looking at. It took him a few minutes of probing the landscape with his eyes, but finally he had discovered what was captivating Snape. There was a barely visible plume of smoke coming from the horizon. 

"What is it?" he asked as he regarded the gray cloud. 

"It might be giants," Severus guessed. "They've been known to inhabit this area. But if that is the case, it's a bit strange to find them in the valley. They prefer to be in the mountains."

Harry considered this for a moment but said nothing more on the subject. "Are we staying here?"

Severus nodded. He didn't want to get any closer to the camp today but it was directly in their path. They could go around, but there was something about the camp that he was interested in. 

Harry found a spot in the clearing that was further away from the edge and relatively flat. He knelt down and swept some rocks away with his hands. Finally satisfied with the condition of his bed for the day, he settled down, wrapping his cloak tightly around himself. 

Shortly afterward, Severus came away from the edge and adjusted himself in a sitting position, leaning against a tree. He folded his arms across his chest, trying to keep as much heat as possible and closed his eyes. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry cleared his throat. 

Severus' eyes opened. He had been expecting this since he had told the boy who Pettigrew was referring to. 

"Professor?" 

Perhaps his was wrong and the youth only wanted to know something about the journey. "Yes?" he said a bit reluctantly.

"How well did you know my mother?"

It was a simple question but not one that Severus was prepared to answer. 

"We dated for a while during our sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts," he said as nonchalantly as possible. He knew that he shouldn't feel so awkward telling this to Harry, but it didn't change the fact that he did. He had never told anyone that they had dated. 

Harry rolled over so that he was facing the man. "What was she like?"

It was an open ended question, not the type that Severus was used to answering. It would have been an easy enough question for most to answer, but he was not comfortable being asked questions like this. Still, he was grateful that the boy wasn't horrified at the answer. 

"Haven't Black and Lupin told you about her?" he asked in an attempt to dodge the bullet. 

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin on them. "They've told me a lot about my dad, but not my mom.

'Of course not,' he thought to himself. Taking in a deep breath he began to think about what he should say. "Well," he began, "for one thing, she had a temper on her."

Harry's lips cracked into a grin at the thought that the most feared professor at Hogwarts was once the victim of his mother's fury. 

Ignoring the amused look on the boy's face, he continued. "Despite her temper, she was the loveliest person that I've ever known," he finished, his voice sounding as if he was in a far corner of his mind. 

"Did my dad know that you dated?" 

"Yes, but I believe he was the only other person who knew until now."

"You and Mom didn't tell anyone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Several reasons."

"Like what?"

"For one, Voldemort was just beginning to become a feared name. Muggle-born wizards and witches were beginning to fear for their lives. They did not associate with Slytherins for that one reason. Tensions were running high between houses, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. It would've made things difficult for both of us at school. And, Voldemort was beginning to establish allegiance among the Slytherins, myself included. If he had discovered that there was anything between Lily and I he might have had her killed," he explained. 

As Harry watched his professor talk about his mother, he observed the sadness creeping into the man's eyes. A few days ago, he never would've guessed that he would've seen so many emotions exhibited by Snape. 

When he had finished, Snape looked at the boy. "Get some sleep," he muttered before rolling over and closing his eyes though he knew that he wouldn't be getting much rest himself. 

Harry's curiosity was not satisfied, but he thought that it would be best not to push the issue at the moment. It was obvious to him that Snape had cared deeply for his mother and it was possible that he still care, noting by the reaction that he had had. 

Harry rolled over so that he was facing the spiraling cloud of smoke climbing into the sky and fell into an exhausted but somewhat satisfied slumber. 

* * * * *

Harry woke several hours later to the crackling of a fire. He turned over on the ground to find a fire where Snape had been but found that the man was missing. 

He quickly sat up, alarmed to find himself alone. He looked around in every direction but found that he really was alone. Getting to his feet, he walked over the edge of the clearing, looking for the spot where the smoke had come from. Snape had seemed very interested in that spot earlier that morning. 

His stomach rumbled. Putting his hand over it, he turned back to the fire. Maybe Snape would be back soon. Just as he was beginning to rationalize the situation, his ears perked up as he heard something. It sounded like footsteps, steady, almost fluid footsteps. Just like Snape's graceful stride.

Turning in the direction that the noise was coming from, Harry saw Severus' form emerge out of the wood and into the clearing. 

"Where were you?" he demanded, sounding angrier than he had intended. 

Severus dropped the load that he was carrying that Harry hadn't noticed before. "I thought that you were hungry," he replied.

For the first time, Harry looked at the bag. Severus took out some of the contents. There were apples and bread and some slabs of raw meat were in another bag contained in the larger one. 

"Where did you get all of this?" Harry exclaimed in awe. 

"Remember the smoke we saw earlier?" He waited for Harry to nod. "I was correct in assuming it to be a giant settlement. They sleep during the day so I was able to pilfer a few items," he explained. 

"I didn't know giants could make bread," Harry commented. 

Severus cocked his head to the side and brought it back to its original position in a sort of half shrug. "Likely they got it off of some unfortunate hikers."

"And the meat?" Harry asked, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Lamb. It's what they mostly dine on," the man reassured before stabbing a piece with a stick and putting it over the fire. 

* * * * *

Harry trudged along behind Snape. They had been hiking for a week to the day since they had escaped. In that short amount of time, he had managed to prod a few stories about his mother out of the man. Snape had been trapped into telling him one when all of the hairs that made up his developing beard had suddenly fallen out simultaneously. It turned out that it was a charm of his mother's doing that she hadn't intended on lasting so long. Apparently she didn't like facial hair on Snape. 

To his great surprise, he was actually beginning to like the man, something that he wouldn't have bet a twig off his broom for days ago. But Snape was beginning to turn into more of a person than he had thought possible. He was still irritable, but he always made Harry as comfortable as possible. 

His scar had seared a few times but his professor would recite the incantation that he had before and lull him to sleep which was the best sleep he'd had during their trip. And Snape had collected some herbs and made an ointment to put over his hands to keep the skin covering his knuckles from cracking and bleeding which made their exposure much more tolerable. 

Something else unexpected had occurred to Harry. Snape had become so protective over him that he noticed himself finding comfort in the man's company. He felt safe around the wizard and it was wonderful to hear all of his stories about his mother and to have Snape point out what traits of his belonged to her. He hoped that things wouldn't change once they got back to Hogwarts. He wished that their new relationship would stay the same. It would be really nice to have someone at Hogwarts that he could talk to about his parents. Well, his mother anyway. He wasn't sure how Sirius would take the news, but he doubted that his godfather would oppose Snape being easier on him. 

* * * * *

The next morning, they had made camp close to the foot of the mountain. Harry had eaten an apple and then fallen asleep soon thereafter. Severus took to making another fire. Though they had almost made it to the bottom of the mountain, they were getting further north and everyday was colder than the one before. His hands were chapped and bleeding in some places. He hadn't found enough herbs to make enough of the ointment for both he and Harry so he went without. It was only about another week anyway and they were making good time. 

Once the fire was going, Severus stretched and yawned. He could feel his pants getting looser from their limited resources but it didn't really bother him. Most of the time, he was too apprehensive about the possibility of not making it to the cabin that he didn't feel up to eating. And, because of their extraneous activity, that left him with very little energy. 

Laying down on the ground, he curled up near the boy and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

* * * * *

Harry's eyes snapped open with the shock of the excruciating pain coursing through his scar. He gasped as another wave hit him. Bringing his hand up to his forehead, he sat up, looking around for his glasses but the pain made it so difficult to focus on anything that he was unable to find them. 

Suddenly, he heard a grunt behind him. 

Severus groaned. His forearm felt like it was on fire. He wrapped his right hand over the mark and cracked his eyes open, squinting in the direction that Harry had been. He found the boy kneeling on his knees, looking in his direction. 

Pushing himself up, he took a few strides toward the boy and knelt by his side. "I'm sorry if I woke you," he said, trying to keep his pain from creeping into his voice. 

Harry shook his head. "You didn't. Apparently, Voldemort wasn't very happy this morning," Harry corrected his professor through gritted teeth. 

"You're scar?" Severus asked, taking his hand away from his arm and using it to brush back the hair covering the lightning bolt shaped disfigurement.

Harry nodded. "What about your arm?" 

Severus ignored the question and to Harry's astonishment, actually picked him up. Harry, feeling awkward, but not really in a position to argue with his head beginning to pound, wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and rested his head against the man's shoulder. He screwed his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to shut out the pain with the light. 

He felt the wizard sitting down and leaning against something, most likely a tree.

Severus kept one arm enclosed around the boy, supporting him and with the other arm, he used his fingers to soothingly stroke the scar. He began whispering the incantation once more, trying to lull the child back to sleep. 

Harry, however, did not want to go to sleep. He felt awake. He just wanted the pain to go away. 

"Professor?"

"Shh, relax and go to sleep," came the reply. 

Harry shook his head slightly. "I don't want to sleep."

Severus continued the soft chant. 

"What sort of magic is this?" Harry questioned, trying to stay awake. The pain was subsiding and he had become quite curious about it.

"It's an ancient form of magic," Severus explained, ceasing the incantation. "It was all but forgotten until Voldemort's first rise to power when the ministry began training aurors in its powers."

"You were an auror?" Harry asked a bit skeptically. 

Severus let out a deep breath. "No, but I was trained as one when I became a spy," he answered. 

"Did you train with my father?" the boy inquired timidly. He felt comfortable talking with his professor in most things now, but he didn't want to push his good luck by bringing up his father too often. 

Severus shook his head. "Your father," he began, trying to sounds as neutral as possible, "commenced his training directly out of Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry said, sounding as if Severus' answer had only made him more curious. 

Severus wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to linger on the topic, but by the sound of Harry's response, he felt that the boy would question him further sooner or later and it might as well be sooner. 

"Aurors continue their training throughout their career, so your father was well ad versed to this type of magic," he continued. "Your mother as well."

"Was she an auror?"

"No, but I believe that your father thought that it was important for her to know many of the things he knew and there wasn't anything magical that your mother couldn't master," he clarified. 

Harry nodded, indicating that he wished for nothing more than for Severus to continue. 

Severus hesitated for a moment. His next bit of information was a bit controversial. He felt that it was important for the child to know, but it would likely cause him some grief.

"That was what your mother used to protect you," he said finally. 

Harry's heart skipped a beat and his gaze fell to his lap. 

Severus felt Harry's spirits fall. He momentarily regretted spilling the information but he knew that, ultimately this was for the best. The boy would have to learn all of the gruesome details later. 

After a few silent moments, Harry shifted in Severus' lap. "Professor?" he said without looking up. 

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm not tired anymore. Do you think we could get started early?" the inquiry held a dejected note that the boy had intended to hide, but had failed. 

Severus thought this over for a moment. What he had just told the youth would have upset him and he probably wanted to start off so he would have some time to think about what he had just learned. 

"All right," he said, helping Harry push himself up and then following suit. He put out the fire, covering it with dirt and with that, the two once again embarked on their journey. 

* * * * *

The day had seemed short to Harry. For the time being, he didn't really want to think about what Severus had told him, so he busied himself with asking the man questions about his days at Hogwarts, and eventually his days as a spy. He was surprised to learn that Snape and his father had actually worked together on a number of occasions. 

"So, you two eventually got along then?" he asked as the sun's final rays vanished over a mountain. 

Severus let out a scoff. "No, we never had any sort of affinity toward each other," he stated. 

"But you worked together so much," Harry said, a bit disappointed. But then again, if his father and Snape had gotten along eventually, his first four years at Hogwarts would probably have gone over more smoothly. 

"Yes," Severus replied. "There was one point that we saw eye to eye on: the destruction of Voldemort."

"Oh," came Harry's short response. 

Severus rolled his eyes but thought that it was high time to make an important point to the Gryffindor. "Harry, your father and I never liked each other. But when it came to matters of Voldemort, we swallowed our differences and worked together. We accomplished many things working together that would not have been possible otherwise."

Harry nodded in agreement. 

"I think that you should give the same consideration to Draco," Severus suggested, expecting Harry to hastily decline the proposal.

But, to his surprise, Harry nodded, agreeing with him. Severus noticed that the boy's eyes dropped to the moonlit ground. 

Severus' eyes narrowed at the level of illumination. Looking upward in the sky, his fears were affirmed. 

"I hope that Draco-" Harry was cut off by Severus' hand covering his mouth. 

"Full moon," the man whispered.

Harry looked up, seeing that his professor was correct and as if on cue, the unmistakable howl of a werewolf resounded of the sides of the mountains encompassing them. 

Severus whipped around and cursed. "Shit! It's been tracking us!"

Harry's eyes widened. He instinctively moved closer to the man. "What do we do?"

Severus roughly took Harry by the wrist. "Run!" 

* * * * *

Author's Note: That…was…so…long. Again, not much happened, but I needed a chapter for our two heroes to bond and develop their relationship more. Obviously, the next chapter will be much more exciting and fun to write :-) It should be up sometime this weekend. 

Also, thank you to all those who reviewed! This isn't a challenge fic. I actually don't know where the challenges are listed. Draco will definitely make an appearance, but toward the end. 

Hope no one fell asleep during that…. Didn't mean for it to be so long…. I tried to proof read it, but it was long, so I skimmed. Thanks for reading and please review!


	22. Chapter22

IMPORTANT!!! Author's Note: If you did not read the updated version of chapter 21, this is what I changed.  Thanks go to Chrissie for pointing out my mistake!

"His parents were taken away from him when he was only six.  His mother and father had taken him on a camping trip to southern Germany and Severus and his mother had been out one day hiking and had gotten lost in the late afternoon.  That night, there was a full moon and they were attacked by a werewolf.  She fended it off for as long as she could but by the time Severus' father had found them, the beast had finished her and was turning its attention back to Severus.  His father got in its way, trying to protect the poor boy and died in the process.  Fortunately for Severus, a local hunter had heard the screams and shot the animal before it could kill anything else."

Remus' eyes were wide with a mixture of pity and anguish.  He had never thought that Severus' childhood was the happiest, but he had never imagined this.  Memories of their school days flooded back into his mind.  He had no idea that this was the real reason that Severus could not bring himself to accept him.   

Sirius' eyes were cast downward onto the floor with an unreadable expression.  

Eying the two men, she went on.  "He was taken in by his father's mother, his only living relative.  She was a vain and vindictive woman.  She had hated Severus' mother and made sure that Severus knew about it.  He was practically a prisoner living with her.  She died when he was twelve and after discovering the truth behind his home life, Dumbledore took over custody of him, saving him from the orphanage.  He seemed happier for a while but during his seventh year, he attempted suicide and would've succeeding had Lucius not found him and brought him to the hospital wing in time.  He still hasn't told anyone why he had done that," she concluded.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

And with that said, on to chapter 22…

Chapter 22

 Harry's blood froze.  He stood stock-still.  He desperately wanted to move but his legs didn't seem capable of any sort of mechanical motion.  

Severus grabbed the boy's upper arm roughly, forcing him out of his trance.  "Harry!" 

This seemed to shake the teen out of his petrified state.  His wide eyes immediately rose to meet the fathomless black orbs of his professor's.  Snape's eyes didn't seem to portray any trepidation but Harry was sure that his eyes betrayed the strange terror that he was feeling.  He recalled seeing Remus transform before him that night that he found his godfather but he hadn't been this frightened that night.  Perhaps it was because he was with a band of wizards who all had their wands or it might have been that Remus wasn't hunting them.  Whatever it had been, it was gone now and his heart beat at a terrifying rate. 

"Move!" Severus commanded vehemently. 

Obediently, Harry forced himself into a sense of awareness as the Potions Master thrust him in the opposite direction of the blood curdling howl.  

Severus remained behind Harry's form to keep something between the child's frail body and the merciless jaws of the beast.

Caught off guard from the shove, the teen tripped over his feet, almost landing face first into the mud, but managed to catch himself with his hands half way down.  Regaining his footing, he broke into an adrenalin-fueled sprint.     

Before following after the boy, Severus chanced one last look behind him.  Though he didn't see the werewolf, he knew that it couldn't be far behind: the beasts only howled when they had their prey's scent.  With that last thought, Severus turned and ran after the young Gryffindor. 

Harry's heart pounded against his chest.  It felt like a prisoner trying to escape the bondage of a prison.  If hadn't known that it was impossible, he would almost believe that at any moment, it would burst out of his ribcage.  

Severus had caught up and was directly behind in Harry's footsteps.  Every now and then, he would give the boy a shove to indicate if he should change directions.  The woods were becoming quite dense and he knew that they had a better chance in the open air where they could run faster.  A werewolf's agility and physique would only play against them here.  

Another hair-raising howl kept up Harry's exhausting pace.  His throat burned from breathing in the icy night air and the unmistakable ion taste of blood filled his mouth.  He remembered this from running away from Dudley and his gang, though Dudley had never instilled such fear in him as this. 

And, just when he thought that the state of their circumstances couldn't deteriorate any further, a bolt of lightning and corresponding crack of thunder broke the night's darkness, eclipsing the effect of the full moon and muting the sounds of his beating heart.  

An oppressive rain fall followed the pyrotechnic display and began pelting the two with needlelike pricks. 

Severus cursed as another ramification of the rain manifested itself.  The ground was now dangerously slick and unstable, adding the threat of a mudslide to the count.  It seemed as if the gods were bent on correcting their mistake from so many years ago.  Every second brought the wolf-like monstrosity closer and escape further from their grasp.  His grim thoughts were interrupted when he tripped over something reasonably large and quite solid.

He fell hard, letting out a pained grunt when he hit the ground.  Propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes darted in every direction in search of the child.  They finally came to rest on the heap which he assumed he had tripped over. 

Harry was curled in a ball on the ground.  

Fearing the worst, Severus impulsively made his way to the youth's side, gently but hurriedly shifting Harry's form so that he could see the boy's face.  The look he received didn't convey any pain or physical discomfort, he noticed, letting a sigh of relief.  

"Are you hurt?" Severus gasped in a rushed tone.

Harry shook his head and hastily pushed himself up.  "No, I'm fine."

Severus made it to his feet first and helped Harry the rest of the way up, steadying the boy.  He ardently observed his charge's first few strides to ensure that he really was fine.  If it had come down to it, he would've carried him, but that would slow their progress considerably and he wasn't sure how long he would be capable of keeping that up. 

He could feel the freezing rain stiffening his muscles and he could tell by Harry's frigged steps that he must also be feeling the same effects.  

The rain was now coming down in torrents.  It had become difficult to see and the two were forced to stop.  

Harry, exhausted, collapsed to his knees.  He instinctively brought himself as close as he could to the Potions Master's legs, gasping for breath.  

Severus knelled down on one knee, allowing Harry to lean against him.  He also wrapped one arm around the teen which was something that later he would deny afforded him almost as much comfort as the boy. 

Harry managed to bring his breathing down to a rate that he could form a coherent sentence.  "What now?" he exclaimed. 

Severus shook his head.  "I don't know, but we can't stay here," he replied loudly so that Harry could hear him over the deafening rain.  

"I can't keep this up," Harry ascribed in protest. 

Severus didn't respond.  He knew that soon all of their strength would be expended.  But he couldn't give up now after so many people had sacrificed everything for this boy.  He had always managed to find the strength before and this time would be no different.  

But something had caught his attention.  There was a whisper of a sound that he could make out through the downpour.  It almost sounded like an assembly of people, people that might be armed, or at the very least could provide shelter.  He had once found salvation from a hunter.  Perhaps this would save him again.  

"Come on!" he urged, getting to his feet and pulling Harry up with him. 

"Where are we going?  We can't outrun a werewolf for much longer!" Harry shouted, the disparity evident on his voice.  

"This is the third werewolf that I've encountered in my lifetime and I'm not dead yet," Severus countered.  

But for the moment, Harry's will had been spent.  "It's useless.  We don't have anywhere to go," he tried to reason with the man.  

"Better to face a werewolf here than your mother's temper in the afterlife," Severus retaliated with such finality on his tone that Harry gave up his argument and conceded to being drug behind in the wake of the man's brisk pace.             

Harry struggled to keep up with Severus' long strides.  His muscles ached and he hadn't had a chance to catch his breath.  He didn't know where he was being led and might have asked if he didn't highly doubt that Snape knew himself.  

Severus kept one hand tightly grasping one of Harry's wrists and the other was held above his brow in an attempt to keep the rain out of his eyes so he could see.  The noise was getting louder and his hopes were beginning to lift a little.  

Harry's own ears perked up when he also heard the noise.  "What is it?" he asked, jogging a few paces to catch up to the man's side. 

"It's what we're looking for," Severus answered.

Harry was clearly not satisfied with the answer but he could tell by his professor's tone that it was all the information that he had to share and at the moment Harry wasn't going to argue about anything.  Snape had saved him before and he would have to put his faith in the man again.  

Severus pushed onward through the storm.  The noise was becoming louder but oddly, more blurred.  He didn't have time to wonder about this, however, as he trudged forward.  

A flash of lightning split the sky, lighting it up enough for the two to get an idea of their surroundings and Severus' heart fell as he saw the source of the noise that he had hoped would save them.  

A violent torrent of rapids lay before them.  

"Shit!" Severus cursed, seething at himself for allowing them to be cornered.  

Harry clung onto a bit of the man's cloak to help support himself once he had stopped.  His panicked eyes turned upward to his professor's.  "What now?"

"I don't know," the Potions Master snapped in frustration.  His head swung in every direction, looking for the inevitable jaws of death, but it appeared that, for the moment, they were safe.  

Harry looked down nervously.  Subconsciously, he pushed his body against Snape's.  Over the past week, he had come to feel a since of safety when he was near the man.     

Severus felt the boy lean into him and sensed the reasoning behind it.  He would've found it impossible to believe that the spawn of Potter would ever look to him for refuge only a week before.  He wrapped his free arm around Harry's shoulders in an attempt to reassure the child but he was uncertain as to how much good it would actually do.

Licking his lips, Severus tried to bring his mind out of its panicked state so that he could think.  There was one option, but it was risky.  Crossing the river would stop their scent trail for the beast, but the river looked large and the downpour only made the rapids even fiercer.  He wasn't sure if either he or Harry was up to it and they could go in another direction which could possibly lead them straight into the devil's jaws.  

Another blood curdling scream ended his indecision.  The werewolf was too close for the possibility of making a run for it to be plausible.  It had to be the river.  

"Come on," he said, tugging Harry along behind him. 

"The river?" he asked with fear evident in his voice.  

"The wolf's too close to make a run for it on land.  If we cross the river, it will lose our scent," the man explained, trying to displace the teen's misgivings. 

Harry said nothing.  The rain was beginning to die down a little and his visibility had improved somewhat.  

Severus took the first step in the river, noting that even at this shallow depth how strong the current was.  Despite any misgivings that he had about this, it seemed the only way.  He waded out further, allowing Harry to step in the river.  

Harry was shocked at the current's strength.  He silently dreaded the middle of the river where it would undoubtedly be even stronger but pushed on.  He knew that if Snape had chosen this path, it was the best way.  

                                *                              *                              *                              *                              *

Author's note:  Very sorry that this took forever.  I'm actually only halfway through the chapter but if I had left off where I wanted to, I might have received some death threats…  Things have just gotten crazy.  I'm going to graduate in 5 weeks, my brother is getting married in 2 weeks, my senior design project is due in 3 weeks along with my term paper.  And between all of this and additional school work, I have to find a job… Anyway, hopefully I'll have some time to write more soon.  Thanks for reviewing and being so patient.  Let me know if you like where I'm going.  Thanks! 


	23. Chapter23

Chapter 23

When Harry had waded out to his knees, he lost his footing and fell into the icy water. He immediately began coughing out a mouth full of water. He could feel the water rushing over his body, threatening to carry him away if it had not been for a pair of too strong arms wrapping around him and lifting him out of the water.

Severus whirled around to the best of his ability in the river. Harry's arm had suddenly been ripped from his grasp. The boy had gone under. Terrified, he buried his arms in the water, trying to find the boy. The few seconds that it took to locate the body seemed like minutes.

Harry's head was the first thing to emerge from the water. His wide eyes locked onto Severus' gaze. The wizard held the boy tightly as he coughed up the water that had gotten into his lungs.

"Are you all right?" he asked as Harry expelled the last bit of water.

Harry quickly nodded.

"Be careful. It's going to get deeper," Severus cautioned.

Harry nodded again. "I know," he said, having finally rid himself of all the water in his lungs. "I'm sorry."

Severus cautiously put Harry down, waiting to make sure that he had his proper footing before only using one hand to maintain physical contact with the teen.

Harry tried to focus only on getting across the river. The water was up to his waist now and it was getting more difficult to keep his balance.

Severus could since the drag in Harry's progress and judging by the difficultly he was having on his own he could only guess how hard this must be for him.

Harry finally reached the point to where he could no longer touch the ground. The current immediately began tugging at his body and he kicked upstream trying to maintain his position.

Severus could feel Harry's body lift. He was considerably taller than the boy and could still touch the riverbed. He pulled the young Gryffindor's body against his own, wrapping an arm around him and holding him tightly to his own body.

Harry was gasping for breath and Severus was careful to keep his head above water. The teen took this opportunity to make out their progress. The rain was lessening a bit and the full moon was reflecting off the white heads of the rapids. If he had to make a guess, he would say that they had only made it a quarter of the way across. He sensed from Snape's slow pace that the man was about to reach the point to where he was about to lose contact with the bottom.

Severus struggled to keep his footing with the added burden and the rising water level. They were approaching a bolder that protruded through the river's surface. There, Severus planned to take a break and assess their situation.

Reaching the bulging stone, Severus leaned against its support, allowing the water to flow around himself and the child. His muscles relaxed a bit as he caught his breath.

Harry clung to the man, resting his chin on the sheltering wizard's shoulder to keep from taking in water. He didn't want to move from the spot. He didn't think that he had the strength to cross the remainder of the river. He desperately wanted to make it through this. He wanted to see Ron and Hermione's smiling faces and joke around with them again. But he didn't know if he was strong enough to make it through. Part of him just wanted to die there. He was so tired and it would be so easy. He mentally chastised himself for thinking like that. Everyone that he cared about was counting on him. He had to fight and make it through this. He tilted his head, still resting on Snape's shoulder, chancing a look at the man. The Potions Professor looked pale as if all of his life force had been drained out of him.

For a moment, Harry felt a pang of guilt. It was really his fault that the man was in the predicament in the first place. If he hadn't tried to save he and Ron back at Hogwarts that night, he would still be there, away from danger. It seemed as if death and suffering plagued those who were associated with him. He desperately wanted to be normal like everyone else, but nothing could change who he was. His fate was to be tormented by the Dark Lord until one of them destroyed the other. His friends were counting on him and he had to be strong and triumph over Voldemort for their sake.

"Are you ready?" came the inevitable question that Harry had been dreading.

The teen closed his eyes for a moment, mentally mustering up his strength to prepare for the challenge. He opened his eyes and they held a new determination. Projecting his gaze into the eyes of the older wizard, Harry nodded resolutely.

Severus stared back into the boy's eyes. They held the characteristic tenacity of a young man of his age, but this was of a different sort. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but it wasn't the usual stubbornness associating with adolescents. This was something different and he had seen it before in the eyes of those who had fought the Dark Lord many years ago, when this boy was still an infant. It troubled him to see this look from someone so young.

Harry noted the hint of pity deep within Snape's eyes and interpreted it to mean that the man was doubtful of the possibility that they would survive the night.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Severus eased Harry out of his grasp and let the boy gain his own support from the boulder.

Harry clung to the side of the sizable rock. Feeling the current's forces trying to sweep him down stream, he tightened his hold.

Severus stared across the churning gap. He mentally plotted out the safest course before turning to Harry. "Stay with me. Hold on, understand?"

Harry made out Snape's words and nodded to indicate that he did. He wasn't quite sure what the man meant by 'hold on' but he figured he would find out soon enough.

Severus took a deep breath and hoisted Harry up piggy-back style. Surprised, Harry accidentally took in a mouth full of water but spit it out quickly. He hadn't been expecting that, but he wouldn't argue. Getting a good look at the gushing white caps above the black water made him a bit doubtful of his ability to make it across on his own.

"All right?" he heard Snape say.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just surprised."

Harry could see the Potions Master give a quick nod to indicate that he had heard him and was about to set off.

Steeling himself, Severus pushed off the stone and was immediately carried a few meters down stream with the full force of the current. He had to practically swim directly up current to keep from being swept down. With the added burden of the boy, this process was made much more difficult. However, leaving the child to his own devices could prove to be disastrous. He simply couldn't take that chance.

Harry's arms hung on as tightly around his professor's neck as possible without choking him. They were making very little progress across the river and time was not on their side.

Severus' arms trashed forward cutting into the river. His head went under a few times but he managed to keep Harry above the water level for the most part. The wind was picking up so he couldn't hear Harry but he could feel the boy's chest convulse with coughing every time he fell too far under the surface.

Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. The storm was picking up again. Not a good sign.

Severus began thrusting harder through the river. There was no telling if they had seen the worst of the rainstorm but he had a foreboding feeling that they had not.

Harry's fingers and hands were stiffening against the freezing water. He felt like he would slip away from Snape at any moment. The current was getting stronger and he could tell that his professor's progress was getting slower by the second. In fact, Harry guessed that in a few seconds they would actually lose some of the ground they had covered.

It only took a few moments for Harry's guess to be confirmed. The man couldn't keep up with the gushing force against him.

To make matters worse, Harry's grip did begin to loosen. He made a vain attempt to regain it but failed as he saw the Potion Master's neck slide from his fingers. He managed to stay afloat just long enough to see Snape's body turned half by the current and half by his own accord and his arms frantically grabbing for the boy.

Severus' heart stopped when his hands came up empty. The river was carrying him swiftly downstream and closer to the bank where they had begun. He was pulled under by the current but fought his way back to the surface. The moment under water was enough to fill his gasping lungs full of water. Between trying to expel the unwanted liquid from his lungs and doing his best to stay afloat and search for any sign of the boy, his energy was waning.

But with a sudden gush of hope, he saw Harry's head resurface and gasp for oxygen. Severus' moment of relief was shattered when he realized that Harry was roughly being tossed in the rapids. He didn't know how much longer Harry could last on his own. With a restored spirit, Severus directed his body toward Harry's route.

Harry, for his part, had caught sight of his professor and was putting forth his best effort to lessen the distance between himself and the man. However, the river seemed to have a mind of its own and the most Harry could accomplish was to slow his way downstream.

Severus had almost come within an arm's length of the teen.

Harry threw an arm forward but missed Severus' own outstretched arms. This cost him. The current accelerated his body down the river when he came to a sudden stop with a dull thud of his head against a boulder.

Severus reached Harry a moment too late to keep him from colliding with the boulder, but just in time to save him from slipping under the surface again.

The soaked man clung to the boulder for refuge with one arm and held the child with the other.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" he cried out above the torrent of the river engulfing them. No response came from Harry.

Severus closed his eyes tightly in exasperation. This proved to be a fatal mistake. Within seconds he felt the impact of a large, solid object ram into his chest. His eyes bulged open and he gasped a painful intake of air. Looking down, he found a log had come to rest against his torso which was now screaming in pain.

He was pinned against the boulder. Fortunately Harry was not, but it didn't do any good seeing as how the boy was unconscious. In the bone chilling water of river, he wasn't sure if he had the strength left to get them to safety but he knew that he had to get them out of this.

Severus, deciding that sooner was better than later, placed the arm that had clung to boulder onto the log and pushed against it. The force of the river was working against him, making his job more difficult.

But the log was relenting gradually. Finally, the current worked for him for the first time and swept the log downstream.

Severus remained against the rock for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. A stab of pain punctured his chest with each breath but he didn't have time to stop now. He had to get himself and Harry back to shore. The river had been a blunder. If only the storm hadn't picked up, they might have made it. It was too late now. His only option was to make it back to bank where they had started out or to at least make it back to that side. They had been carried so far downstream that Severus didn't recognize where they were anymore. However, he could tell by how close they were to the bank that his legs should be able to reach the river bed within a few meters.

His breathing having returned to an acceptable level, he pushed off the stone that served as their only shelter. His chest clenched in pain, but he gritted his teeth together and pushed onward. They were still being carried downstream, but every meter brought them closer to the bank.

Finally, Severus felt his feet skid across the bottom of the river. Gradually, he carried himself and Harry to solid ground, attempting to ignore the growing pain in his chest.

When he made it to the bank of the river, Severus gently lowered the boy's frame placing him on his back on the ground. Thankfully, his breathing seemed normal.

Exhausted, the Potions professor collapsed to the ground breathing raggedly. He placed a hand on Harry's chest to monitor the teen's breathing while he rested.

Shivering, he closed his eyes and desperately prayed that the werewolf would not find them. He knew they couldn't stay long. He needed to get them both dry and warm.

Bringing his hand from the boy's chest to his face, Severus felt his cheeks and forehead, brushing the hair from his eyes and exposing infamous scar. Harry's skin was icy to the touch, a fact that did nothing to comfort the man. He would have to move quickly to find shelter and he doubted that there would be any dry wood around to build a fire.

Bringing his hand away from Harry's face, Severus propped himself up on one elbow but a sharp protest from his ribcage brought him back down. He found himself positioned on his stomach trying to keep from breathing excessively which proved to be difficult considering how out of breath he was.

But his thoughts were diverted from his pain unexpectedly. The downpour seemed deafening and yet he thought that he could make out some noise coming from the edge of the forest. His eyes widened and his heart began beating faster.

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and for an instant he could make out the outline of the werewolf closing the distance between them.

Severus' heart felt like it was trying to break out of his chest. He forced himself into a sitting position that made him look as if someone had just pushed him down. He purposefully placed his own body as a protective barrier for Harry's unconscious form though he didn't know exactly how this was going to help him.

Throwing a glance at the child's pale face, Severus found a parental protectiveness rising within him.

His head jerked back to the forest's edge. The beast would emerge at any moment. He didn't know what to do. They were trapped. He needed for Harry to be awake. He needed the boy to run away while he distracted the monster, though he doubted if he would be able to last long enough for Harry to escape. What he really needed was a miracle.

But just as he was wishing for a miracle, the werewolf cleared the forest, savagely eyeing the two. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest, Severus practically jumped to his feet. There was only one thing left to do really. He had to stand up to the beast and hope that Harry would wake up soon enough to escape. However, he couldn't allow himself to be bitten and live. He would have to die.

As these morbid thoughts ran through the wizard's head, the werewolf began to circle the waterlogged pair, giving Severus a chance to see the huge wolf from a different angle as he turned with beast, keeping it in his direct line of vision and keeping himself in front of Harry at all times.

Its eyes were amber and reflected the moonlight. As it stalked around them as if forming an invisible perimeter, its vast muscles flexed with each step.

Severus' heart seemed to have no limit as to how fast it could beat. He felt like it was now in his throat, constricting his already harsh breathing. He had never felt this type of adrenaline before. He didn't like it. In fact, he hated it but he knew that this would be his most valuable tool in defending Harry. He really had nothing else to depend on at the moment.

Severus swallowed as it stopped pacing. It was now crouching, flashing its inhuman fangs at him and seemingly waiting for the right moment to attack.

That moment came with a powerful crack of thunder accompanied by flash of lightning which lit up the sky.

Severus' eyes followed the animal as it pounced toward him with its claws and pointed teeth flashing. Caught up in the moment, everything seemed to move slowly. When it landed on him, he was able to push it off without losing his footing but it had managed to do some damage to him, leaving a gash in his upper right arm. Blood trickled down his arm and out of his sleeve separating into smaller streams through the valleys between his knuckles and finally dripping from his finger tips.

The werewolf landed and regained his stance, turning his attention back to the man. Severus slowly edged away from Harry to bring wolf's attacks further away as he seemed to have its full attention.

An angry snarl preceded another attack but Severus was not so lucky this time. The monster landed squarely on his chest and he fell under its weight. Severus instinctively ignored the beast's clawing and concentrated efforts at keeping its jaws away from him.

The wolf's claws sunk deeply into his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. He gasped painfully under the burden but frantically clung to its neck keeping the jaws as far away from him as possible.

It did not seem to take well to this and snapped its fangs dangerously close to his face. Severus' teeth were clenched tightly with the exertion. He could feel the claws being extracted from his shoulders but resting in his arms and chest as it tried to get him to yield his own grip.

Severus was surprised at his own strength and could only attribute it to the adrenaline pumping through his veins. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. He could feel his arms shaking in exhaustion and found himself wondering what he would do once they gave out.

In an effort to free itself from Severus' grip, the werewolf bucked its back. It did achieve its freedom but at the cost of Severus' as well.

The bloodied wizard rolled out from under his assailant and managed to get back to his feet barely in time for the next assault. He staggered back a few paces before it was able to launch itself at him again. His clothes were becoming soaked with the warm, sticky blood that was leaking from his wounds. The next attack easily brought him to the ground. The adrenaline that had fueled him before was now diminishing. His quivering hands held only enough strength to keep the snarling jaw inches from his neck.

Harry gradually drifted into an unwelcome consciousness. His head was pounding and his whole body felt like it was frozen. He was vaguely aware of a noise that sounded like a struggle was going on very near to him. His eyes snapped open after hearing a choked gasp which confirmed his suspicions. He hastily pushed himself up but had to stop by the time he was on his hands and knees. He was beginning to feel woozy like he was about to slip into unconsciousness again. He heard a grunt of pain which seemed familiar. He peered out into the night through the curtain of rain with already blurry eyes.

The last thing that he remembered was being in the river and he couldn't recall how he'd gotten out. His mind wandered to Professor Snape. He must have taken Harry out of the river but where was he now?

The wind suddenly picked up knocking an already unstable Harry on his side. He let out a pained groan when he hit. His head still seemed to be swimming.

Another sound entered his ear and this time he recognized who it belonged to. His professor sounded as if he were scuffling with something. Then, a thought occurred to Harry. He had almost forgotten with the excitement of the river. But they must have made it to the other side. Why else would he be on solid ground? The werewolf wouldn't cross the river after them, would it? He supposed it was possible. Remus hadn't seemed too logical in his werewolf state. A crack of lightning followed by the rumble of thunder lit up the area giving him a full view of the struggle that was going on only meters away from him.

He felt his heart begin to race. "Professor!" he cried out panicking at the scene laid before him.

Severus' head jerked in the direction that he heard the voice. Finally the boy was awake. "Harry, run!" he shouted back.

Another gust of strong wind blew across Harry. Despite the fact that he was freezing, he felt something hot in his stomach begin to form. He couldn't discern what exactly it was. It felt like something between love and hate, actually, if he had to put his finger on it. Whatever it was, it was growing. He tried to stand up but could only manage to make it back to his hands and knees. Whatever it was seemed to both strengthen and weaken him. It was beginning to engulf him. He could no longer feel the stinging chill of the rain as it drenched his garments and soaked into his skin.

The wind continued to pick up, moving the clouds with it. Bits of moonlight were penetrating through to the ground. Harry could now see there werewolf clawing and snapping at Snape and could see the man's eyes lock onto his own with a pleading look.

"Harry-"

He was cut off when one of the beast's massive paws laid into his neck cutting off his air flow.

Harry's heart dropped at the look of agony on the man's face. He couldn't run away and leave him there. Snape obviously had not run away and left him there. But he could barely even move. What could he do now? He was becoming so hot that he was now short of breath. His whole body seemed to glow an orange-red color. He felt like he would collapse and pass out in any moment but at the same time he felt like he was going to explode with whatever it was that was taking over him.

Severus was panicking. He couldn't hold out much longer without being able to breath but Harry hadn't moved from that spot. His vision was becoming blurred. He would blackout within a matter of seconds and would inevitably be bitten. He could only pray that the monster would finish him off if that were the case.

But why wasn't Harry running away? Could he run away? Questions raced through his fading awareness.

And suddenly, when hope seemed very far away, Severus felt the weight lift off his neck. A rush of incoming air brought the stabbing pain back to his chest.

A sharp slash across his cheek with the added effect of the excruciating agony being experienced in his chest allowed the beast enough time to sink its claws into Severus' forearms, pinning him defenselessly against the ground.

Harry watched helplessly as the werewolf's fangs dripping with saliva came closer to the man's blood-spattered neck. He seemed to be a statue. He desperately wanted to help his professor but whatever was engulfing him was prohibiting him from moving. It now seemed to be concentrating itself in his chest directly where his heart would be.

The wolf's jaws opened widely, exposing a collection of sharp incisors. Severus could only watch as they closed in on him. But just at the moment that he thought that he should feel them puncture his skin, he witnessed a bright flash of light that didn't seem to originate in the sky. It seemed to come from where Harry was.

Abruptly, the weight of the beast was lifted off of his mangled body. He saw it lifted from him with the force of a tidal wave but did not see where it landed, only hearing a dull thud, what he assumed to be the werewolf coming in contact with a tree.

His energies were now completely spent, the adrenaline completely drained from his body. His head fell weakly to the side that the child was on just in time to see Harry collapse to the ground in exhaustion. Whatever that force was, it must have come from him.

He tried to call out to the young wizard but it only came out in a whisper which was drowned out by the rain. His body was weak and broken. Harry would have to go it alone from now on. Severus wanted to tell him what to do and where to go before he died but it seemed that neither he nor the teen had the strength left now. With the rain beating down, leaving him in a mixed puddle of water and his own blood, Severus drifted into a dark oblivion.

Harry remained in the mud for several minutes catching his breath. Whatever that energy was within him was gone. He didn't know where it came from or what it was but it seemed to have saved Professor Snape, at least for the time being.

Mustering the last of his strength, Harry got back to his hands and knees and crawled the short distance to the bloody heap. He had to help him. He had to do something. He needed someone right now. He vainly wished that Sirius was there to help them.

When he reached the man, he fell back to the ground on his stomach. His vision was going dark again. Reaching out a shaking hand, he grabbed the closest hand of Severus' before the world went black.

Author's Note: Ok, sorry for the long delay, but everything in my last author's note is finally over and I now have my laptop set up in my grandmother's dining room next to the two mattresses that I sleep on at night and under the chandelier that I bang my head on every morning. Along with the deer that roam the neighborhood, the chandelier has become my nemesis. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up some time next week. Hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys like where this is going so far. Oh, I'm also thinking about writing a prequel to this when I finish it. It would pretty much be Snape from his days at Hogwarts up to the night that Harry became an orphan. Let me know if you think that would interest any of you. Thanks again and please review!


	24. Chapter24

Chapter 24

As Harry slowly regained consciousness, the throbbing in the back of his head became more prominent and he became increasingly aware of the fact that his cheeks felt like they were made up of glowing red coals. He cracked his eyes open a sliver but shut them quickly after the pain of being accosted by a bright, burning light. His lips parted in an inaudible groan, his throat too dry to make a sound.

Gingerly turning his head away from the source of the light, Harry opened his eyes once again in the hopes that he would find some water. Finding no water, Harry began to lazily observe the dancing shadows on the wall that the light source was creating and vaguely started to wonder where he was and how he got there. His mind was clouded over, only allowing him a jumbled glimpse of recent memories. Gradually, he came to focus on a memory of himself at Hogwarts. He remembered waking in the middle of the night and seeing a strange figure he couldn't identify standing above him.

Harry's concentration started to wane and his center of attention began to zero in on the moving shadows. His eyes squinted as the shadows came in and out of focus. The moving pattern led him to identify the light source as a fire which would explain the overwhelming warmth that he felt. But as he stared at the shadows being cast on the wall, one of the shadows shifted in an unnatural way.

Harry turned his head back to its initial position, peering in the direction in which the shadow must have originated. Blinking until his vision cleared enough for him to make out the figure, Harry became alarmed by the scene that unfolded before him. Despite the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses, he could still make out Professor Snape's lifeless form laying on a bed with another unidentifiable figure leaning over him.

Suddenly the memories of last couple of weeks rushed back to his mind like a whirlwind. They began with Pettigrew standing over him in his own four poster bed in his Gryffindor dormitory and quickly made their way to Voldemort's dungeon. He recalled their narrow escape and his professor's unrelenting protectiveness during their journey thus far. Finally, his mind rested on their near death encounter with the werewolf.

With his salvaged memories, Harry unexpectedly found his only desire was to get to his professor. Without his glasses, he couldn't distinguish if the figure that was leaning over Snape was there to help or hurt him. All he knew was that he had to get to the man.

Fighting off the inexorable exhaustion, Harry, too weak to push himself up, did the only thing that made sense to him. Rolling off the edge of the bed, his stiff body came into contact with the obdurate resistance of a wooden floor with a dull thud.

Harry's head instantly became a whirlpool, rendering all of his senses useless. In the time that it took for him to regain his orientation, a pair of legs had made their way to his side and the young wizard saw a set of knees drop and land on the floor next to him.

He wanted to lift his head to see if he recognized the knees' owner but his head was too heavy to lift and besides, the coolness of the floor felt good against his cheek. Instead, he allowed his eyes to gaze upward. Before he could focus on anything, one of the figure's hands tilted the teen's head facing the ceiling. Again, Harry's lips parted in an attempt to say something but he failed after a set cold fingers came to rest over his mouth, prohibiting him from saying anything.

"Shh. Versuchen Sie nicht, zu sprechen."

The soft voice floated into Harry's ears but he didn't understand what had been said. He must have misunderstood.

Apparently feeling satisfied that Harry wouldn't make another attempt to speak, the fingers were lifted away from his lips and moved up to his forehead, brushing stray hairs out of his eyes. The boy closed his eyes as the cool fingers soothingly stroked his forehead, providing some relief to his sweltering skin. Harry could feel himself drifting off to sleep as the fingers moved from his forehead to his left cheek.

His eyes languidly opened when he could no longer feel the fingers against his skin. A moment later, a cool glass was pressed against his lips and the best tasting water he'd ever had trickled down his parched throat.

"Trinken Sie dies." Again Harry couldn't understand what was said but at least he distinguished that the deep tone of the voice belonged to a man.

The water continued to pour until Harry couldn't hold his breath anymore and started to choke on it. The glass was taken away at once and Harry was pulled up into a sitting position in the figure's lap. His chin came to rest on one of the man's shoulders. One arm wrapped itself around Harry's shoulders, holding him up while the hand that belonged to the other arm was rubbing his back in circular motions.

After Harry had expelled the last of the water out of his lungs, his gaze fell upon Snape's bloodied body. His sense of purpose suddenly came back to him.

He freed one of his arms from the unknown man's grasp and reached in Snape's direction in the hopes that he would make his intentions clear and that the man would cooperate. But to Harry's disappointment, the man grasped his free wrist with the arm that he had used to rub the teen's back and pulled it back against his body.

A moan of protest reverberated from the young Gryffindor's throat when it became abundantly clear that the man had no intention of taking him to his professor.

Harry's eyes searched pleadingly for those of his captor's but the fire's light was casting a shadow that cloaked his face.

"Nr.. Sie müssen ruhen jetzt."

Harry's brows furrowed in helpless confusion. He still hadn't understood what the man had said. Everything that he could see or hear seemed to have a surreal quality. It almost sounded like a different language.

The man's heart broke when he looked down at the boy he was cradling. The wounded man that he had found with the boy must be this boy's father. He didn't know if the dark haired man would make it through the night and he could see that this boy must be afraid of the same thing. He didn't want to deny the child his last moments with his father but he was in no condition to do anything now but rest and from the looks of it, he was fighting off sleep with all the strength that he had. Still, the child looked as if he hadn't understood a word that he had said to him. Perhaps whatever had given him that cut on the back of his head had something to do with it. Whatever was wrong with the boy, he knew that he needed to get back to the man lying lifeless as a corpse in his bed.

Positioning the child properly in his arms, he pushed himself up, first to his knees and from there, to his feet. He gently lay the boy down on the old couch that he had made into a makeshift bed for him.

As the man leaned closer to his face, Harry's head came to rest on its side, allowing him a full view of Snape. He heard the man softly speak to him again.

"Versuch, zu ruhen."

Harry's eyes didn't move from Snape's body and he made no other indication that he had so much as heard what had been said.

"Verstehen Sie mich?"

No acknowledgement that the boy had heard him came.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

Still nothing. This brought the man to the conclusion that the boy did not understand German. But if he didn't speak German, what did he speak. The next most likely language for the area would be French.

"Parlez-vous le français ?"

Nothing. If not French, then what else?

"Do you speak English?" came the heavily accented inquiry.

Harry tore is eyes away from Snape. Finally, he had understood something. Licking his dry lips, he made his best attempt at finding out his professor's condition.

His voice came out very quiet and hoarse but this was not unexpected. "How is he?"

The strange man sighed in relief. Finally he was getting somewhere. "Don't worry about him right now. You need to rest."

Harry could tell by the tone that the man had tried to make that statement sound comforting but it hadn't worked. "I can't," he replied coarsely. Going against all wishes of his body, Harry began to push himself up. "I have to-"

"You have to rest," the man interrupted while gently pushing the child back down.

Harry's manner became uneasy. "You don't understand. I have-"

"No," the man said, losing his patience. "Don't struggle."

Harry's breathing rate started to increase. He had to help Snape. "Please," he begged weakly.

The man's demeanor softened. "I'll take care of him. But you need to do as I ask."

The boy seemed to calm slightly at that. It looked as if some tears were collecting in the corner of his eyes. The man sighed. He couldn't blame the teenager for not cooperating. He was injured, had a fever, and it didn't look as if he had had a good meal in some time. And now, to top it all off, he was in the company of a stranger who seemed to be his father's only hope for survival.

The man began to relaxingly stroke Harry's forehead again. "I need to see to your father now. Try to get some rest."

Harry looked confused. Had this man just mentioned his father? He didn't think that he had heard wrong this time. This man must think that Snape was his father.

"What's wrong?" the man asked at Harry's disquieting look.

Harry knew that Snape needed the man's help immediately so he thought it best not to explain at this time. "Promise that he'll be all right?"

He received a nod that did nothing to reassure him but decided not to delay the man any longer. In the condition that Snape looked like he was in, every second could count.

The man started to make his way back to Snape but before he did he turned and looked at Harry. "My name is Pheadrus by the way."

"Harry," came the soft answer.

"Stay put this time, Harry."

A/N: Ok, I am really sorry that I didn't update until now. I really have no good excuse for not doing so but I'll try to get better. Also, I must apologize for the length and German in this. It's short, but maybe if I write shorter chapters updating will go faster. I used an online translator so I can't vouch for the German. Again, I am very sorry for the delay and I hope that I haven't lost all of my readers. I really do appreciate the feedback. The next chapter will deal with Snape and therefore will be much more fun to write ;-) Thanks so much for taking the time and reading this!


	25. Chapter25

Chapter 25

Phaedrus turned away from Harry who was quickly losing a battle against sleep. Though the boy seemed determined to stay awake for his father, Phaedrus knew that it was a fight that he couldn't win in his current condition.

Arriving at the man's bedside, Phaedrus gazed down upon him sadly. It would be a miracle if he made it through the night. It was a miracle that he had made it through the previous night. It had taken Phaedrus the better part of the day once he had woken near the pair to get them to his home.

Closing his eyes tightly and massaging the bridge of his nose, Phaedrus reflected on how he would break the news to Harry and how the child would react. A shutter ran through his body as his eyes snapped open. Ashamed of himself for practically signing the man's death warrant, Phaedrus pulled himself out of that mindset.

Walking briskly to the other side of the bed where he had set up a chair and table next to the bed to care for Harry's father, he sat down and felt the man's forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand. In contrast to Harry's feverish condition, his father was cold and pale, most likely due to the loss of blood.

Casting a quick side glance at Harry, he noted that the teen had already fallen into a heavy sleep. Turning his attention back to the unconscious man before him, Phaedrus dipped his hand into a shallow bowl of warm water that was sitting atop the side table. Lifting out a cloth that had been soaking in the water, he brought it down over the ugly wound that cut across the man's chest. The deep gash was a fierce red which contrasted against the man's pallid torso. It would take weeks to heal properly.

His breathing seemed to be steady, a good sign, but it was also shallow.

Phaedrus took the cloth off of the man's chest and wrung out the bloody contents in another bowl that was placed by his feet. After tossing the cloth into a pile of reddened rags he picked up another cloth and this time only covered the wound.

Turning his attention to the man's less serious injuries, Phaedrus began to clean and then ardently study them one by one. So far he hadn't found any caused by a bite though he knew that he must inspect the body thoroughly. He silently prayed that he wouldn't find any. If he did, it might be best that Harry's father not survive. He often times wished that he hadn't. As he scrutinized the fresh marks on the man's neck, he began to mindlessly finger his neck where the fangs had turned him into the monster that he was.

His eyes began to wander up to the man's face and lingered on the row of parallel cuts that now marred his cheek. Bringing his hand away from his neck, Phaedrus traced the wounds in the air with his finger tips. Collecting his fingers into a fist, he recoiled and stood abruptly, picking up the bowl of water and walked into a dimly lit adjacent room.

His hands were shaking and water was sloshing onto the floor. He had broken into a nervous sweat. Placing the bowl on the counter near an iron sink, he pumped the lever allowing water to flow from the faucet. Splashing his face with the cool water, he concentrated on steadying himself.

Turning his back to the sink, Phaedrus was surprised at his own weakness when his knees buckled, rendering him helplessly to the floor. His back ached as did the rest of his body. It always did after his transformations.

His vision blurred slightly and he could sense his own exhaustion threatening his consciousness. Allowing his upper body to slip to the floor's wooden planks, Phaedrus breathed deeply and slowly. He could tell that it was beginning to help when his vision cleared.

From this position he could see the dimming light from the fire. He knew that he had to keep it going if the stranger was to have any hope.

Feeling the danger of blacking out fading away, Phaedrus cautiously pushed himself up into a sitting position. His senses felt normal again. Confident that he would be able to stand, Phaedrus pulled himself up to his feet. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it down in one gulp and filled it again.

He collected a pile of clean rags and soaked them in the bowl of warm water before returning to the man's bedside with a glass of water.

Seating himself, Phaedrus placed the bowl of rags on the table and now turned to the lifeless body next to him. Gently raising the man's head, Phaedrus tilted the glass and parted his lips to allow the water to flow in.

Suddenly the man began to cough up some of the water. Phaedrus had expected some of it to get into his lungs, an unfortunate side effect, but what happened next shocked him.

The man's eyes opened. He obviously had been woken by his body's expulsion of the water. In the man's eyes, Phaedrus could see confusion, fear, and weariness staring back at him.

Author's note: Okay, really sorry about the delay. But for someone who's unemployed and not in school, I've actually been busy. Anyway, I'm sorry that this was short but I'm having writer's block. I'm not quite sure what I want to do with Phaedrus yet. Also, thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter and any previous chapter. I really appreciate the feedback!


	26. Chapter26

Chapter 26

Severus' wide eyes locked onto an unfamiliar set staring back at him. His entire body was weak with exhaustion, shock, and agony. Pain seemed to particularly emanate from his chest and sides. It felt like someone was stabbing him with a hot poker in his midsection.

Parting his moistened lips, Severus tried to speak. Endless questions filled his muddled consciousness. Where was he? How did he get there? And who was standing over him?

The stranger effortlessly lifted a hand and covered the wizard's mouth to prevent him from speaking but there was no need. Severus doubted that he had the strength.

"Don't speak," he heard the strange man said in an accented voice. "Save you strength."

Severus blinked quickly partly because his vision was going in and out of focus and partly to stay his exhaustion. He needed answers to his questions. He especially needed to know who this man was. He didn't look dangerous but looks could be deceiving. There was also a nagging feeling growing inside of him that there was something important that he should see to, but he couldn't think through his disorientation.

Putting forth the effort to clear his mind, Severus did what he normally did when he needed to organize his thoughts: focus on one particular detail and go from there. He had noted an accent when the man had spoken to him before. It sounded German. But why would he be in Germany? It didn't make any sense.

His gaze fell away from the man and began scanning his surroundings for any sort of clue. His confusion set in deeper when nothing stood out to him. Nothing was familiar. Then his gaze settled on a face that he did recognize. Harry Potter was sleeping soundly no more than twenty feet away from him.

Phaedrus watched as the wounded man's eyes finally fell upon Harry. What followed was expected but he knew that the man need to rest more than anything.

Severus, ignoring his body's painful protest, attempted to climb out of the bed. His limb's were stiff and sore and felt as if weights were attached to them but at least he had the answer to one of his questions. He now knew why he would be in Germany. His sense of urgency to protect Harry continued to cloud his better judgment.

Anticipating the man's reaction, Phaedrus reacted quickly. Being careful not to grab the man anywhere that he was injured, he gripped his uninjured arm and gained leverage under the man's injured arm. Swiftly returning him to his original position, Phaedrus held him in place.

Too spent to struggle, Severus was easily rolled over on his back. Now, only his eyes remained fixated on Harry.

Phaedrus was worried that the foreigner might struggle against him, but apparently he was too weak. Unfortunately a new problem was beginning to surface. His breathing rate had increased to the point that Phaedrus feared he might be in the beginning stages of a panic attack. Clearly, he was concerned for his son and needed to know that he was all right.

Taking hold of the distraught man's chin, Phaedrus gently forced him to take his eyes away from Harry and bring them back to looking at him.

For a few seconds, Severus fought against what the stranger was trying to do but it was useless. His field of vision was severed from Harry and now he found himself helplessly staring back at the man who was keeping him from the teen.

"Listen to me," Phaedrus entreated. "You must be calm. Your son is fine, he's only asleep."

Severus' brow furrowed out of confusion, his son? Why did this man think Harry was his son?

Phaedrus instinctively felt that the man was preparing to make another attempt to reach Harry.

Severus glanced in Harry's direction but he still couldn't see him. Turning his gaze back to the man holding him firmly in place, Severus noticed that he looked torn between something. He heard the man sigh as if he had reached a decision that he didn't particularly like.

"I'll bring him to you," Phaedrus said after a pause. "But you must stay here and be as still as you can. If you move too much you could tear your wounds."

Severus' muscles relaxed slightly. He was surprised at how relieved he felt. He didn't know if he had the strength to manage the distance between himself and Harry and yet he knew that he had to make sure the boy was going to be okay. Though his muscles ached, he couldn't relax them fully. He was too anxious about Harry.

Apparently satisfied that his patient wouldn't try getting up again, Phaedrus released him and made his way over to the youth. Kneeling down, he slid his arms underneath Harry and adroitly scooped him up with the blanket still covering his body. Taking delicate steps so he wouldn't stir the limp child in his arms, Phaedrus made his way to the bed and laid him next to his father.

Severus wanted to sit up so that he would be able to inspect Harry more meticulously but the pain cutting through his chest was so intense that he thought he might pass out if he tried. Settling for his current angle of observation, Severus lifted a shaky and blood stained hand to Harry's cheek. He felt feverish and there was a bandage that ran across his forehead and continued around the rest of his head. The image of Harry's head colliding with the boulder in the river and then Harry sinking under the water resurfaced in Severus' mind.

He cast his eyes down to Harry's body which was still covered by the blanket.

Seeing that the man was looking at the boy's body, Phaedrus uncovered Harry so that his father could see that he wasn't hurt.

Severus ran a quick scan over Harry's body. The Gryffindor was only clothed in a pair of boxers so Severus could see most of his body and concluded that Harry seemed to be fine other than a few cuts and bruises.

Phaedrus saw the man's gaze return to Harry's face. Covering the boy again, Phaedrus looked over his father. He needed to dress those wounds to keep out infection. Leaving the two foreigners, he returned to the adjacent room and opened his cupboard. The closest town was a three day hike from his cottage so he bought most of his supplies in bulk. Lowering himself to his knees, he winced at the soreness of his own joints. Trying his best to ignore his pain, he began rummaging through the bottom of the cupboard. It took him a few seconds to locate everything for which he was searching.

Minutes later, Phaedrus was back at the bedside with clean bandages and a bottle of alcohol. Harry's father had already fallen asleep and was breathing normally again, much to Phaedrus' relief.

Pouring a small amount of alcohol, the werewolf swabbed at the wizard's wounds with a light pressure. When he had finished, he dressed the wounds with the clean bandages and covered the man up to his chest with a blanket.

Leaning back in his chair, Phaedrus' exhaustion washed over him like wave in the ocean. He glanced over at Harry who was sleeping peacefully despite his fever. He would probably sleep for a long time. Phaedrus' eyes shot back to Harry's father. If he lived, he would likely sleep for days. There was really no telling how long it would be.

Allowing his head to rest on the back of his chair, Phaedrus found himself feeling more hopeful about the man's chances of living. His waking had really been a blessing in disguise. He seemed inexplicably better now, as if just being near his son had a healing effect. His thoughts clouding over in fatigue, Phaedrus' lids grew heavier as he gradually gave in to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning's frost blanketed the grounds of Hogwarts. As the sun grew higher in the pale blue sky, a flock of owls delivering the _Daily Prophet_ to various teachers and students speckled the morning horizon. It had only been a few weeks since the abduction of Harry Potter and Professor Snape. Though, more and more students were beginning to speculate that Professor Snape had not really been abducted, but had participated in a clever ruse to bring Harry to the Dark Lord. After this morning, however, it would become more than speculation to the majority of the student body at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was eyeing the front page headline as Minerva McGonagall stormed into his office.

"Morning, Minerva," he addressed his Deputy Headmistress without looking up from the paper. He had certainly been expecting her after seeing the headline, 'Minister of Magic Confirms Snape's Guilt in Potter Kidnapping.'

Slamming the crumpled paper on the headmasters' desk, Minerva was seething. "Who does that fool think he is?" she demanded. "He has no evidence! Ronald Weasley is the only witness to the kidnapping and Fudge refuses to listen to one word that boy says. Did you read what they called him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Ronald Weasley is a preposterous witness. Obviously suffering from dementia from the trauma of seeing his best friend abducted by a trusted professor,'" Ron read incredulously from Cornelius Fudge's quote in the _Daily Prophet_. "What the bloody hell does that mean?!?"

Hermione Granger sat across from him in the dinning hall. Both were too disgusted to eat anything.

Hermione had obtained her own copy of the paper and was intensely reading the article for the fifth time. "It means he thinks you're insane," she answered distractedly.

"I know what it means!" Ron shouted.

Hermione shot Ron an annoyed look and went back to reading the paper. When she had finished, she cocked her head to the side and perused the Slytherin table. Many of the faces were blank. It wasn't the reaction she had expected. It seemed as if many of the students were unhappy about having their Head of House called a Voldemort supporter. Malfoy especially looked displeased. Since the death of his father, he was quiet and subdued. Most of the time, he sat alone. Hermione found herself pitying him. Even Ron hadn't said a single bad thing about him since the news got out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: A big thank you to all those who have reviewed. A big apology for delaying the update. Again, looking for a job is taking precedence. But, I may have actually found one, so yea about that :) Thanks for reading the story! I hope that it's still enjoyable. Please review and let me know!


	27. Chapter27

Chapter 27

As Harry slept well into the afternoon, a noise protruded his dreams. The distant sound of running water seemed to be getting closer or at least louder. Though Harry tried to block the sound, it kept getting louder and eventually shook him out of his sleeping state.

Opening his eyes, Harry noted that the water was still running but the sound was now at a constant level. He also noted that Prof. Snape was lying down next to him, still asleep. Recalling the events of the previous night, Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the Potions Master. His vision was a bit blurry without his glasses but he could make out several cuts and bruises on the small amount of the man that wasn't covered by a blanket.

Turning his attention back to the running water, Harry swung his legs off the side of the bed and brought himself into a sitting position. The sudden movement caused his head to spin. He waited for everything to settle before getting on his feet. Pulling his blanket around his shoulders, he made his way to the other side of the room where his glasses were. His legs were a bit wobbly but he hadn't stood in a while, so it wasn't anything unusual.

Harry took hold of his glasses with one hand while using the other to hold up the blanket. Unfolding the glasses, he set them on his face and made his way to where the noise was originating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phaedrus was standing in front of the sink scrubbing the bloodied cloths that he had used the previous night. The sound of the water was overpowering any other sound in the room so he didn't hear Harry walking toward him.

"Phaedrus?" Harry was surprised how weak his voice sounded and at how the man reacted to it.

Spinning around in shock, Phaedrus leveled his eyes on the boy. "Harry?" he said between slightly labored breaths. "What are you doing awake?"

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured. "I didn't mean to… I just wanted to ask if Prof. Snape was all right."

"_Professor_ Snape?" Phaedrus inquired. He didn't like the sound of that. "I thought that man was your father."

Harry opened his mouth to explain but he couldn't think of any good explanation without having to tell Phaedrus about the world of magic in which he had only become recently acquainted.

"What are you doing out here with a teacher?" Phaedrus demanded now sounding angry.

"It's not like it sounds," Harry answered quickly. "He tried to help me and then he got mixed up in it and-"

"Mixed up in what?"

Harry started to back up involuntarily. "I… I can't explain," he stammered.

Phaedrus was now taking long strides toward Harry who was still backing his way to the room with his professor.

"Harry, stop!" Phaedrus said a bit louder and angrier than he had intended.

But Harry wasn't about to stop. He didn't know what to do. Phaedrus was obviously angry and Harry could probably imagine why. "It's not what you think," he said.

"Then explain it to me," the man commanded.

Both Harry and Phaedrus were too involved in what was happening to notice that the volume of their conversation was beginning to wake Severus. Opening his eyes, the Potions professor was presented with a sight that he didn't like at all. He could see Harry backing away from the man that had brought the boy to him earlier. That man's kindness, it seemed, had evaporated into a rage that appeared to be directed toward Harry.

Severus tried to say something but his throat was too dry to speak. He watched helplessly as Harry continued to back his way toward the wall that the bed was leaning against. Suddenly the teen tripped over something and landed with his lower body on the floor with his head and back against the wall. Severus shot a look toward the man now closing in on Harry who was sitting still against the wall next to him. He imagined that Harry had probably hit the wound on his head and might have knocked himself unconscious or stunned himself.

Doing the only thing that he could think to do in the situation, Severus rolled off of the bed and landed hard against the wooden floor on his side. A sharp gasp of pain escaped his throat but he had achieved his goal. He was now between Harry and the man pursuing him.

Phaedrus stopped out of shock from what just occurred. He couldn't believe what that man had done. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain that he had just caused himself.

Taking the opportunity Severus used his one uninjured arm to prop himself up and straightened his hips so that he was now completely blocking Harry. He took in sharp breaths and did his best to forget about the aching over his entire body. He was concentrating all of his strength to keeping the boy safe.

Recovering from his dazed state, Harry got to his knees. He could see that Phaedrus was angry and he didn't want the man to hurt his professor. Positioning himself in front of Severus, Harry, still on his knees raised his hands in front of him so that Phaedrus could see from his body language that he just wanted to talk.

"Please, just don't hurt him," Severus heard Harry say.

Seeing that Harry was truly frightened, Phaedrus backed away a few feet. He hadn't meant to scare the boy but he couldn't rationalize why he would be in the middle of nowhere alone with a professor.

Severus' arms couldn't handle the strain any longer. He collapsed on his back with a groan. He fought to stay conscious for Harry. He didn't know what was happening; only that it wasn't good.

Harry's head snapped around when he heard Severus hit the floor. Turning his body toward the heap behind him, the Gryffindor dropped on his hands. "Professor?" he whispered, afraid that speaking too loudly would somehow hurt the man.

Severus stared back at Harry from the floor. When Harry had fallen back, the blanket had fallen from his shoulders and now it was separating Severus' upper body from the cold floor.

Harry had never felt more helpless in his entire life. He didn't know how to help Snape but he knew that the man desperately needed someone to help him.

Suddenly Harry felt two arms pulling him away from his professor. Struggling against them, the teen slipped out of Phaedrus' grasp, landing on his back next to Severus. Staring back at Phaedrus, Harry pleaded with the man, "Please, he needs help. I'll explain everything, just please help him."

Phaedrus kneeled down so that he was at eye level with Harry. "It's all right Harry. I'm sorry that I let things get out of hand." He glanced at Severus before looking back at Harry. "I'll do everything that I can, I promise."

This reassurance seemed to relax the boy a bit.

"I'm going to get him back in bed," Phaedrus said, turning his attention back to the man on the floor. "Why don't you get some clothes and then help me redress his wounds?" Phaedrus suggested, knowing that Harry would be more agreeable if he were allowed to stay near his professor. "You'll find some clothes in that dresser," he said, pointing to a chest of drawers in a corner in the far side of the room.

Harry quickly got to his feet and made his way to the dresser. As Phaedrus bent over Severus, he could hear Harry opening the drawers and shuffling through their contents.

The eyes of the man lying vulnerably on the floor were darting back and forth between Harry and Phaedrus. Nervously licking his lips, Phaedrus wondered about the best way to go about this. He knew that the man would be distrustful of him after what just happened and he didn't blame him. But any progress made from the previous night seemed to have dissolved and time was not on their side.

Taking the professor's uninjured arm, and draping it over his neck, Phaedrus hooked his free arm under the man's injured arm. He was stiff, obviously not wanting to be touched. Phaedrus ignored it and using the leverage from his legs, pulled the man up to a sitting position on the bed. Next, he swung his limp legs on the bed and gently lowered the man's body back on the bed.

By this time, Harry was back at the bedside looking anxious.

Phaedrus adjusted the man's body so that he would be more comfortable and untangled the blanket from the man's legs. Glancing at his face, Phaedrus noted that his cheeks were flushed.

"Harry, could you go into the kitchen and get those cloths that I was washing?"

"Yeah, anything else?" Harry asked, already heading for the kitchen.

"A bowl of cold water."

Harry retrieved both items and was back within a minute.

"Thank you," Phaedrus said as he took the bowl and set it on the table next to Severus. "Can you fill a pan with water and put it over the fire?"

Harry nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Phaedrus took a cloth and dipped it into the bowl. Ringing out the excess water, he placed it over Severus' forehead. Seeing that the man was staring at him with a look that was anything but friendly, Phaedrus took another cloth and repeated the process, this time dabbing Severus' cheeks.

"I'm sorry about before," he began, "but you must understand that I was worried about Harry. You must admit that your circumstances are a bit strange."

Severus made no indication that he understood but by this time, Harry had returned, placing a large pan of water on the fire.

"Thank you, Harry. That should be enough for now. Why don't you take a seat?"

Harry looked around the room and located a chair that would be easy to move. Pulling it next to the bed on the opposite side of Phaedrus, Harry sat down in the chair and took hold of Severus' hand that was closest to him. It was still stained with blood and it was cold but Harry didn't want to let go.

Severus turned toward Harry, apparently deciding to ignore Phaedrus as he took off some of the bandages covering his wounds.

Harry could see that Severus was struggling to stay awake. He looked concerned, but for Harry's sake instead of his own. Harry turned his head to see what Phaedrus was doing. He was amazed at some of his professor's wounds, especially the one in the middle of his chest. It was a glaring red and looked like it might be infected. There was fresh blood seeping from a few of the wounds where he must have torn them.

Phaedrus dropped the old bandages on the floor and turned to the fire where the pan of

water was already boiling. Holding a cloth in his hand, he pulled the pan from the fire and placed it on the floor next to him.

Harry turned back to Snape and found the man already asleep. It was probably better this way, he thought. He couldn't picture Prof. Snape letting anyone dress his wounds.

Phaedrus waited for the water to cool enough so that it wouldn't burn. Dipping a clean cloth in the water, he wrung it out and began wiping the largest wound.

"So," he started, "are you going to explain?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Wow, two chapters in one day. It's always easier to write when you're procrastinating something else. Thanks to those who have already reviewed the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again!


	28. Chapter28

Chapter 28

Sirius Black sat on a chair next to a hospital bed which held his childhood friend, Remus Lupin. Sirius was leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees and his hands supporting his chin. He was staring at a particular spot on the sheets, not really paying attention to that spot or anything else in the room for that matter.

Remus was sitting up, leaning against a pillow. He held the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands, reading the front page article. Madame Pomphrey had brought them a copy that afternoon and had reported that the majority of the student body had readily accepted Snape's guilt and were already spreading elaborated rumors. The Slytherin house hadn't seemed to take to the news, however. And for once, both Sirius and Remus agreed with them.

They knew and trusted Ron. Besides, what did he have to gain from protecting Snape?

"Sirius?" Remus said after finishing the article.

Caught off guard, Sirius' head jerked up.

"What do you think about this?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I think Fudge hasn't come up with any leads. He can't admit that Voldemort is back after denying it so adamantly but the press and the public are pushing him for answers. If he doesn't give them soon, he's going to be challenged and most likely lose his office. So, the easiest thing for him to do is to use Snape as a scapegoat."

Remus nodded his head. He had already known what Sirius would say but he wanted to distract his friend, even if for a moment. The two of them had been staying in the room that Poppy had given them at the end of the hospital wing. They had meetings with Dumbledore and McGonagall and other members of the Order of the Phoenix. However, the majority of their time was spent in this room with little to do but brood over Harry.

"Would you like anything, Remus?" Sirius asked feeling a bit guilty about being neglectful to Remus and being poor company.

Remus gave a small smile but shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed. He wasn't quite sure how much he should tell Phaedrus. He hadn't seen anything in the cottage to indicate that Phaedrus was a wizard and besides, if he was a wizard, he would probably have a bit more advanced forms of healing.

"Take your time," Phaedrus said after seeing that Harry probably needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

Harry was grateful that the man wasn't pushing him too hard. He knew that Phaedrus had good reasons for his concern but it still didn't make telling this any easier.

"Could you hand me a wet cloth?" Harry finally said.

Phaedrus did and then went back to cleaning a wound.

Harry took the cloth and began cleaning the cut on Snape's arm where the blood on his hand had come from. For some reason, he found that doing something else always made talking easier. Maybe because he didn't have to look at who he was talking to or maybe because it gave his mind something else to think about.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Phaedrus suggested after a long silence.

Harry arched his eyebrows and halfway rolled his eyes. "Believe me," he said, "it's a long story."

"We've got a lot of time to fill," Phaedrus said as he took another clean bandage.

Harry sighed. He would just have to leave out the details and hit the high points. Hopefully the werewolf wouldn't ask too many questions. "When I was younger, a man killed my parents," he began.

Phaedrus stopped what he was doing and stared at Harry who was obviously avoiding his eyes.

"He tried to kill me as well, but he couldn't. That man sent someone to my school to kidnap me and Professor Snape tried to stop him but he couldn't and was taken with me. He helped me escape later and now he's taking me back home."

Phaedrus finally pulled his gaze away from Harry after the boy had finished. "Why haven't you gone to the authorities?"

Harry shook his head. "We don't know who we can trust. The man who murdered my mum and dad has ties in many places."

Picking up another cloth and dipping it into the hot water, Phaedrus began to mull over what he had just been told.

"Is he going to be ok?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He made it through the night," Phaedrus answered. "That's a good sign. But he will need to rest and take time to heal properly if he expects to make a full recovery."

Harry nodded, now wiping the dried blood from Severus' wrist. But now something was bothering him about Phaedrus. Why had the man been so concerned about him being out here with Snape when he hadn't even asked Harry what had happened to them? "Phaedrus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How did you find us?"

Phaedrus blanked. He'd been too preoccupied with his two guests to even think up an excuse. "I was taking a walk," he said quickly, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh. I was just surprised that you didn't ask what had happened to us," Harry prodded, finishing with Snape's hand and standing up. He walked toward Phaedrus and tossed the bloodied rag on the floor with the others.

Phaedrus was quiet. He knew there was no excuse for this, especially after how he had reacted before. "Harry, I-"

But Phaedrus didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he let out a grunt of pain as Harry applied a small amount of pressure on his back. He usually had inexplicable wounds after he transformed back into his human self and this time had been no different. But how did this boy know that his back was hurt?

"You're the werewolf that attacked us, aren't you?" Harry said flatly.

Spinning around in disbelief, Phaedrus stared at Harry with eyes that seemed as if they had seen a ghost. He dropped what he was doing, unable to do or say anything. Harry simply stared back at the man. His eyes weren't judgmental but they seemed to penetrate into the man's sole. Though he was almost an adult, his eyes still bore the innocence of a child.

Finally, it was Harry who broke the silence. "It's all right. I don't care. But you might not want to tell him about this," Harry said indicating Severus with a finger.

Phaedrus was still in a state of astonishment. "How did you-"

"It just seemed to me that if you were so worried about what I was doing out here with a professor, you would've wanted to know what had done this to him," Harry explained.

Phaedrus opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He couldn't think of anything to say though he thought that this predicament merited some sort of discourse. He never dreamed that someone would just come out and say that he was a werewolf in the same way that someone would say that he was German. Sometimes he couldn't believe it himself. It wasn't normal.

"Look," Harry said, "it doesn't matter to me. I know that your condition doesn't make you a bad person. But, please, he needs your help."

Phaedrus looked down at the floor for a few seconds and then he turned his head to look at Snape and then turned back to look at Harry. "Will you clean these?" Phaedrus said, picking up the dirty cloths on the floor and holding them out to the teen standing before him. His voice was shaky but at least he had found it again.

Without question, Harry took the towels from the man and headed toward the kitchen. He dumped his load into the sink and started to pump it full of water. Grabbing some nearby soap, he started to scrub the cloths one by one.

After what had seemed like half an hour, Phaedrus came into the kitchen with bloody hands. Harry grabbed the last of the rags out of the sink and set them aside. Phaedrus walked mutely to the sink and washed the blood off of his hands.

Harry watched the man but didn't ask him any questions, fearing what the answers might be.

Finally, Phaedrus turned to Harry and broke the silence. "Are you hungry?"

"What?" Harry said, not anticipating the question.

"You must be hungry. When was the last time you ate anything?" Phaedrus inquired.

"I…," Harry trailed off. "I really don't remember."

Phaedrus nodded his head. "Why don't you keep… what did you say his name was?"

"Professor Snape," Harry answered. "But I think it'd be all right if you called him by his first name, Severus," he added after a moment of consideration.

"Well, why don't you keep an eye on Severus while I fix something to eat," Phaedrus suggested, his head already in the cupboard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate the feedback on the story. With the 6th book coming out this summer, I figured that I should get this story rolling. In the next chapter I plan on bringing Voldemort back in and maybe Draco, Ron, and Hermione. I took the suggestions to have Harry refer to Lilly as Mum rather than Mom and to write professor out instead of abbreviating it. It didn't really make a difference to me but I think I'll go with those changes. I do apologize for not being consistent in the entire story, however. I'm going to D.C. to celebrate the New Year so I don't know if I'll update before then but I'll try. Again, thank you for the feedback and please keep it up as it makes my story better!


	29. Chapter29

Chapter 29

Lord Voldemort stood before a grand fire in his private chambers. He stared into the flames as if his powers were derived from the luminescence. Harry Potter had once again escaped his fate but this would be the last time.

Peter Pettigrew entered his chambers, interrupting his ruminations.

"Lord Voldemort?" he sniveled.

"What do you want, you incompetent fool?" Voldemort seethed. He was quickly running out of patience with the coward who was standing behind him.

"There's still no sign of Snape or Potter, my Lord," Pettigrew said unsteadily, taking a few steps backward.

Voldemort whipped around, turning on the rat-like man. "I know that what I felt was his power!" he shouted, causing Pettigrew to practically shrink in fear before him.

"Please," Pettigrew begged, "Lord, we are trying-"

"Quit trying and find him, you idiot!" Voldemort seethed. "If you want to come out of this alive, you will not fail me again."

"Yes, yes, my Lord," Pettigrew cowered, back out of the room, thankful to still be alive.

Turning back to the fire, Voldemort wrapped his skeletal fingers around his arm. He remembered very well how the urchin's power had felt.

* * *

Harry had been sitting in the chair, next to Severus for the better part of an hour before Phaedrus returned, carrying a bowl of soup and some bread. The boy sat up when the aroma of a cooked meal filled his nose, enticing his appetite.

"Thank you," Harry said when Phaedrus handed him the bowl and bread.

Phaedrus offered a tired smile in reply and sat on the other side of Severus.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Harry said with a mouthful of warm bread.

The werewolf smiled again but shook his head. "I'll have some later," he answered.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, dipping a piece of bread in the soup.

"Does what hurt?"

"You know, after your transformations."

"Oh," Phaedrus said, pausing to watch Harry engulf another mouthful. "Yes."

"Are you tired as well?"

"A bit," Phaedrus said, settling lower in his chair.

"Why don't you go to bed then?" Harry said, eating the last of the bread.

"He might wake up and someone needs to be here to take care of him," Phaedrus replied.

"I can do it," Harry said.

"But you must be tired as well, Harry."

"I'm fine," Harry argued. "If I get tired, I'll wake you."

Phaedrus heaved a heavy breath. "All right," he conceded. "But wake me in a couple of hours, understood?"

Harry nodded with a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

Phaedrus got to his feet and made his way to the makeshift bed that he Harry had been sleeping on before. He lay down and got as comfortable as he could get. He was exhausted and he knew that he would be asleep within a few seconds.

Harry watched Phaedrus fall asleep while he finished off his bowl of soup. After the werewolf's breathing had steadied, indicating that he was asleep, Harry went into the kitchen and cleaned his dishes.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat alone near the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was well past midnight and all of the other students had gone to bed save these two. The two friends had made a habit of staying up late into the nights together. Neither one could sleep well since Harry's abduction and tonight was no different.

"What do you gather from Draco's reaction to the news?" Hermione asked, referring to the odd behavior of the Slytherin as of late.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

"But you would think he would be happy given that his father was a Death Eater," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose," Ron said. "But since his father died, he's been a bit off."

Hermione considered this for a moment. "You know that his mother left two days ago, don't you?"

Ron looked up. "I thought that Sirius said she was supposed to stay the rest of the term."

"Remus told me yesterday," Hermione said. "Apparently she's going to stay with her mother."

"That's a bit odd."

"Yes, you would think that she would want to stay here for Draco's sake."

"You know," Ron said in a whisper despite the fact that they were alone, "Harry's cloak is still in our room."

"Ron, what are you suggesting?" Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

"I just thought that maybe we could go talk to Remus and Sirius, see what they have to say about it."

Hermione looked away from Ron and actually appeared to be considering the idea. "Tomorrow night," she said finally.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Remus is still recovering."

"Oh, yeah."

"Then it's settled," Hermione said as she gathered her books and pieces of parchment. "I'm going to bed."

"Right, me too," Ron said following suit. "Night, Mione."

"Night, Ron."

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed in the Slytherin dormitory. He stared straight ahead, blinking every few seconds. Since the news of his father's death, he hadn't been sleeping more than a few hours each night. His mother had left and he felt so alone in the castle. In a few weeks, the term would be over and he would be heading home for the holidays. He wasn't sure that he wanted to go home. Without his father, it wouldn't really feel like home.

* * *

Author's note: Ok, sorry that not much happened in this chapter. I'm really just setting up for the next few chapters. Many thanks go out to my reviewers, as always! I'm leaving tomorrow for D.C. so this will be the last update until after the New Year. Please review and have a wonderful and safe New Year! 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sirius looked up at the hospital door when he heard a knock. Remus, still resting from his transformation, lay in bed and looked up at the door.

Shooting a glance toward his friend, Sirius slowly stood and made his way to the door. It was eleven o'clock at night, not a time they were accustomed to unannounced visitors.

* * *

The door creaked open in front of Ron and Hermione who were huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak. They could see half of Sirius' face through the slit.

"Sirius," Hermione whispered. "It's us."

Sirius' face disappeared momentarily and then it came back. "Hermione?"

"And Ron," the redhead piped up.

The door quickly slid away, clearing their path and the two Gryffindors entered the small room that housed their ex-professor and Harry's godfather.

Hermione quickly slipped out for under the cloak's cover, leaving Ron to fold it and put it away for the time being. The young witch's eyes came to rest on Remus who was looking quite confused as to the reason for their presence.

"Remus, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she took a seat close to the werewolf's bedside.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Remus answered with the puzzled look on his face. "But-"

"What are you two doing out of your dormitories at this hour?" Sirius uncharacteristically demanded, interrupting Remus. Since Harry's disappearance, his godfather's behavior had changed quite a bit. He had lost his carefree manner and was actually beginning to remind Ron and Hermione of an overly worrisome Remus.

"We wanted to talk to you about Draco," Ron said, moving away from Sirius and taking a seat near Hermione. Sirius was glaring at both of them but neither he nor Hermione were going to budge. He had been on the receiving end of the look on Sirius' face many times from his mother and knew from experience that it was best to explain himself quickly.

Sirius' expression transitioned from a motherly glare to a look of bewilderment. "Draco?"

* * *

Harry looked down at his sleeping professor, surveying his visible wounds and wondering how long it would take for him to recover. He hoped that Snape would recuperate before Phaedrus' next transformation. It didn't seem like that would be enough time but they didn't have much choice in the matter. In fact, they would only have about three weeks. They would definitely need to put some distance between themselves and Phaedrus before the next full moon.

"How is he?"

Harry started when he heard Phaedrus. The room has been so quiet and he had been lost in his own thoughts. "No changes," he said after a second.

Phaedrus nodded absently has he pulled up a nearby chair on the other side of Severus. After settling into the seat he felt Severus' forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand. "It seems his fever has gone down a bit."

Harry brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, holding them in place. Guiltily biting his bottom lip, he looked away from his professor, turning his gaze to the fire.

Phaedrus glanced at the boy and sighed. "I know you want to do something to help him, Harry, but the best thing for you to do is to take care of yourself."

Harry turned his head to look at Phaedrus. "He's here because of me. This is my fault and I can't do anything to help him."

Phaedrus gave Harry a short laugh. "I think we both share the blame for that."

"At least you can't help it," Harry said half jokingly but after seeing Phaedrus' eyes darken at the comment, Harry immediately regretted uttering it. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have-"

"It's all right," Phaedrus said, cutting off Harry's attempted explanation. "I've spent enough time feeling sorry for myself. I won't do it anymore and I expect you to do the same."

Harry was momentarily cut off guard by the statement and said nothing.

Taking advantage of Harry's lack of quip, Phaedrus continued. "I know you think that this is your fault, but it isn't."

Harry looked away from Phaedrus, focusing is gaze on his knees. He knew that the werewolf was right but he had never managed to completely shake the blame for his parents' death either, so why would this be any different?

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Harry heard Phaedrus say.

Without looking at him, Harry nodded, got up from his chair and headed for the place where he had been sleeping before. He lay down without covering himself with the blanket that Phaedrus had wrapped him in earlier and rolled over so that he wouldn't have to look at either man by the fire. For a while he only stared at the wall, hoping that Snape would be okay. Eventually, his exhausted body and mind forced him to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so yes, it's been months since I've last updated, and no, nothing much happened in this chapter. My reason for posting is to see if anyone wants me to continue this story since the 6th book has come out. If there is any interest, then I will continue the story as I had planned it before the 6th book, otherwise I won't. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. If you want me to continue, just say so in a review. Thanks again, and sorry for the delay. 


	31. Chapter 31

Part 1

Severus Snape slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. Vaguely recalling his last experience in this enclosure, Severus idly scanned the room for his charge. His eyes first fell upon the familiar face of the man who had caused the commotion earlier. Fortunately, he seemed to be asleep.

Severus' eyes continued to penetrate the contents of the room until they finally found the object for which they were looking.

Harry's body lay where it had originally been when Severus had first woken in the small room.

Without another thought to his injuries or weakness, Harry's professor forced himself to roll over on his side. Once in this position, he allowed himself a short break and caught his breath. He hadn't expected that to hurt as much as it did. His chest stung and he could feel the warm, fresh blood seeping from his reopened wounds. His arms and legs ached so much that he didn't know how he was going to make it to the boy but he knew he must make it to him. His mind seemed hazy and he felt drunk despite the fact that he hadn't touched alcohol in months.

Bracing himself for the pain, Severus used his good arm in an attempt to push his torso away from the bed's comforting embrace. This, however, proved to be too much for him to handle in his weakened condition. He could feel the gashes in his chest tearing open. It felt like his ribs were broken and the arm that he has used to try to push up had given out on him. A shocked and pained gasp escaped his lips. His vision clouded over slightly before he felt one hand wrap itself around his arm and another hand take hold of his shoulder and ease him down to his back.

Through his blurred vision, Severus could see the man's wide, half panicked eyes surveying Severus' abused and broken form. The stranger was now holding Severus down by his shoulders.

Acting on instinct, the middle-aged wizard lifted both forearms in a futile defense. The man hovering above him merely transfered his grasp of him from his shoulders to the inside of his elbows, effectively pinning him down.

His breathing still labored from his thwarted mission to get to Harry, Severus let out a pathetic whine that came from the back of his throat.

"Calm down," Phaedrus implored.

But Severus had no thoughts of tranquility. He fought back to the best of his ability.

Though Phaedrus didn't really need to apply anymore pressure, he pushed down a little harder in the hopes that Severus would give up trying to struggle against him.

Severus' wide, desperate eyes stared back at the man above him. Giving up his futile stuggles, the wizard let his head fall on its side so that now he was looking at Harry.

Phaedrus, now confident that Severus would put up any further fight, let go of Severus' elbows, bringing one hand to the wounded man's shoulder incase he did trying anything and using the other hand to cup Severus' chin, forcing the man's gaze away from the boy and into his own eyes.

"Severus, please listen to me," he said looking straight into the man's eyes.

Severus, with very few other options, looked back at him.

Finally having Severus' full attention, Phaedrus spoke to him slowly and soothingly. "You need to rest now. You don't have enough time to properly recover before you must leave. Your body needs as much time as possible to heal."

Severus' eyes involuntarily closed. His mind was shutting down. Forcing his eyes open, he saw the now silent man looking back at him worriedly.

Severus' eyes closed again, then forced them open once more.

"It's all right," Phaedrus said. "You need to sleep."

Severus' eyes now seemed to have a mind of their own. As many times that he forced them open, they would only close again. He could see the man holding him down talking to him but he couldn't hear anything.

Phaedrus watched Severus as he tried to fight a losing battle with his exhaustion. A few minutes later, Severus' eyes didn't open again.

Part 2

"Yes, Draco," Hermione continued. "Did you know that his mother left a few nights ago?"

"Yes, we'd heard," Remus answered.

"Don't you think it a bit strange?"

"She just lost her husband, Hermione," Sirius said as he took a seat opposite the children.

"Yes, but she just left Draco here. Don't you think that she would've taken him with her?" Ron suggested.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment before Remus said, "Do you know where she went?"

"Her mother's," Ron said shrugging.

Remus looked down conspicuously at his lap and Sirius looked away.

"Where is she really, then?" Hermione asked pointedly.

Sirius, still looking away, crossed his arms. "Look, we don't know for sure. Some new information came up in the last Order of the Phoenix meeting. But what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room, understood?" He said, now looking at both students to make sure they did understand the importance of secrecy.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded and sat up straighter in their seats in anticipation of any news that was related

to the order's business.

"We think she might have returned to Voldemort. She couldn't very well take Draco with her there," Sirius said. "The good news it that it seems something has gone wrong with Voldemort's plans and he's calling his Death Eaters back for help. Otherwise he would've acted by now."

"We also think this means that Harry is no longer in his custody, if he ever was in the first place," Remus went on.

The two younger Gryffindors smiled. This was, indeed good news.

"Voldemort is no fool, but to wait this long to unleash his plans seems unnecessary and risky," Remus finished.

"The only problem is that if Harry isn't with Voldemort, then where is he?" Hermione said, more to herself than to anyone.

"Who cares, as long as he isn't with You-Know-Who," Ron said eagerly.

"It's getting late," Sirius said, suddenly standing. "You two had better get back to your dormitories."

Not really wanting to leave, but also not wanting to argue with Sirius, Ron and Hermione stood to leave, said their good-byes, and returned to the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak. Within ten minutes, they were stepping through the portrait's portal into the Gryffindor common room.

Part 3

"How do you feel?" Harry asked his professor for what seemed to Severus for the umpteenth time since he had woken and felt good enough to sit up in bed.

Phaedrus, the man that had taken he and Harry in, had told him that he had been sleeping solidly for about five days. "I'm fine," he answered shortly.

"Do you want anything?"

"No."

"You should probably eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"He's right," came Phaedrus' voice from the kitchen. "I'll have something ready in a few minutes."

Severus let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. It didn't appear as though he would win this argument with both of them ganging up on him.

Harry tried to hide a smirk at Snape's response but realized he had been unsuccessful when the Potions Master shot him a glare.

Severus knew that he should eat but he had never had much of an appetite and being bedridden did nothing to help that. Because of the wounds that he had sustained from the attack, he couldn't move much. Every movement hurt. The only reason that he was sitting up at the moment was because Phaedrus had helped him into that position on the premise that he was going to eat something.

The sooner he was able to leave, the better. He needed to get Harry back to the safety of Dumbledor's care as soon as possible. Harry was looking considerably better after a few days of rest and steady meals but they couldn't linger here. No doubt, Voldemort was looking for them. There was also something strange about Phaedrus. Although the man had improved Severus' opinion of him considerably, there was something that Severus didn't like about him that he just couldn't put his finger on yet.

"Here we are," Phaedrus said, carrying two steaming bowls. He handed one bowl to Harry.

"I'm not really hung-" Harry started but then didn't finish when he saw the same look on Snape's face that had undoubtedly caused nightmares for many first year Potions students. Taking the bowl, he hastily began downing the contents.

Phaedrus sat the other bowl in Severus' lap and headed back to the kitchen.

Severus started picking at the food in the bowl, occasionally finding something that he would eat.

A few minutes later, Phaedrus returned and surveyed what remained in Severus' bowl. "Watching your girlish figure?" he quipped.

At that, Harry quickly got to his feet and headed to the kitchen with his emptied bowl. He never imagined that he would hear someone say something like that to Snape and he didn't want to witness Phaedrus being melted down on the spot by Snape's glare.

Surprisingly, however, he didn't hear any shouts coming from the room. Though Phaedrus did make a hasty return to the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I think you're lucky to still be walking," Harry said smiling.

"Yes, lucky for me, he can't walk for the moment," Phaedrus said smiling back. "I do think he just attempted to make me erupt into flames, however."

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Harry and Phaedrus took refuge from Severus' mood in the kitchen until he had fallen back asleep. After that, they occupied their time with a few games of chess until Phaedrus told Harry to go to bed.

Phaedrus covered Harry with a blanket once the boy had fallen asleep and then moved his attentions to Severus. Fortunately, the man seemed to be making a quick recovery. He and the boy could only stay for a couple of weeks before they would need to leave.

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for all of the encouragement! My theory about the 6th book is that there is definitely more to it than meets the eye. I hope so, anyway. I'm still a loyal Snape fan and I can make him exactly what I want him to be in my story in any case. Again, thank you for all of the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Part 1

"Are you sure you're feeling up to the meeting tonight?" Sirius asked Remus, trying to sound as casual as possible since he had recently noticed himself sounding like a worrisome nag. In their school days, he had always been the one to talk Remus into sneaking out after hours, classroom pranks, and any other form of mischief that he and James could cook up. But since Harry's disappearance, he had lost much of his carefree manner. It felt something like growing up in a matter of weeks.

"I'm really fine, Sirius," Remus said, pulling a cloak around his shoulders. He was still a little sore and tired but he wanted to get out of their cramped accommodations. He thought that it would be good for Sirius as well. Being stuck in this room with nothing else to think about other than Harry was weighing heavily on him.

"All right. It's almost one," Sirius said, glancing at the grandfather clock that stood in the middle of one of the walls in the room.

"Right," Remus said, also noting the time. "Better be on our way."

The two schoolmates made their way along Hogwart's stony corridors. Both were silent, reminiscing of their days as students when being in the haunted halls of the ancient school at this hour was a common occurrence and both lingering on the absence of James.

"Chili Truffles," said Sirius, breaking the silence. I tiny smile crept up the corner of his mouth at Remus' revolted expression.

"Chili Truffles? Disgusting."

Once in the safety of Dumbledore's office, the two men relaxed a bit. No doubt students still wandered the halls at night, even in these dangerous times.

"Welcome, Sirius and Remus," Dumbledore said, offering a hospitable nod toward them both. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Remus said, taking a seat next to McGonagal.

Sirius gave a grateful nod and took a chair close to Remus.

"I believe that's everyone," Dumbledore said, taking a quick inventory of the room's occupants. "As was discussed in out last meeting," the old wizard began, taking a seat himself, "we're beginning to see many suspected Death Eaters inexplicably deserting their usual lives. Where they are going, we do not know."

"Is there any word on Draco's mother?" Minerva asked interestedly.

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "Only suspicions and hearsay. The only thing we know for certain is that she has not been seen at her mother's home as she claimed would be her whereabouts."

Minerva nodded, a bit disappointed. She was hoping that Narcissa was not a Death Eater unlike Lucius. Draco would be at a significant disadvantage if both parents were among Voldemort's loyalists.

"Kingsley has collected some information," Dumbledore said, gesturing toward a middle aged wizard who stood up with a few pieces of parchment in his hands.

"It's not much," said Kingsley, "but it's all that we have at the moment."

Though Kingsley went on about the information that he had gathered, Sirius was no longer listening. Every time the Order of the Phoenix had a meeting, Sirius hoped that the meeting would have some information on Harry's whereabouts or well-being.

Sirius let his eyes wander to the floor, not really seeing the floor. Horrifying images of a pallid faced boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, being tortured by Death Eaters taunted him. It was only when he felt Remus' hand grasp his forearm that he looked up. Witches and wizards were standing, talking together in small groups. Only he and Remus were left sitting. Turning to his friend, he saw concern in the werewolf's eyes. Awkwardly, he looked away.

"Sirius, are you all right?" Remus said quietly so as not to draw attention.

Sirius quickly nodded, then looked back to his friend. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Remus answered, but sounding tired at the same time.

"We should be getting back," Sirius said, noting the exhaustion in Remus' voice.

Remus nodded and both men stood, said their goodbyes and made their way down the spiral staircase, into the deserted hallways. At least they thought the hallways were deserted.

Turning a corner, Sirius collided head-on with something quite solid. He let out a surprised grunt, as did whatever he had run into.

"Lumos," Remus said, holding his wand in front of he and his friend.

Draco Malfoy lay on the stone floor below them, looking up in surprise. "You!" he exclaimed, though Sirius and Remus could not decipher to which one of them he was referring.

"Draco? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Remus inquired, habitually going back to the state of mind from his brief stint as a professor.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? And with him!" Draco shot back, quickly getting back to his feet and pointing at Sirius. Now uncomfortably close to a convicted killer, the fair headed boy took a cautious step back.

Sensing that Draco was about to run and tell a number of gossip-hungry students what he had just seen, Remus instinctively grabbed hold of Draco's wrist. "Draco, we can explain, if you just come with us to-"

"Let go of me!" Draco shouted, struggling against his old professor's grip.

Remus, strength waning, fought to keep hold of the boy, but Draco quickly slipped out of his grasp.

Fortunately for them, but unfortunately for Draco, Sirius was ready and grabbed Draco just above his elbow. Though the teen struggled against him, Sirius was in much better condition than Remus and had little trouble keeping hold of Draco.

"Let go!" Draco shouted, this time louder.

Remus cautiously looked around the corridors, scanning for anyone else. Sensing what Remus was thinking and thinking the same thing, Sirius used one of this arms, to trap Draco's body against his and cupped Draco's mouth with his free hand, "We need to get him to Dumbledore," he said to Remus.

"Yes, let's go," Remus agreed, turning around and leading the way as Sirius forced Draco along with them.

Once at the gargoyle, Remus whispered Dumbledore's password. When the three were safely in the spiral staircase, Sirius suddenly stopped. Remus turned questionably to him. "Better announce to Dumbledore that we're bringing a guest," Sirius said, suddenly remembering that the members of the Order were probably still in the Headmaster's office.

Suddenly understanding, Remus gave a quick nod and went the rest of the way alone. A few minutes later, he came back, "He's ready now."

Sirius followed his friend up the remainder of the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Once there, he let go of a very frightened and angry Draco. Looking around, he saw that the only members of the Order that were still there, were Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, and himself.

Draco pushed away from Sirius as forcefully as he could, quickly making his way as far away from him as he could.

"Ah, Draco," Dumbledore said as casually as if they had bumped into each other in the street. "It seems that we have some explaining to do."

Part 2

"Your move, Professor," Harry said to Severus from the other side of a chess board.

Severus, who had been looking out of Phaedrus' only window to keep himself occupied while Harry took his turn, looked back at the board. He was now able to sit up in bed without any help from Harry or Phaedrus and he wasn't sleeping as much. Chess is how he and Harry chose to busy themselves. It appeared that Harry was a very poor chess player.

Despite a bruised and cut hand, Severus effortlessly picked up a knight and moved it to a spot on the board, adjacent to Harry's king which was already being kept in check by Severus' bishop and rook. "Checkmate."

Harry looked at the board in disbelief for a moment. "How? Where did that come from?" he said exasperatedly.

"You have to be alert to the position of all of your enemies at all times. Even the ones that seem harmless," Severus advised the boy who looked like the last thing he wanted was a lecture on chess. "Another game?"

Harry shook his head. He was far too frustrated with the game at the moment to play another match and besides that, he knew that Snape was probably tired.

"How's your head?" Severus inquired.

Harry looked up, surprised by the question. He had almost forgotten about the injury his sustained during their river experience. "It's fine," he answered. "It really doesn't hurt much anymore."

Severus nodded and turned back to the window. The sun was setting and he was starting to feel sleep coaxing him to a more comfortable position in the bed.

Phaedrus had been asleep for a few hours but had recently started flinching, indicating he was waking up.

"Can I get something for you?" Harry offered.

"No, I'm fine," Severus said somewhat absently.

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep then," Harry suggested quietly, not accustomed to giving advise to his professors.

Severus, likewise not accustomed to taking advise from his students, but also very tired, conceded. Once the teenager had cleared the chess board and pieces off the bed, Severus eased his body into the comfort of the bed.

Part 3

A few days later, with the help of Phaedrus, Severus was able to get out of bed and walk around a bit. Standing, let alone walking was taxing but Severus didn't want to be in bed anymore and the exercise was good for him. Phaedrus had given him some clothes since his had been rendered irredeemable from the attack. He now wore faded black pants and button down shirt. It was a far cry from his usual impecible black wardrobe but the clothes were warm, comfortable, and most important, intact.

Even though Phaedrus had a slender frame, the clothes were loose on Severus, giving Phaedrus more fuel when he tried to get Severus to eat more. He left the shirt unbuttoned because he couldn't control his fingers well enough and he wanted to keep some remnants of his personal space. Most of his chest was covered with bandages anyway.

He and Harry spent most of their time playing chess while Phaedrus occupied his time reading or taking care of his two guests. Severus would read some of Phaedrus' muggle books if he was feeling too tired to to interact with anyone. Many of the books contained ridiculous storied about witches and wizards. He was amazed at the absurd ideas muggles concocted about his world.

A week passed by slowly and Severus was beginning to feel the impatient anxiety of cabin fever. He wondered how a youth like Harry must feel being stuck in the small house for this long. Every now and then he caught the teen staring out a window but he made it absolutely clear that Harry may not go outside. He knew that Voldemort would have spies searching for them.

Author's Note: Yes, it has been a while. A very long while. The usual work, poker night, friends, guests, weddings, visits, errands, and other distractions that life tends to dole out got in the way as usual. And yes, this was very short. I needed a chapter to get back in the habit of writing. I hope that it was a least a bit enjoyable. In the next chapter, we should find out what happens with Draco, Harry and Severus will need to make strategic decisions, and Severus might have to change his mind about certain creatures of the night.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Draco stood with his back to the great fireplace in the headmasters' office. Normally the roasting fire would be a comfort on a bone chilling winter night but tonight's excitement already had Draco's forehead beginning to form beads of nervous sweat.

"Please have a seat, Draco," Dumbledore said casually, whipping his wand out at the same time and conjuring up a steaming cup and saucer. "And how about some tea?"

Draco took a step back. "I knew it," he said in a ghostly whisper.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore said politely.

"I knew it," Draco repeated this time at a normal volume. "I knew my father was right about you," this time his voice was loud and beginning to sound frantic.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy," the headmaster said, raising a hand intended to calm the boy.

Hearing "Mr. Malfoy" from the headmaster's lips only angered Draco. How dare Dumbledore say his father's name? Draco opened his mouth, prepared to vent every terrible feeling and thought that he had been repressing but as he moved his lips, no sound came out. His eyes widened in confusion and disbelief. He raised his hands to his mouth the reassure himself that his lips were actually moving and forming shapes that should result in sound.

The headmaster quietly set his tea cup on a side table and gracefully stood. "None of that, please, Draco."

The blond boy lifted his eyes to the elderly wizard who now had his full attention.

"All students will be leaving tomorrow morning on winter holiday except for yourself, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weazly. Until that time, I will require your complete cooperation in keeping the presence of our esteemed guests out of the school gossip chain. I'll will arrange accommodations for you to stay in the hospital wing under the care of Madame Pomphrey and Professor McGonagal tonight."

Draco didn't really hear the rest of what Dumbledore said to him that night. He barely remembered being led to the hospital wing by the deputy headmistress. So many thoughts were rushing into his head that he didn't have the capacity to process where he was going or what he was doing.

He didn't sleep the whole night. He saw the dark medical ward of Hogwarts alight with the morning sunrise. About midmorning he heard the familiar noise of his fellow students getting into carriages that would take them to the Hogsmead Express and then home to their families for the holidays.

Soon afterward, a house elf brought him breakfast which he didn't touch.

Severus sat propped up by two pillows on the same bed that he hadn't left for more that ten minutes over the past two weeks. He was flipping though one of Phaedrus' larger volumes on mythical creatures. Some of the beasts were complete fabrications of muggle imagination and others he knew to be more real than most.

Harry and Phaedrus sat near the fire playing a game of chess. Severus supposed that his host must never have played the game before because Harry was actually beating him, badly by the looks of it.

Severus finished a chapter on hags and then flipped the page to the werewolf section and noticed something peculiar. The first page of the chapter had been folded down as if marking the place from where the last reader left off. Or perhaps marking a favorite subject.

"Checkmate!" Harry said enthusiastically. Actually winning chess was much more enjoyable than merely playing chess, he thought.

Severus closed the book and placed it out of the way. Werewolves was a subject matter in which he was already well versed and he was becoming bored with that particular book.

"Finding that book interesting?" Phaedrus absentmindedly asked as he gathered the askew chess pieces.

"Very," Severus lied.

Phaedrus looked at the wall clock. It was half past seven in the evening. "How does dinner sound?" he asked, addressing Harry. He had grown somewhat accustomed to Severus' lack of interest in food.

"Sounds great," Harry answered, still on a bit of a winners' high. "Need any help?"

Phaedrus shook his head and retired into the kitchen.

Harry turned his attention to Severus who was impatiently tugging at his sheets. Severus was obviously anxious to get away from a bed. Tugging at sheets seemed a bit juvenile for a professor but it was one of Severus' rare, unguarded moments that humanized him to Harry.

"I think I'm getting better at chess," Harry said, starting the conversation. "Maybe I'll beat you the next time we play," he continued, optimistically.

"Don't count your dragons before they're hatched," Severus replied coolly, giving the boy a poor excuse of a glare that wouldn't frighten so much as a first year.

Harry looked away but smiled to himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," was the short reply.

"I'm serious, Professor," Harry said somberly. He had been keeping track of the number of days it had been since their keeper's transformation and he knew that they would have to put a bit of distance between them before his next change.

"It's not your job to worry about me," came the stiff answer.

"Nor is it your job to put yourself in between me and a werewolf," Harry retorted in typical teenage fashion.

"I am your professor and as such, it is my duty to concern myself with your overall well-being," Severus stated tiredly.

Harry couldn't think of any professor that he had in his years at the muggle school with Dudley that would do half so much for him. "Well it's not everyone who would do that, anyway," Harry said a bit annoyed.

Between the hours of later that night and early the next morning, Severus was asleep in the same bed and Harry was curled up, breathing steadily in his make-shift bed.

Phaedrus sat alone in the kitchen with a bowl of ice water. His shirt lay on the floor next to his chair. He dipped a cloth into the bowl and wrung out the excess water. He relunctantly placed the cold cloth across his back. His wound from the night of his transformation still hurt after being up all day. When he couldn't take the chill anymore, he removed the cloth and placed it in the bowl. But when he brought his arm down to rest, he knocked the bowl to the floor.

Severus woke from his light sleep with a start at a noise. Severus pushed himself up on his elbow and looked toward Harry's cot. Harry was still sound asleep but light was pouring into the dark room from the kitchen.

Severus looked around the room but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary except that Phaedrus was missing. Casting another look to Harry, Severus gingerly pulled the sheet and blanket off his body. Shifting his lower body, Severus moved his legs across the bed and planted his feet on the cold wood of the floor. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He listened for a moment for any sound coming from the kitchen but heard nothing.

Using a chair placed next to the bed, Severus got out of bed by himself for the first time in two weeks. The wizard staggered across the room to the kitchen and stepped into the light. For a few seconds, he grasped the wall and let his eyes adjust to the light. When he could see clearly, he was unprepared for the sight before him.

Phaedrus, sat on a chair with his back turned toward Severus who was staring at a hugh bruise on Phaedrus' back.

In a flash, the memory of the beast being flung against the tree came back to him. The dog-eared chapter in the book. "You." It sounded like both a question and an accusation.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Phaedrus said, jumping to his feet to assist the weak man.

Severus slid to the floor before Phaedrus reached him.

"It was you," he whispered.

"What?" Phaedrus asked confused. Then shaking his head, he checked himself."Severus don't talk. Let's get you back into bed."

"You're the werewolf." Severus said, making a weak attempt to push Phaedrus away but the werewolf didn't let go.

Author's Note: Yes, it's been forever. Life has just been incredibly busy. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Severus gasped as Phaedrus hoisted him to his feet. The werewolf supported Severus with an arm wrapped around his waist and the hand from the other arm occupied itself with keeping Severus' upper body straight.

Severus made a last futile attempt to escape from Phaedrus' grasp by trying to push away but Phaedrus tightened his grip on the wizard.

"Don't, Severus. You'll just make it worse," he said, dragging his charge back to the bed.

Swinging Severus around, the werewolf lowered him into the blankets.

A sharp breath of air escaped the wizard's lips when the full weight of his body rested on the bed. Severus' chest seared with burning pain. He thought that he felt a warm liquid collecting on his chest but he was too lightheaded to be sure what he was feeling was real. His limbs felt like they were floating in water. He felt the werewolf lifting his legs on the bed and straightening his body on the bed. Closing his eyes, the wizard let his head fall loosely to the side.

Phaedrus lifted the man's head up to face him and placed the back of his hand against Severus' forehead and cheeks. Hot.

Severus' eyes opened blearily and it was evident that he was having trouble focusing on Phaedrus who had disappeared then reappeared within a few seconds.

Severus felt a cold, soothing rag draped across his forehead. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again when he felt Phaedrus tearing at his shirt. Severus caught a glimpse of Phaedrus' hands as they tugged the shirt from his shoulders. They were smeared with blood.

Instinctively, the wizard lifted his head to get an idea of the damage he had inflicted upon himself but before he could assess the damage, the werewolf pushed his head back to the pillow.

"Harry," Phaedrus called out to the sleeping teenager.

A quick look over his shoulder told Phaedrus that all he had accomplished was getting Harry to roll over.

"Harry!" he called louder this time.

A sleepy grumble answered and he heard sheets rustling.

"Harry, I need your help," he said attempting to inform the teen of the situation's urgency.

Harry finally sat up in his bed. After a few seconds of feeling for his glasses, Harry placed them on his nose and peered across the room from where Phaedrus' voice was coming.

Seeing Phaedrus leaning over a clearly loopy Professor Snape, the young wizard jumped out of his sheets and crossed the room. "What happened?!" he exclaimed after taking stock of the situation laid before him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Make sure he doesn't try to get up," Phaedrus said, purposely not answering Harry's questions. He wouldn't have a clear idea of the extent of the damage Severus had inflicted upon himself until he could get under the bloody bandages covering his wounds.

Phaedrus left Harry to look after Severus while he looked for a pair of scissors. When he returned, he found Harry sitting on the left side of the bed, wide-eyed staring at the blood soaked bandage covering Severus' chest. One of his hands was holding Severus' hand which was closest to him and the other hand was placed on Severus' opposite shoulder. Severus was breathing shallowly through his mouth. His head had fallen back on its side and his eyes were opened only halfway and didn't seem to be focused on anything.

Harry started to get up when he saw Phaedrus return with scissors.

"Don't get up. Keep holding him," the werewolf instructed while making his way to the right side of the bed. Sitting down on the bedside, the werewolf positioned this scissors at the edge of the bandage.

Severus flinched when the cold metal touched his skin.

Phaedrus glanced pointedly at Harry who applied more pressure to his professor's shoulder.

Quickly cutting through the bandages, the werewolf placed the scissors on his bedside table and peeled the sticky bandages from Severus' chest. Taking the now warm cloth from Severus' forehead, Phaedrus wiped away the blood that was seeping out of the wound.

"Harry, can you get another rag for his head?" Phaedrus asked to spare the boy from having to see the laceration.

Harry hesitated for a moment but was on his feet with another glance from his caretaker.

Phaedrus continued wiping away the blood until he could clearly see the open cut. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the cut had been reopened but not too badly. The bleeding was decreasing. He looked up at Severus whose eyes were closed. The man's breathing was slow but had deepened and steadied.

Harry returned with a fresh rag and placed it across the man's forehead.

"Thank you, Harry," Phaedrus said as he took the soiled cloth away from Severus' chest and noticed Harry's eyes drifting toward the wound. "The bleeding is stopping," he informed Harry trying to reassure the teen.

"Will he be okay?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, if he'll stay put long enough," Phaedrus answered.

The young wizard nodded distractedly but continued his questioning. "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Phaedrus related the events that had led to Severus' present state while he applied pressure to Severus' wound.

"I was in the kitchen when he in came in behind me. I don't know what he was doing out of bed. I must have woken him when I dropped a bowl," Phaedrus began.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

"Then he accused me of being the werewolf that attacked you and collapsed."

Harry looked at Phaedrus with surprise. "How did he know?"

"I thought that you must have told him," Phaedrus said without accusation.

Harry shook he head. "No, I didn't think it would be a good idea."

Phaedrus' eye on Harry turned thoughtful. "Harry, you never did explain why my... condition seems common place to you."

Harry, turned away from Phaedrus. Faced with the possibly catastrophic decision of telling Phaedrus about a world that was still new to himself or lying to someone who he needed to be able to trust, Harry looked to his professor for guidance. Unfortunately for the conflicted wizard, Severus was in no condition to issue advise.

Now that the werewolf had time to think about Severus' strange reaction, his mind wandered back to the moment when Harry had guessed his secret. In the back of his mind he had been hoping that Harry and Severus would be able to shed some light on his situation. He didn't want to raise his hopes much but for the first time since his own attack, he did feel the least bit hopeful.

"It's all right, Harry," Phaedrus said. "Forget I said that."

Harry looked up at Phaedrus. His eyes reflected an internal struggle. He wanted to tell Phaedrus who had been so kind to he and his professor but he knew that he couldn't go around discussing the world of magic. "Phaedrus, I... I want to tell you but-"

"It's all right, Harry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't push you." Phaedrus said quickly.

Harry's face fell. He wanted so desperately to tell the werewolf that a good friend of his father's was a werewolf and that he knew it was hard but that he could get through this. He wished that Snape was awake or that Sirius and Remus were there.

Phaedrus took a moment to inspect Severus' open wound. "The bleeding stopped," he said.

Harry looked at the deep red laceration. There didn't seem to be any fresh blood but the wound was deep.

Phaedrus left and returned with new bandages. "Let's hope that he'll stay put long enough for these to do some good," Phaedrus said as he sat down. "He can't overexert himself in this condition."

* * *

Severus woke the next afternoon to find Harry asleep, holding his hand and the werewolf asleep on the opposite side. For a few moments he lay there grateful for the silence. Now that he knew what Phaedrus was, he knew that he and Harry would have to leave as soon as possible. He would take Harry away from there immediately if he could. In the back of his mind, he remembered what Phaedrus had told him before. He only had a few weeks to recover. Now he had even less time.

Glaring at the werewolf sleeping next to him, he pictured the night of the attack in his mind. How he and Harry had narrowly escaped death and how Harry would have been safely under the care of Dumbledore at Hogwarts if that night had not happened.

He wanted to hate the creature. He was a werewolf. He was an endangerment to everyone. How long had he hidden in this house in the middle of the forrest? How many others had he endangered or possibly killed? It was a werewolf that had killed his parents in front of his own eyes when he was only a child. It was because of a werewolf that he had virtually been a prisoner at his grandmother's house until she had died and Dumbledore had taken over his care.

A small part of his conscious was telling him that Phaedrus had taken them in when he could have left them to die in the forrest. But wasn't that the least that he could do after what he had done?

He let out an agitated huff which woke up Harry.

"Professor?" Harry addressed him sleepily.

Severus removed his gaze from Phaedrus and turned to Harry. There was worry in the boy's eyes which made him uncomfortable.

"How do you feel?" the youth inquired.

Severus swallowed then answered. "I feel fine."

"Why were you out of bed?" Harry asked in a tone that reminded Severus of Minerva when she was inquiring after his health.

Severus shook his head. He didn't want to add any burden to the boy by telling him what Phaedrus was. Of course, considering his relationship with Lupin, he probably wouldn't care. "I don't remember," he lied.

The middle aged wizard used an elbow to prop himself up. Under Phaedrus' care, his other wounds had for the most part healed.

Harry made a movement to stop his professor from getting up but Severus stopped him. "I'm fine, Harry. I'll be careful." It wasn't easy for him to care about his own well-being since he had spent so many years ignoring it but he knew that Harry was depending on him. He had to recover enough so that he could get Harry to the cabin. From there, he could get Harry back to Hogwarts which was the safest place in the world for him to be.

He pushed himself up to a full sitting position.

Harry looked over to Phaedrus who was still asleep then turned his attention to Severus' chest. "Does it hurt?" he asked timidly.

"No," he lied again.

Licking his lips nervously, Harry looked up to Severus' face. "Professor, I was wondering how long you thought it was going to take us to get to that cabin from here."

The Potions Master considered this for a moment before answering. "About a week, I imagine. I don't think this has taken us off course by very far."

Harry nodded. "How long do you think it will be until we can leave?"

Severus sighed. "Soon," he said.

Harry nodded again and looked away from the man. He was trying to muster the confidence to tell him about Phaedrus. He knew that Severus knew about Phaedrus now but Severus didn't know that he knew and he could only imagine how the man would feel when he found out that he had known for some time. He and Severus were finally getting along and he didn't want to have to hide this from him. He was hoping that once they made it back to Hogwarts, their bond would hold. If that were the case, he didn't want to lie about this for the rest of his life.

Severus regarded the teen for a few seconds. He could tell that Harry had something on his mind that he was trying to get off his chest but he was finding it difficult. Severus knew that he wasn't the most approachable adult in this young man's life but the past few weeks had changed their relationship. He wanted Harry to be able to confide in him, especially now.

"What is it, Harry?" he prodded after waiting for a couple of minutes for Harry to just tell him.

The boy looked back at him for a moment then his eyes dropped. "Professor, I knew about Phaedrus."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You knew what?"

Harry sighed. "I knew that he was the werewolf that attacked us," he stammered, inwardly bracing himself for Severus' rebuke.

Severus' eyes returned to their normal size. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. This boy had kept this information from him for days while they had been under the werewolf's care. "You knew that it was him?!" Severus hissed, his breathing quickening. "You knew that he was a werewolf and you decided that it would be best to keep that information from me?" he seethed.

Harry flinched. He knew that this would happen. "Professor, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus demanded. Only a few weeks ago he would never have imagined himself hurt by the fact that James Potter's son had kept something from him.

"You were so-" Harry started but couldn't finish.

"So what?" Severus said.

"I was afraid that you were going to die!" Harry shouted, trying to defend himself and waking Phaedrus in the process.

Severus was taken aback by this. "Telling me wasn't going to kill me." Severus stated.

"I know that!" Harry snapped. "It's just, you hate Remus so much just because he's a werewolf and I didn't want to chance your health because you don't like werewolves."

"You don't like werewolves?" Phaedrus said confused, disbelieving tone.

Severus and Harry simultaneously looked at him. Until now neither of them had noticed that Phaedrus was awake.

Harry and Severus remained silent. Their argument was obviously not going to make sense to Phaedrus who was not part of their world.

Phaedrus gave a sarcastic laugh. "Just how many werewolves do you know, Severus?" He couldn't believe two people were having a conversation about this in front of him. Of course he had taken into account that he was probably not the only werewolf in the world but the last time he checked, sane people didn't believe in them.

Severus and Harry looked back at each other, neither knowing what exactly to say to Phaedrus.

The werewolf got to his feet and walked to the window. He didn't know how to take this. He stared out the window in an effort to divert his attention from the tension in the room.

He hadn't actually expected this to work until something caught his eye. Three men were walking up to his cabin.

* * *

"They weren't in the town. Pettigrew, they won't be here, out in the middle of no where!" Crabb senior spat at the short, balding man.

"Crabb's right. If you ask me, they're heading to Hogwarts, not away from it," Goyle senior agreed.

"The Dark Lord said this is where he sensed that power," Pettigrew said defensively. "If you would like to tell him yourself that they aren't here, be my guests!" he challenged.

Crabb and Goyle were silenced. No matter how ridiculous they thought this was, there was no arguing with Voldemort. His will was final.

"Stow your wands," Pettigrew instructed. "There's no reason to raise suspicion and if anyone gives us trouble, we can get information out of them the muggle way," he said, punching his flesh colored palm with his silver fist.

* * *

"Do you know those three?" Phaedrus said, putting an end to the tension.

Severus and Harry looked at each other meaningfully then Harry got up and joined Phaedrus at the window.

Harry peered out the window then jumped back, alarming both men.

"Who is it?" Severus demanded.

Harry backed away from the window and turned panicky toward Severus. "Pettigrew, Crabb, and Goyle," he answered making no effort to hide the fear in his voice.

Severus' eyes widened. He didn't say anything but Harry could tell from the look on his face that he was mentally assessing their situation.

"I take it, you're not on friendly terms," Phaedrus remarked, also stepping away from the window. "Are these the men that abducted you?" Phaedrus asked Harry, recalling the conversation he and the boy had when Harry had to explain to him what he was doing in the forrest with his professor.

Harry nodded quickly.

Severus briefly wondered exactly how much Harry had told the werewolf then again focused his thoughts back on what to do. If he and Harry made a run for it, he would only slow Harry down. It would be too easy for Voldemort's henchmen to catch up with them since they were already on their trail. If he sent Harry ahead without him, they would still find him and know that Harry couldn't be far away. He cursed inwardly. How had they known that he and Harry were here?

Phaedrus looked at Harry then at Severus. "I think I have an idea," he said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Severus removed the blanket covering him then slid his legs off of the bed and onto the floor. Harry went to his side and helped him to his feet. When Phaedrus returned, he found Severus standing with Harry's help.

"In here," he said, motioning for them to follow him.

With little other choice, Severus and Harry obeyed.

Phaedrus brought the two to the kitchen and indicated the pantry. "In there," he said.

The two wizards eyed him skeptically. There was no way they'd both fit in there.

"The back wall removes for extra storage on the bottom shelf," Phaedrus explained interpreting their looks correctly. "You can hide in there until they're gone."

Harry looked up at his professor to see if he would agree.

Severus didn't really see that they had any other option and nodded his head. "You first, Harry."

Phaedrus took Harry's place, supporting Severus, allowing Harry to get on his hands and knees and crawl into the space at the back of the closet. Once inside, he felt around to determine how much room there was. Not much.

Phaedrus helped Severus down to his hands and knees and waited for the injured man to make it inside the space.

Once inside, Harry made as much room for him to sit as comfortably as possible.

Phaedrus closed up the wall behind them and arranged some things in front of it so it looked less suspicious then closed the closet door just in time to hear an aggressive knock at the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, it's been months... I actually had to read the entire story again to see what I had done in the earlier chapters. Thank you for all of the reviews and encouragement to continue! I'm hoping to update more often now that I'm finally getting somewhere with the current point in the plot :)

Thank you again for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Severus and Harry crouched together in silence. The extra storage was only about a five foot by 5 foot space. Severus' head was bent over because of the ceiling but Harry could at least sit up straight.

No light penetrated the shelter for the refugees to see each other. Severus could feel Harry's quick breathing and could tell that the youth was trying to control it but having difficulty. Severus' own breathing was labored. The wound on his chest stung with each inhalation.

The two could hear Phaedrus' footsteps go to the door followed by the creak of the door opening.

Severus felt Harry's boy tense when they heard Pettigrew's voice address their host.

* * *

Phaedrus slowly opened the door and took stock of the men standing outside. The one who appeared to the 'brains' of the outfit was a short, balding man. The pair standing behind him looked to be the 'muscle.'

"Can I help you?" he asked trying to sound surprised and somewhat puzzled by the intrusion.

The short balding man reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a picture. "Yes, we're looking for this boy," he said in a greasy tone that Phaedrus guessed was meant to sound like genuine concern for the child's welfare.

Phaedrus looked down at the picture. It was indisputably a picture of Harry but he didn't allow recognition to break up his appearance of confusion. Shaking his head he answered, "No, I'm sorry."

During this time, Phaedrus had only opened the door wide enough for the men to be able to see him and not the inside of his cabin. As he was speaking with the 'brains', the 'muscle' were trying to see past him and he could tell he was going to have trouble with them if they wanted inside and he didn't comply

Pettigrew looked down, a bit disappointed but he felt suspicious of this man. Each resident of the nearest town answered the door with a German greeting but this man answered in English as if he knew who they really were. Taking out another picture, he exhibited a picture of Severus this time. "I see. How about this man?" He continued in the same greasy tone with a forced smile on his face that Phaedrus supposed was meant to mimic a worried parent sorry to have to trouble anyone about affairs concerning his child.

The werewolf looked over the new picture. "No, I haven't seen him either," he answered.

Pettigrew nodded as if he wasn't surprised that Phaedrus didn't recognize either of his prey but something about this man unsettled him. Almost everyone in the town had at least asked why they were looking for the boy and the man and he had given the same answer to each muggle. He had concocted a story that Severus had kidnapped Harry and he, Pettigrew, was the boy's uncle and only remaining relative and trying desperately to recover him to safety. This man, however, didn't seem interested at all. It was almost as if he knew Snape posed no threat to the boy.

Nodding again, Pettigrew decided to take another approach. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Sir."

Phaedrus hoped that the men were now planning to leave. "No trouble at all," he said, starting to shut the door.

But before Phaedrus could close the door, Pettigrew shoved his foot between it and its frame and for a brief moment, the fake expression on his face contorted into a scowl. Phaedrus caught the look just before Pettigrew again plastered the fake smile on his face. "It was a very long walk from the town and we were hoping that we could rest for a bit," he explained in an obvious ploy to get inside the cottage.

Phaedrus sighed then arranged his own features into a fake smile. "Of course," he said as he opened the door. He knew that the men would probably come in by force if they had to and if he let them in and Harry and Severus were nowhere to be found, they would probably leave without further incident.

In the back of his mind, he worried about his two charges cooped up in that small space. He hoped the men would leave soon.

* * *

Severus' heart skipped a beat when he heard Pettigrew's voice enter the cabin. What was Phaedrus thinking? He knew that the werewolf didn't really know these men and what they were capable of but he did know that these were the men that had kidnapped Harry and therefore, he must know that they were dangerous.

Harry subconsciously clutched the sleeve of the clean shirt that Phaedrus had put on Severus after the previous night.

Severus put a hand over the Harry's hand hoping that it would be a comfort to the boy and inwardly knowing that it was as much to comfort to him.

He was glad that it was too dark in the space for Harry to see the look that haunted his eyes. This situation was causing him to flash back to his days as a spy. Only in those days, he was the one in Phaedrus' place, protecting victims of Death Eaters.

* * *

Phaedrus allowed the men inside. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, eager for an excuse to leave the room.

Pettigrew gave phony gracious smile. "Yes, that would be lovely," he said knowing that while their host was away it would give them a chance to poke around.

Phaedrus went to the kitchen, leaving the men to find their own sitting arrangements.

Pettigrew, Crabb, and Goyle immediately started their search. A quick survey told them that the defector and the brat were not in the main room with the bed and fireplace. But something seemed out of place. The short, rat-like man's nose twitched when he saw the couch on the opposite side of the room as the bed. It looked like someone was using it as a cot but the only person here was that man.

Looking back at Crabb and Goyle, Pettigrew pointed at the couch and whispered, "You two stay here. There's someone else here."

The two thugs nodded, taking his meaning. For the first time since they had encountered the owner of this house, their lips curled into malicious smiles.

Pettigrew left his accomplices and followed after his host to the kitchen.

The thin man was standing over the sink, filling three cups with water.

"So, do you live here alone?" Pettigrew asked. If the man's answer was yes, he would know that he had harbored or was possibly still harboring Snape and Potter.

Phaedrus' mind was occupied on getting the intruders out of this home. He had completely forgotten the state of the main room. "Yes, just me," he answered.

Pettigrew's fake kind smile dissolved into a very real triumphant smile. "I was just wondering because you have a bed out there but your couch is also made up as a bed for someone else."

Phaedrus faltered. How could he have been so stupid as to forget that?

"I'll just ask you one more time. Have you seen the boy?" he asked, all kindness in his voice was gone.

* * *

Inside the pantry, Severus' heart almost stopped when he heard Pettigrew's demand. He knew. If the werewolf gave them away, they were through. Voldemort would probably kill Harry on the spot not wanting to risk another escape.

Severus realized for the first time that he was more concerned for Harry for Harry's sake than for his role as protector of the world from the Dark Lord.

The teen's heart was now beating at double speed. Pettigrew would kill Phaedrus if he didn't tell that traitor where he and Severus were but he would kill Severus if Phaedrus did tell him then take him back to Voldemort to be killed. Someone was going to die and it was because of him.

Severus felt Harry tense up and he could guess why. Despite his lack of affection toward Phaedrus, he didn't want to be the cause of the man's imminent death if he chose not to cooperate with Pettigrew.

Thinking back on the many times he had hidden refugees from Voldemort, he felt something growing in him that he hadn't expected before. He almost felt like he respected the werewolf who was now in the same position he had been in many times before. Fortunately, his disloyalty had gone undiscovered until now.

But it wasn't just this similarity that bothered him. When he had joined Voldemort, he had endangered the lives of others just like when Phaedrus became a werewolf. The difference being, that he, Severus, had chosen that way of life and Phaedrus didn't have a choice.

This realization ensnared him back into a memory that he had hoped to forget one day.

He remembered returning to Dumbledore the night he had finally decided to leave the Dark Lord's services. He had only wanted to die but he had one thing to do first. He had been included in a plot to kill the Potters; James, Lily, and young Harry who had only recently been born. He had to tell Dumbledore before he killed himself. Dumbledore was the only person he could trust to keep them safe.

The night was a late autumn night. It had been raining and Severus had been soaked through to the skin when he entered his old professor's office. Even then, Dumbledore had been the headmaster of Hogwarts.

The elderly wizard had shown him in, happy to see him after so many months of no contact. Severus had refused to endanger this man by contacting him while he served Voledemort.

Severus had barely been able to confess what he had become. As soon as the words had been uttered, he expected an enraged reproof from this usually so well-tempered man. Instead, Dumbledore had actually embraced him.

Out of shame, Severus had pulled away. He had never really gotten over the look of pain in Dumbledore's eyes after he had done so.

After he had told the man what was planned for the Potters, he turned to leave. He hadn't announced his intentions of ending his life to his old keeper but the way that the man had grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving made him think that Dumbledore had known.

His guardian had held onto his arm with the strength of a young man, refusing to let him go. Severus couldn't force himself to pull away.

Dumbledore had pulled him close to the fire and explained to Severus how he could help the Order of the Phoenix. How he could undo the awful things he had done. Even now Severus didn't know if Dumbledore really felt he needed to make up for his past mistakes or only wanted to give him a sense of purpose and a motivation to live.

Harry's grip on his shirt tightened, pulling him out of his memory. Severus followed suit by securing his grip on Harry's hand to steady the teenager.

All either of them could do was wait and hope that Phaedrus would be all right.

* * *

Phaedrus turned to face the man. He couldn't let Harry and Severus be found. "As I told you before, no I haven't seen them," he said rudely.

Pettigrew's smile widened. He had only asked if he had seen the boy. Now he knew that Snape and Potter were without doubt traveling together. "Crabb, Goyle, get in here," he shouted back at the men who had lingered in the other room, still searching for their two quarries. He hoped that they were still here but at least he knew they wouldn't be far away.

Crabb and Goyle entered the room, both looked wickedly at Phaedrus.

The werewolf dropped the cup of water that he had been filling and started to back away from the men but either Crabb or Goyle, he didn't know which, grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back.

Pettigrew grabbed Phaedrus by the neck with his silver hand. The werewolf saw the unnatural coloration a second before it closed around his neck. _Who were these people?_

"Don't make it hard on yourself," Pettigrew spat with a tone that suggested he wanted nothing more than for Phaedrus to make it very difficult for himself.

"I told you, I haven't seen them," he rasped through the clenched fist.

"Crabb, tear the place apart and find them!" came the man's reply.

Phaedrus saw the other man head straight for the pantry which held Severus and Harry. He didn't breathe as he watched the man search. He could only pray that the man wouldn't think to look for any crawl space behind the pantry.

Pettigrew waited before Crabb gave up his search in the closet then turned his attention back to Phaedrus as Crabb started rummaging through cabinets. He removed his silver fist from the man's neck then brought it crashing into the man's stomach.

Phaedrus instinctively wanted to double over from the pain but Goyle held him in place.

He took a few gasps of air before the next blow came, this time to his jaw.

Pettigrew was getting angrier and angrier each time Crabb came up empty handed. It was he that would be facing Voldemort's wrath. He was going to find Snape and Potter or die trying.

"Where are they?!" Pettigrew demanded delivering another blow to Phaedrus' head.

The werewolf's head snapped to the side with the strike. "I- I don't know," he stuttered. He could taste blood in his mouth as he spoke.

Pettigrew pulled the man up by his hair, forcing Phaedrus to look at him. A black eye was already starting to form from the last hit.

Crabb had torn the place apart and still yielded no Snape or Potter. They couldn't still be here. There was no where else to hide in the cabin.

"How long were they here?" he asked, resigning himself to the fact that they were no longer there.

Phaedrus didn't answer. He thought that if he still looked like he was resisting, there would be a better chance that the men would believe him than if he readily gave them their answers.

Another blow came to the side of his head. This time his vision blurred. The man who was interrogating him, asked again. "How long?"

Phaedrus must have hesitated too long before answering because he felt a strike against his cheek. "A c- couple of days," he stammered.

Pettigrew smirked. Finally he was getting somewhere. "Where did they go?"

Phaedrus swallowed and didn't answer. Again, he didn't want to sound too eager to give him answers. He needed his resistance to seem real.

A punch to the jaw split his lip. With blood running down his chin, he did his best to focus on the man tormenting him. He had no idea which way Harry and Severus intended to go from there so he had to give his best guess as to where they weren't heading. "I don't know where they're going," he said.

"Which direction did they go?" Pettigrew questioned snidely.

"West, I think," Phaedrus lied. They spoke English so he assumed they would be heading toward England which was east of his home. He hoped that he was right.

Pettigrew's eyes narrowed. Heading west didn't make sense. Hogwarts was the other way. Then again, being here didn't make sense if they were heading back to Hogwarts either.

The short man then reached into another coat pocket and pulled out what looked like to Phaedrus, a twig, then to Phaedrus' shock, actually pointed it at him. The look that the man was giving Phaedrus told him that he should fear this more than the beating but the werewolf couldn't imagine what he was planning on doing with it other than stabbing him.

The stick was then lifted into the air as if the man was going to throw it. Pettigrew opened his mouth and started to utter a phrase that Phaedrus didn't understand when suddenly he dropped the stick and doubled over in pain. He was grasping at his left forearm in the same spot where Severus had a tattoo. Then he felt himself freed from Goyle's clutch and fell to the floor.

All three men were grasping their forearms in the same location and all three looked like they were in a great deal of pain.

Phaedrus was still too dazed from the beating to do anything but lie on the floor and watch the unusual scene before him. He saw the man who had tortured him before, reach down for the stick and try to do again what he had tried to before but it looked like another wave of pain hit him.

"Forget him! His time will come soon enough." he heard Goyle say from behind. "Let's just get back!"

It seemed that the short man couldn't deal with as much pain as he dealt out because he picked up the stick again and the three ran out of his cabin.

Phaedrus got to his feet as quickly as he could and went to a window to see which direction the men went. By the time he made it to the window, he was just in time to see the three all point sticks at themselves then to his amazement, they disappeared into thin air.

Phaedrus, already weak from the beating, fell to the floor in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

* * *

Severus had practically stopped breathing in an effort to hear what was going on. He had his ear pressed against the removable wall but all noise had stopped.

Harry kept unconsciously tightening his grip on his professor with each passing minute.

Suddenly Harry felt Severus tense up and remove that hand that was covering his. He could feel Severus grab his forearm and heard the man suck in a sharp intake of air.

* * *

Phaedrus remained on the floor, not believing what he had just seen. People didn't just vanish into thin air. He brought his finger to his lip. He looked at it for a second just to verify there was blood. He hadn't just imagined it.

He looked back at the pantry. He gently pushed himself up. The pain from the beating was still fresh but he couldn't leave Severus and Harry in the storage area for much longer.

He felt dizzy once he had gotten to his feet. He used the counter top to steady himself before walking to the pantry. Once there, he dropped to his knees and started removing contents to clear the way to the removable wall.

Finally everything was out of the way and he opened the door, flooding the area with light. The first thing he saw was Severus clutching his arm in the same place where the three men had, the same place where his tattoo was.

Severus' head was ducked down, diverting his eyes from the light but Phaedrus could tell his face was contorted in pain.

Phaedrus grabbed Severus' upper arm and pulled him out into the kitchen. He remained on the floor, clutching his arm protectively.

Harry crawled out after the middle aged wizard and immediately scuttled to his side knowing that there was nothing he could do to relieve the man.

Phaedrus slid to the man's other side. Ignorant of the cause of Severus' pain, he pulled Severus' hand away from the source of pain then rolled the sleeve out of the way. The man's tattoo was actually glowing. Phaedrus stared at it for a moment before going to the sink and pouring some water onto cloth by the sink. Returning, he wrapped the cloth around Severus' forearm, covering the tattoo but it didn't seem to help at all.

Harry grasped the hand attached to the arm with the mark. He knew from experience not to touch the mark itself.

Gradually Severus started to relax as the pain died away. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry. The boy was looking down at his arm. Turning to Phaedrus, he noticed the werewolf's condition for the first time.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

Phaedrus shrugged his shoulders. "They asked me if I had seen you and I said no."

Severus nodded, pushing himself into a sitting position on the kitchen floor.

Harry let go of his hand then looked up at Phaedrus then looked away guiltily.

"Thank you," Severus said so sincerely that Harry was taken aback. Here were two words that he had never heard from Professor Snape.

Phaedrus looked down.

"Where did they go?" Severus continued his questioning.

The question reminded Phaedrus of what he had seen. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

Harry and Severus shot each other a look then turned back to Phaedrus. "Try us," Severus prodded.

* * *

Author's Note: There, now, that wasn't too long was it? Hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed! 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Phaedrus rolled his eyes before he answered. "They just vanished," he said waiting for their incredulous looks.

Instead, Harry and Severus gave each other a look that to Phaedrus said that they were actually considering the possibility. So, the werewolf continued, "The short one also pointed a stick at me and started to say something that I couldn't understand."

At this, both his charges turned back to him with grave looks.

Phaedrus shook his head. This was getting more unbelievable by the second. He didn't know what else to say. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

Severus looked down for a moment. Harry sensed that Snape was actually considering telling Phaedrus about their world.

"Phaedrus, there's much that you don't know about the world," Severus said slowly.

The werewolf gave a vague smile. "I know that, Severus. It's just that there seemed to be a lot less that I didn't know before I met the two of you. For instance, I wasn't aware that teenagers and grown men believe in werewolves. I am a werewolf and there are some days that I can't believe it."

The middle aged wizard nodded, taking what the man said into consideration. "A werewolf killed my parents," he said finally, diverting his eyes away from Harry and Phaedrus.

The young wizard turned his attention suddenly to his professor. "Is that why you don't like Remus?" he asked before he could stop himself. The second he heard the words come out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back.

Severus' expression darkened. His gaze remained averted. "Among other reasons," he stated sharply.

The tone in his professor's voice made Harry want to apologize but he felt that saying anything else at the moment wouldn't be in good taste.

Phaedrus' face paled. He now understood the severity of Severus' reaction to him being a werewolf and he couldn't really blame him.

After a few moments of reflection Severus began to speak about a part of the world that sounded like the fairy tales Phaedrus had heard as a child. The werewolf listened intently without interruption.

* * *

A few hours after Severus had enlightened him about the 'other world' and the reason why he and Harry were out here, Phaedrus was alone in the kitchen distractedly preparing dinner, thinking about what he had been told.

Severus had been sent back to the bed to rest but he couldn't be more wide awake.

Harry sat on the couch across the room from him with the knees tucked under his chin. He watched Severus staring blankly at a wall, thinking about his parents' death presumably. He felt guilty about blurting out that bit about Remus after Snape had shared that about his parents. People had done the same thing to him in the past: blurting out something random and insensitive when he had told them his parents were dead.

Licking his lips then taking in a deep breath, he decided to break the retrospective silence. "Professor?"

Severus' head jerked in his direction as if startled. "Yes, Harry?" he answered in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry about that bit I said about Remus. I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right," the potions professor interrupted. He wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart about his parents.

Severus turned his gaze back on the wall signaling to the boy that the conversation was over. "We're leaving tomorrow morning," he stated flatly.

* * *

Phaedrus served dinner but hardly anything was eaten.

Severus' already small appetite had been diminished further by the earlier conversation. It was exhausting to have all of the emotions from his tragic childhood so close to the surface after he had tried to bury them so many years ago.

Harry was concerned that all of the progress he and his professor had made was going to be ruined by his comment about Remus. He was also worried about their leaving the next morning. He didn't know if Snape's condition had improved enough.

Phaedrus had mixed emotions. It was encouraging to know that there were others like him living a somewhat normal life but discouraging to know that their lives were so different from his that it seemed like a different world. Severus had informed him of their intentions of leaving in the morning. He wanted to go with Severus and Harry to that world but he knew it was impossible. They wouldn't be safe with him and according to Severus he wouldn't be welcomed in that world anyway.

"Try to eat a bit more, Severus," the werewolf entreated. "You'll need your strength if you're going to leave tomorrow."

"I've had enough," the wizard protested pushing his plate further away from him on the wooden table top.

"Then get some rest," Phaedrus said getting up and walking around the table to where Severus was sitting.

Severus had already started to push himself up when his caretaker took his uninjured arm and hoisted him the rest of the way up. Now under Severus' shoulder Phaedrus helped the man back to the bed.

Harry grew more concerned about their imminent departure when he didn't see the wizard protest Phaedrus' help. How was the man supposed to walk for miles in the snow through the mountains to a remote cabin when he couldn't so much as walk to the bed without assistance?

When Phaedrus returned to the kitchen he read Harry's thoughts from his expression.

"How far is the cabin from here?" he asked.

"He said about a week on foot," the teen answered.

"I'm sorry that I can't come with you, Harry," Phaedrus said truly regretfully.

Harry nodded quickly. He felt tears of helplessness and frustration trickle down his cheeks without warning. Embarrassed about crying at his age, he turned away and hastily wiped the evidence away with his sleeve just before he felt Phaedrus' arms embrace him around his shoulders. Realizing that being cut off from society for so long rendered the werewolf immune to society's unwritten rule that boys don't cry, Harry let the hot tears roll down his cheeks. He buried his face in Phaedrus' chest and gave up trying to be strong for Snape.

"What if he can't make it?" he questioned Phaedrus.

Phaedrus tightened his grip on the child. He didn't know quite what to say. He had the same fears has Harry. Realistically the odds were against Severus. "Shhh, it'll be okay," he cooed in the teenager's ear while rocking him back and forth.

* * *

Severus was just drifting to sleep when a noise coming from the kitchen brought him to a more conscious state. He made out Harry's voice. He didn't understand what the boy had said but he sounded upset.

Pushing off the blankets Phaedrus had covered him with Severus got out of the bed and with a considerable effort made his way to the kitchen. When he finally reached the doorway he stopped, stunned at the sight before him. Harry sat facing away from him engulfed in Phaedrus' arms. Phaedrus was saying something to the boy but his voice fell off the moment he saw Severus.

Immediately sensing something was wrong, Harry's face emerged from the werewolf's chest then following his gaze, turned around to see Professor Snape out of bed and staring at him.

Seeing Harry's red, tear stained face Severus impulsively stepped forward to comfort him but his knees buckled and he ended up on his hands and knees on the floor instead. The effort of getting out of bed on his own had weakened him.

Both Harry and Phaedrus came to his aid immediately. Phaedrus maneuvered him into a sitting position where Severus was using the werewolf's chest as a backrest. Harry eyes darted back and forth scanning over him to search for any visible signs of physical trauma sustained during the fall.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Phaedrus questioned from behind him.

Severus ignored the question, still focused on his charge. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked into his eyes and shook his head disbelievingly. "Professor, you're not going to make it if we leave tomorrow," he said hysterically.

Severus was at a loss as how to respond. His mouth moved as if trying to form the words itself but no sound was made.

Taking advantage of the man's inability to retort, Phaedrus gently suggested, "Why don't you stay for a day or two more, Severus? You'll still have a week before I transform."

Severus shook his head. His look of concern for Harry faded into a look of exhaustion. "They know we're near," he whispered. "Pettigrew could be back any time. The sooner we get you back, the better. You won't be safe until you're in Hogwarts."

"In case you don't remember, that's where we were kidnapped!" Harry shouted immediately regretting taking that tone with the man whose only concern was him.

For a moment Severus seemed at a loss for words. Slowly he opened his mouth and said, "Dumbledore will make sure it can't happen again."

"I'm sorry," Harry said shakily, wringing his hands together. He wanted to make his professor understand what he felt. How he was frightened that the man wouldn't be able to reach the cabin. How he was angry at himself that he was the reason. How helpless he felt.

Severus reached out an unstable hand and placed it over Harry's. He thought he understood what the boy was feeling and he wanted to let him know that it was okay, that this was not his fault. This was Voldemort's fault. But he too had trouble putting what he felt into words. After years of suppressing his feelings it wasn't easy for him to put them into words. Only Dumbledore and Minerva seemed to be capable of understanding him.

Harry stared at the pale hand covering his own. It was covered in ruddy, healing scratches. "Professor, please, can we stay a little longer?" he implored softly. "Just a day or two?"

The wizard looked away from his charge. His instincts pulled him toward leaving but the boy's reaction instilled doubt. After a moment's hesitation, Severus closed his eyes. "All right, Harry. We'll stay," he said finally.

Harry detected the note of foreboding in his professor's voice but he didn't care. He was so grateful that they were staying that he hugged the man.

* * *

The next couple days seemed a blur to Harry. Phaedrus had ransacked his cottage for clothes, blankets, medical supplies, and food they could take with them. Much to Severus' chagrin the werewolf had shown Harry how to tend to the man's injuries and made Harry practice a number of times. It had been awkward for Harry too but he knew the importance of being able to dress the man's wounds himself.

Severus made a conscientious effort to eat more than usual at meal times which gave him more energy.

When the morning of their departure arrived Harry changed Severus' bandages one more time while Phaedrus oversaw.

Severus' own pants and shoes were still in good condition but his shirt and coat had not survived the last full moon. Phaedrus surveyed the clothing he had gathered earlier and proceeded to help Severus into them. First a thermal undershirt followed by a gray, wool button-up shirt. The wizard did the buttons himself then Phaedrus pulled a faded black sweater over the shirt and finally topped off the outfit with a long, black wool coat.

Harry's clothes seemed to be in good condition but Phaedrus made him take a moth-eaten navy sweater and a brown wool coat that was warmer than the one he had of Draco's.

* * *

About an hour before they were to leave, Severus and Phaedrus were alone in the kitchen.

"It's not a cure," Severus was saying, "but it will help."

"What does it do?" Phaedrus asked hopefully.

"It makes it easier. The transformation won't take as much of a toll and instead of running wild, you'll sleep."

A smile formed on the werewolf's lips. "I would very much appreciate that, Severus," he said softly.

"I won't be able to get it to you before the coming full moon but the next and all after I will," he said apologetically. He wanted to help Phaedrus after he had done so much to help them. This was the one way he knew to thank Phaedrus.

When it finally came time to leave, Harry hugged Phaedrus tightly. "Thank you for everything, Phaedrus," he said letting go and swinging a parcel that the werewolf had packed for them over his shoulder.

Phaedrus smiled back then gripped Severus' hand in a firm shake. No words were exchanged but both seemed to have developed a new appreciation of the other.

"Be careful and don't push yourselves too hard," Phaedrus advised after them as they started their journey to the old cabin where Severus had helped so many escape Voldemort before.

* * *

Harry followed behind his professor as they made their way through the dense mountain forest. Their progress was slow but he didn't mind. Every half hour or so he inquired how Severus was doing and if he wanted to rest, to which the man replied that he was fine and didn't want to rest.

About five hours into their departure Severus stopped and leaned against a tree. He took in slow, deep breaths. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. He didn't realize how weak he was in the comfort of Phaedrus' cottage.

"Professor? Are you all right?" Harry asked putting down the parcel Phaedrus had packed for them.

Severus closed his eyes but nodded.

"Why don't we take a rest here?" the boy suggested.

The man didn't respond but allowed himself to slide down the trunk of the tree so that he sat on the ground with his back supported by the trunk.

Harry plopped down beside him and surveyed the man's condition. Snape's eyes were still closed.

Severus opened his eyes when he felt Harry's hand on his forehead, apparently checking for fever.

"You're warm," Harry remarked observing the dullness of the man's eyes.

"I'm fine, Harry."

"How's your chest?" Harry inquired.

"It's fine."

Harry narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the man's face in an effort to determine if he was being honest.

"Really, Harry, I'm fine. I was just a little tired. That's all," Severus said endeavoring to reassure the young wizard.

Harry very much doubted that his professor was fine but decided to let it go for now. "Have something to eat," he said as he grabbed the parcel. After a moment of searching he pulled out some bread.

Severus looked at the bread. He didn't want to eat. He knew he should eat and he knew Harry wanted him to eat. "May I have some water?" he asked instead of taking the bread.

Harry nodded but forced the bread into his hand before groping inside the parcel again for the canister of water.

Severus didn't miss the connotation.

Retrieving the container, Harry passed the canister to the man's free hand.

Severus took a sip then handed it back to the teen. He broke off a piece of bread and put it in his mouth in acquiescence.

He chewed it slowly then swallowed and handed the rest of the loaf to Harry. "You should eat too."

Harry broke off a piece of bread, purposefully not taking the loaf from his professor.

Severus sighed. "Harry, I can't."

Harry swallowed the piece of bread he had been chewing then turned to face the man. He read the look in the man's eyes. He could see that Snape truly was sorry that he couldn't do this for him.

Harry took the remainder of the bread and stowed it back inside the parcel. He handed the canister back to the injured man who took another sip and gave it back to him.

Cramming the canister back into the parcel Harry quietly asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Severus replied automatically.

Placing his hand over the man's forehead again Harry tried to analyze their situation. Professor Snape had always done this before. He had made the decisions. The teenager hadn't really appreciated how comforting that had been until now.

"Let's stay here for a little while," he said finally. Heeding Phaedrus' advice he didn't want to push Snape. If they took a few more hours, or days for that matter, it wouldn't really matter in the long run. As long as they both made it back to Hogwarts safely.

Severus nodded. He wrapped his arms around his chest to keep in some of his body heat. At that moment the realization hit him that he might not make it back to Hogwarts. He supposed that he had thought that many times in his life. The same thought had occurred to him several times now that he thought about it. The night that Remus had attacked him and countless nights when Voldemort had summoned him, when he was taken with Harry, and when Phaedrus had attacked them. But this was the first time when he had time to think upon it before hand and mentally prepare himself. He also needed to prepare the boy.

"Harry," he said after some time, "I'm going to tell you how to get to the cabin in case… well, in case."

"I don't need to know," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "You're going to get us there."

"Harry-"

"You promised that you would be okay!" he shouted. It was childish, he knew, but he didn't care. He wanted to be under the security blanket of knowing everything was going to be okay because Professor Snape was going to take care of him and nothing would ever happen to Professor Snape because he knew how to do everything.

"Please be reasonable," Severus said calmly.

"I don't want to be reasonable," he said bluntly. "I want you to be okay and you will be. We just need to get back to Hogwarts"

Severus opened his mouth to retort then shut it again. He knew that Harry was not going to accept what he wanted to say. He would have to tell him eventually but it could wait a little longer. "Are you ready to start again?" Severus asked instead.

Harry nodded. He got to his feet then helped Severus to his. The silence they walked in was only disturbed by the crunch of their footsteps in the snow and Harry's inquiry into Severus' state of being every half hour.

At dusk it had become difficult for them to see where they were going. Severus stopped and leaned against a tree as he had done earlier that day. "I think it's best we stop for the day," he said.

Harry agreed. Putting the parcel down, he began a search for firewood. It wasn't easy to find dry wood with all of the snow but he eventually found enough to start a decent fire.

Severus had cleared the snow away from the ground in a rough circle. This would serve as their camp ground for the night. Taking some of the wood Harry had collected, he proceeded to make a fire.

Harry sat down next to him, hugging his knees to his chest. "Can you show me how to do that?"

Severus beckoned him closer so that he could see what he was doing. Then he handed the wood to the boy and let him give it a go.

It took Harry about twice as long as it would've taken Severus but the teen eventually got a fire going.

Once the fire had been taken care of, Harry again rummaged through the parcel, this time pulling out two blankets. He handed one to Severus who wrapped it around his shoulders to block out the cold. Wrapping the other around himself Harry then pulled out the canister and some dried meat.

Severus still wasn't in the mood to eat. His chest hurt and he was tired. His other wounds had mostly healed but his chest still served as an annoyance. He ate more than he had earlier, mostly to appease Harry.

By the time they had done with the meal the sun had completely set and the moon was out. They were both drained from walking and just wanted to go to sleep. Harry got down on his side and pulled his blanket tightly around him. He was somewhat surprised but glad when he felt Snape lie down next to him and drape his own blanket around both of them.

Severus wrapped an arm around his student's shoulders. "You head about sixty degrees northwest from here. Six days, at least," he said, immediately sensing Harry's body tense. He knew that Harry would be angry but he had to tell him. He waited for a retort from the boy but none came before he gave in to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, it has been a while since I was able to indulge in writing. Anyway I needed to get back into it so I'm back. 


End file.
